Dernier Arc - Le Palais Royal
by Mariko-8
Summary: Ce situe après les événements de la série, cet arc prend place un an plus tard. Une nouvelle attaque ciblé contre le Gotei 13, met tout le Seireitei en alerte et la nature de ces attaquant soulèvera bien des questions, tandis que Renji découvrira l'incroyable vérité qui entoure ses origines. La guerre contre Aizen est loin d'être terminé, car sa menace plane toujours sur eux.
1. Chapter 1 - Le calme avant la tempête

Bien le bonjour à tous. Ceci est une fanfiction sans prétention aucune, mais dont l'idée n'as cessez de germer dans mon esprit et de ce construire petit à petit à plus le temps passait. J'ai luté durant des années pour m'empêcher de l'écrire (étant sur un gros projet de roman personnel), mais voilà. Ayant du mal à avancer dans mon roman et étant quelqu'un de faible, je me suis – une fois de plus – laissé guider par mon imagination et ma fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir inventer des suites ou des dénouements différents aux séries/Film/anime que j'adore.

Bleach à réellement bercé mon adolescence, et c'est à un âge désormais adulte que je vous propose ma version de la fin. J'ai lu dernier Arc du manga, mais honnêtement ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir. J'ai juste en mémoire les grosse trames et certaines révélation qui mon marquer et que j'ai reprit pour les remanier à ma sauce. Donc Spoiler alerte pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu le manga et qui ne voudrait pas être spoler. Cette fanfiction prendra donc suite à la fin de la série, et tous les personnages auront l'apparence qu'ils avaient à ce moment là.

Je n'ai encore jamais écrit de fanfiction sur un anime, donc merci à vous de m'accordez votre indulgence. J'essaye de toujours garder un maximum de cohérence et de respecter les caractères et les personnalités de chacun. Il y aurait quelques couples dans cette fanfiction, dont la principale qui se trouve être entre homme. D'autres son vaguement sous entendu, mais c'est tellement subtile et peu développer que les plus frileux du genre n'on rien à craindre. Par ailleurs, je ne voulais pas écrire une histoire basé sur de la romance ou juste pour mettre des personnages ensemble, aussi c'est avant tout de l'action.

Pour les personnages de cette fictions j'en mets certain en principaux, mais tous apparaissent plus ou moins à un moment donné dans l'histoire. Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, hormis de petit nouveau qui sortent tout droit de mon imaginaire, combinant plein d'autre personnages de différent univers que j'aime bien. Pour leurs chara design, je me suis fortement inspirée de certains personnages du jeu League of Legend. Bien que je n'y ais jamais joué, j'ai juste emprunté certains de leurs traits physiques.

Mes nouveaux personnages, ne sont que des femmes, mais pas de panique, je ne les ai pas crée pour qu'elle pique vos personnages préférer ou se mettent en couple avec. Je voulais juste pour une fois montrer que les femmes dans Bleach pouvaient aussi être badasse et qu'il n'y avait pas que les hommes qui étaient fort et puissant. (Houla ça fait très féministe ce que je dis là… mais non ne fuyez pas ! XD).

Je tiens également à préciser que le brouillon de cette fiction est terminé et comprend 10 chapitres en tout. Je posterais donc chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre, probablement tous les Lundi.

Pour les plus férus d'orthographe et de grammaire, vous aurez sans doute remarqués, rien qu'en lisant cet énorme bla bla, que ce n'est pas mon fort. Je fais au mieux pour ne pas piquer vos yeux et demande votre indulgence à ce sujet, je suis nul pour ça, mais je me soigne !

C'est donc avec beaucoup de crainte et d'émotion que je vous laisse profiter de ce premier chapitre.

PS : Je vous conseille d'écouté la BO de Bleach pendant que vous lisez cette fic, elle ma transporté pour l'écrire. Surtout lors des combats !

~.~

Chapitre 1

~ Le Calme avant la tempête ~

Les nuits étaient paisibles à la soul Society depuis la fin de la guerre contre Sôsuke Aizen. Ichigo Kurosaki avait récupéré ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa place de Shinigami remplaçant, et la paix semblait profilée à l'horizon depuis près d'un an.

Un groupe de Shinigami appartenant à la 11ème division, se promenait dans les rues calmes du Seireitei, saké à la main l'esprit déjà bien embrumé, chantant à tue tête. Les cinq hommes étaient tellement souls, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'ombre qui fila derrière eux.

Aussi discrète qu'invisible, l'ombre s'éloigna à vive allure rejoignant le toit d'une des maisons. Ses zõri de pailles noirs n'émirent aucun bruit, même lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les tuiles de la toiture. Quatre silhouettes, dont on ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages ou leurs accoutrements, se distinguaient pourtant dans la pénombre, faiblement éclairées par les rayons de la lune.

\- C'est l'heure, annonça la voix de l'éclaireur.

Une femme, au timbre de voix grave, qui portait un _sugegasa_ \- un de ces larges chapeaux de paille tressé - derrière lequel une très longue tignasse rose foncé attachées en queue de cheval haute, s'en dégagea.

\- C'est le moment ou jamais, précisa-t-elle en redressant la tête, deux doigts enserrant son _sugegasa _afin de dévoilé son visage.

Son œil gauche était dissimulé derrière un large cache œil, dont la lanière en cuire revenait sur son front marqué d'un tatouage rougeâtre, un rond cerclé d'un croisant de lune. Son œil encore visible d'un bleu intense se rétrécie à l'idée de passé à l'action, ses doigts démangeant la garde son sabre qu'elle portait à la ceinture de son obi, devant elle. Des gantelets recouvrait ses avant bras et son kimono noir aux bordures rouges, largement décolleté, laissait entrevoir une poitrine bandé. Des jambières, de même couleur, lui remontait jusqu'aux genoux, dénudé par l'ouverture de son kimono et qui retombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le haut de ses cuisses visibles étaient elles aussi bandé et sur ses épaules, un manteau rouge reposait dessus, orné de magnifique branche de cerisier donc les feuilles étaient d'un blanc pure.

\- Est-ce que tu es sur de toi Raiken ? s'enquit la silhouette la plus près d'elle.

La femme portait son bras droit rentré dans la manche de son kimono, retombant par son décolleté sur son obi, dans une posture décontracté qui détonnait avec l'action qu'elle allait entreprendre cette nuit même.

\- _Il_ à dit que c'était un des Vices Capitaines du Gotei 13, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois entre ses dents serré. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait…

Elle porta son bras valide jusqu'à son bandeau, derrière lequel une belle cicatrice s'en dégageait. Son œil lui avait été enlevé en même temps que _lui_… et ces Shinigami allaient payer pour leurs crimes.

Son sourire, à la fois cruel et revanchard, ne laissait planer aucun doute. Cette femme, que ses complices avait appelé Raiken, allait faire couler le sang ce soir.

Un soupire aussi léger qu'une mélodie, s'échappa des lèvres de la troisième silhouette. Portant une cape qui dissimulait son visage et son accoutrement, il était impossible de deviner ses origines, mais au son de sa voix, il était indéniable que s'était une femme.

\- Cela fait plus de quatre vingt ans maintenant, remarqua-t-elle justement devant le silence des autres. Je ne voudrais tout simplement pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoir…

\- Il est ici, affirma une autre voix dissimulé derrière un masque rouge sang donc les yeux et la bouche formaient un gros O entouré d'une large bordure dorée. De la fourrure d'un blanc éclatant était rattaché au masque, comme s'il s'agissait de ses cheveux.

A ces mots, plus personne n'osa protester. Sa parole ne pouvait être remise en doute, et personne n'aurait eu la folie de le faire. C'est donc forte d'une nouvelle détermination et plein d'espoir, que la dernière silhouette prit la parole.

\- Nous n'aurons qu'une minutes… une seule minute avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée, expliqua-t-elle en frappant ses deux poings ganté l'un contre l'autre. Tachons de réglé cette histoire avant la fin du temps impartie, mes sœurs. Il est inutile je pense de vous rappelez que Père ignore tout de notre venue au Seireitei.

\- Inutile en effet de nous le rappeler, rétorqua celle dissimulée par sa longue cape noire.

\- Bien, approuva Raiken. Selon mes recherches, seul les Vices Capitaine de la 1ére, 2ème, 3ème, 6ème, 7ème et de la 9ème Division son des hommes. Par élimination on peu exclure celui de la 1ère Division, je l'ai croisé sur le chemin du retour et ce n'était pas _lui_.

\- Je me charge de la 9ème Division, annonça celle dont ses poings serré frappaient sa paume à répétition, comme si ce battre la démangeait. Je crois savoir que son Capitaine est plutôt balèze…

\- N'oublie pas que nous ne somme pas là pour nous amuser, la réprimanda celle à la longue Cape. Pour ma part, je vais m'occuper de la 7ème Division.

\- La 2ème et la 3ème sont pour moi, choisi celle au masque rouge sang et à la chevelure blanche.

\- Très bien, il ne me reste plus que la 6ème dans ce ca, souleva Raiken en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire n'est-ce pas ? N'oubliez pas, une minute. C'est tout ce que nous aurons comme marge de manœuvre.

\- Il m'en faudra moins que ça, répondit celle au masque en dégainant le Zanpakuto à sa ceinture.

Chacune d'entre elles acquiescèrent avant de disparaitre avec une tel rapidité qu'elles semblèrent s'être volatilisé, arrivant à destination en une seule seconde.

~.~

Dans le monde des humains, Ichigo Kurosaki se tenait au beau milieu d'un festival organisé à Karakura en l'honneur du début de l'été qui avait commencé. Le Lycée était désormais terminé pour lui et c'est avec tous ses amis qu'ils avaient décidé de célébrer cette fin de scolarité ensemble, avant d'être séparer pour soit rejoindre le monde actif, soit des universités différentes.

Orihime, dans son beau yukata vert brodé d'or ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon sur le côté, se tenait à côté de Tatsuki Arisawa - sa meilleure amie l'accompagnait comme d'une évidence - toutes deux rassurées de savoir qu'elles rejoindraient la même université à la prochaine rentrée. Tatsuki portait des vêtements décontracté tout comme Ichigo, attendant tous les trois la venu de leur amis. Orihime parlait avec Ichigo de ses projets d'avenir et de sa future carrière en psychologie.

Bien qu'étant un choix peu conventionnel, Orihime s'était promise après toutes les horreurs et les injustices auxquelles elle avait assistées dans le monde, qu'elle consacrerait sa vie à aider les autres.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de personne de notre entourage était capable de voir les esprits, mais tous n'on pas la chance d'avoir des amis qui on la même faculté et doivent se sentir perdu ou effrayé, expliquait-elle avec enthousiasme. J'aimerais pouvoir leur apporter ce soutien que moi j'ai eu grâce à vous tous.

\- ça c'est ma gentille petit fille, plaisanta Arisawa avec amusement, toujours à penser aux autres.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tatsuki, ajouta Ichigo, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Tu es toujours là, prête à aider ton prochain du mieux que tu le peux, c'est admirable. Tu n'en a peut-être pas conscience Orihime, mais ton soutien ma beaucoup aidé.

La jeune fille rougie de gêne devant tant de compliment, et ne savait plus quoi dire, bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles. Sauvé par l'arrivé de leurs amis, Chad et Uryu les rejoignirent. Si Chad portait des vêtements normaux, Uryu quand à lui portait un kimono bleu nuit orné de fleur de lys blanches.

\- Vous êtes en retard, les charias Ichigo en les saluant tout de même.

\- Désolé Ichigo, on a fait un détour quand on a sentie la présence d'un hollow. Uryu voulait absolument s'en charger avant de venir.

\- Evidement que je voulais m'en charger, rétorqua le dit Uryu Ishida en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, le bracelet à son poignet reflétant la lumières des lampions.

\- Ce Kimono est très beau Ishida, il te va bien, le complimenta Orihime embarrassant ce dernier sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- M-merci, c'est moi qui l'es fait. Mais… le tien aussi te va bien.

\- Mizuiro et Keigo doivent être retenue dans la masse, expliqua Tatsuki en regardant son téléphone portable à la recherche de leurs nouvelles. Je vais voir si je peu les trouver, restez ici.

Puis la jeune femme s'en alla en trottinant, laissant les quatre camarades qui avaient vécu un paquet d'aventure ensemble, entre eux. Se sachant de trop, elle avait prétexté une excuse simple pour leur accorder un moment seul, car chacun d'entre eux seraient séparés l'année prochaine.

Orihime partirait dans une université de psychologie, Ishida suivrait finalement les pas de son père en intégrant une faculté de médecine, quand à Chad, ce dernier allait abandonner les études mais avait trouvé un sponsor qui le poussait vers une carrière de boxeur professionnel.

Seul Ichigo ignorait encore ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Doué dans les études et dans le sport, il n'avait aucune idée de comment envisager l'avenir. Sa vie avait tellement pris un tournant particulier, qu'hormis être un Shinigami, il ne savait quoi répondre quand on lui demandait ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

\- Vous savez, l'université dans laquelle je vais n'est qu'à deux heures en train de Kurakara, tenta Orihime qui sentait déjà poindre les premières larmes des _au revoir_.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas se quitter pour toujours, la rassura tout de même Ichigo.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, continua Uryu avec un petit sourire compatissant. Nous avons trop partagé ensemble pour n'être que d'ancien camarade de classe qui ne se retrouve qu'une fois tous les dix ans.

Chad approuva d'un hochement de tête avant d'ajouter.

\- Je vous propose de faire un serrement, ici et maintenant. Celui de toujours venir en aide aux autres, peu importe l'endroit ou le moment.

Ses trois amis approuvèrent à l'unisson, Ichigo adorant cette idée, tandis qu'une voix familière derrière eux les prirent par surprise.

\- Alors comme ça on fait des serments sans nous, c'est pas très gentil ça, les taquina Renji Abarai qui les rejoignait dans un _gigai_ vêtue d'un kimono noir semblable à celui qu'il portait en tant que Shinigami.

Hormis son sabre à la taille, il était même difficile de faire une différence. De même pour Rukia qui le suivait de prêt, le contraste entre leur différence de taille la rendant toujours plus petite lorsqu'elle se tenait à côté de son ami.

\- Renji, Rukia, les interpella Ichigo, heureux de les revoir.

Avec les changements qu'il y avait eu à la Soul Society après la bataille de Karakura et le retour du premier Sinigami remplaçant, Rukia avait été nommé Capitaine de la 13ème division, laissant le soin à Ukitake de prendre le repos bien mérité qui lui revenait de droit. Sa santé s'était quelque peu aggravée au fils des jours, l'obligeant à prendre congé au profit de son Vice-Capitaine en qui il avait une totale confiance.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Hiyori Sarugaki qui fut nommé comme sa Vice-Capitaine. Autant dire que le caractère explosif des deux jeunes femmes avait déjà bien perturbé la tranquillité du Seireitei et plus particulièrement celle de la 13ème division, manquant presque de la réduire en poussière. Eux qui avaient été habitué au calme Ukitake, tombaient de haut.

Renji quand à lui restait fidèle à Byakuya Kuchiki. Bien qu'ayant le potentiel pour devenir un Capitaine lui aussi, Renji avait catégoriquement refusé toute proposition à ce poste, pas tant que — pour le cité — « pas tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à vaincre mon Capitaine dans un combat singulier », avait-il proclamé devant les plus hauts dignitaires de la Soul Society.

Sa déclaration qui, si elle avait soulevé de l'admiration auprès de certaine personne tel que Ikkaku Madarame et son acolyte Yumichika Ayasegawa, d'autre tel que la Capitaine de la 2ème Division, Soi Fon, vit cette décision comme un affront à l'honneur qu'on lui offrait en lui proposant un tel poste. Mais il eux le soutient d'Hisagi Shûhei, qui tout comme lui considérait le fait de servir son Capitaine actuel comme le plus grand des honneurs, bien plus que celui se ce voir offrir ce titre.

Le Comandant Général avait bien tenté de le lui imposé, mais le caractère effronté et solide du Vice-Capitaine de la 6ème Division, n'en démordit pas.

Si personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, le Capitaine Kuchiki, se garda bien de tout commentaire, et se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin qui aurait pu être interpréter comme un « Le jour ou il me vaincra n'arrivera jamais. », il était toutefois fière des progrès de son lieutenant et de ceux qu'il allait encore obtenir par la suite. Et si jamais il ne l'avouerait à personne, il était également heureux de cette loyauté que Renji lui portait. S'il avait rechigné pour avoir ce rustre venu tout droit du Rukogai à l'époque comme Vice-Capitaine, jamais il n'aurait imaginé s'attacher autant à lui et à ce que le jeune homme prenne une aussi grande place dans sa vie. Lui qui était toujours une apparence froide et hautaine pouvait dire que seul Rukia et Renji avaient su voir au-delà.

\- Vous avez pu venir ! s'exclama Orihime en joie. Je ne savais pas si vous recevriez à temps les messages que je vous ai fait parvenir grâce à Urahara. Je suis contente que vous soyez là.

\- Surtout que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de te libéré maintenant, pas vrai… Capitaine Kuchiki ? plaisanta Ichigo en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et bien, si on m'avait dit ça…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ichigo, je trouve toujours du temps pour mes amis, le rabroua-t-elle à l'aide d'une frappe sur son bras.

Renji quand à lui, porta son petit doigts à son oreille et la taquina un peu.

\- Mouais, dit surtout que tu cherchais un bon prétexte pour esquiver Hiyori… quand elle va savoir que tu as quitté ton poste sans la prévenir… elle va ENCORE, piquer une colère.

\- Elle est toujours en colère de toute façon, rouspéta la jeune femme nouvellement promue, mais pas cette foi-ci. Elle passe la soirée avec Shingi et les autres. De plus, je n'ai plus de compte à rendre à personne désormais, je suis maitre de mes propres choix.

La complicité entre ces deux là ne cessait jamais d'impressionner Orihime, heureuse de savoir leur petite bande au complet. La bonne humeur qui régnait en ces lieux lui fit prendre conscience que le lien qu'ils partageaient tous les six, allaient bien aux delà de la simple camaraderie. En cet instant, rien n'aurait pus gâcher sa joie et sa bonne humeur.

\- Très bien, les coupa-t-elle en tendant sa main droite devant elle, paume vers le bas. Dans ce cas, prêtons tous ce serrements… quoi qu'il arrive dans l'avenir, nous serrons toujours là les uns pour les autres.

Ses amis se joignirent à son geste et échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Rien ne pourrait briser cette amitié qui avait germé au gré des combats et des difficultés qu'ils avaient encourus. Ils avaient tant de fois manqué de mourir côte à côte, ou bien pour les autres, qu'ils étaient devenu une famille.

Peu de temps après, Tatsuki les rejoignirent, accompagné d'un Mizuiro tout sourire et d'un Keigo en larme. Et ce fut dans les mélodrames de ce dernier, trop triste de devoir partir loin de ses amis l'année prochain, que débutèrent cette dernière soirée de paix. Sans même avoir idée de ce qu'il ce tramait pendant ce temps là, à la Soul Society.

~ . ~

La quatrième Division était en effervescence, tous les Shinigami s'activèrent autour des blessés qui avaient été ramené en urgence. Si Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Vice-Capitaine de la 2ème Division était hors de danger, le cas de Kira Izuru était on ne peu plus sérieux. Souffrant de multiple blessure qui avait par chance épargné sa vie, le Capitaine Unohana, épaulé par le jeune Hanataro Yamada, s'évertuait à le soigner afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'origine de cette attaque.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait qui à fait ça ? S'enquit le jeune homme tout en continuant sa tâche de bander le bras blessé du Lieutenant de la 3ème Division.

\- Pas encore Hanataro, mais pour l'instant, notre priorité est de sauvé la vie du Vice-Capitaine Kira.

Si s'était déjà la deuxième victime ce soir, tout le monde ignorait encore qui était leurs agresseurs. L'alerte avait été lancé sur tout le Seireitei, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'ennemi et aucune pression spirituelle qui sortait de l'ordinaire ou qui semblait agressive n'avait été repérée. A croire que ces deux victimes s'étaient retrouvé dans un tel de par leur propre fait.

\- Capitaine Unohana ! Hurla la voix d'Ikkaku Madarame.

Ce dernier entrait en trombe dans les couloirs de sa Division, et si la colère de voir quelqu'un déboulé ici et de perturbé le calme de ses hommes, la médecin qu'elle était conserva son sang froid et sorti de la chambre de son blessé.

Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouvé le Vice-Capitaine Iba, l'aider à porter un Yumichika très gravement blessé. La surprise passé, elle leur intima d'entré dans une pièce vide afin d'y déposer le corps du jeune homme, commençant immédiatement les premiers soins. Hanataro entra peu de temps après, assistant sa Capitaine, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant soudainement. Ce n'était que le commencement de quelque chose de plus terrible.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? s'enquit la Capitaine concentrer sur ces deux tâches, trouver les responsables et maintenir tout le monde en vie.

\- Je n'en sais rien, gémit Ikkaku.

\- J'étais avec Yumichika et Ikkaku quand on m'a attaqué, expliqua Iba en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa tempe sur le côté droit de son visage. J'ignore qui c'était ou bien même comment elle est entrée ici mais…

Son silence ne présageait rien de bon et Unohana leva les yeux du corps du blessé afin de sondé les deux hommes qui échangèrent un regard inquiet et perdu.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Répéta-t-elle le plus calmement possible, mais avec cette autorité qui lui était si familière.

Ikkaku baissa les yeux sur son ami de toujours et déglutie avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'était… mais cette femme… Yumichika la connaissait… Il la appelé Ran-San.

\- Ran ? C'était une Shinigami ? s'enquit Hanataro incrédule.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, c'est allez tellement vite que j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir son visage…

\- Elle portait un Zanpakto à la taille, contra Iba avec certitude. C'est une Shinigami… mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu et… cette rapidité… c'est impensable… même pour un Shinigami très expérimenté.

\- Mais le plus étrange était sa totale absence d'énergie spirituelle ! ajouta Ikkaku sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.

\- Envoyez un message d'alerte à tous les Capitaines et les Vice-Capitaine, demandez-leur de se regagnez d'urgence la salle de réunion.

Ikkaku et Iba approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête à l'unisson. Le Shinigami à la tête rasée s'arrêta néanmoins sur le pas de la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami, inquiet.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Cette femme ne semble pas avoir touché de point vital, lui répondit-elle, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il se soit évanoui. Je pense que son état est plutôt du à un choque psychique que physique.

Ikkaku paru soulagé, mais fronçait toujours les sourcils. Qui était cette Ran que Yumichika avait appelé avec tellement de peine au point que son esprit n'ai pu le supporter ?

~.~

Devant le stand d'un marchant de poisson que Orihime et Rukia tentèrent en vain d'attrapé à l'aide de filet, deux papillons noirs voletèrent près des deux Shinigami.

\- Alerte, ceci est un message de la plus haute importance, commençait la voix d'Iba que Rukia tout comme Renji, reconnurent sans peine. Le Seireitei est attaqué, sous les ordres du Capitaine Unohana, nous demandons à tous les Capitaines et leurs Vice-Capitaines de se retrouver immédiatement en salle de réunion. Je répète… nous somme attaqué. Attaquant et cible non identifié. Plusieurs blessé son à déploré, sous les ordres du Capitaine…

Et le message continua encore tandis que tous ceux qui avait entendu et vu les papillons de l'enfer échangèrent un regard entre eux. Leur soirée prenait ainsi fin brutalement.

\- Bien, Renji, nous retournons à la Soul Society, ordonna Rukia en se redressant.

\- Je viens avec vous, les averti Ichigo avant même que la jeune femme n'ai eu le temps de le lui demander.

\- Moi aussi je viens ! S'il y a des blessés, mon pouvoir pourra peut-être les aidé, tenta de se justifier Orihime devant le regard surpris de tout le monde.

\- Dans ce cas, si Orihime et Ichigo y vont, moi aussi je les accompagne, répondit la voix calme et posé de Chad.

Ishida soupira bruyamment, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Bien, je viens avec vous moi aussi. Qui sait dans quel pétrin vous vous métriez sans moi, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, nous partons sur le champ, rétorqua Renji sous le regard attentif et admiratif des trois humains avec eux qui se retrouvèrent très vite seuls, les six silhouettes s'élançant déjà à travers la foule au pas de course.

\- Soyez prudent, murmura Tatsuki dont le vent emporta ses prières avec lui.

~.~

Arrivé sur les lieux, Rukia – qui était la plus haut gradé de leur petite bande – pris la décision de passer par la 4ème Division afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement et de connaitre le nom des blessés. Dans les couloirs, Rukia croisa le Capitaine Unohana qui se rendait justement à la réunion qu'elle avait elle-même commandité. Son visage crispé par l'angoisse et l'incertitude de savoir ce qu'il ce passait vraiment, sembla s'apaiser lorsqu'elle pu constater que son appel avait été entendu par Rukia, Renji, Ichigo et ses amis.

\- Capitaine Unohana, quel est la situation ? s'enquit Rukia.

\- Le 5ème siège de la 11ème Division, Yumichika Ayasegawa est en salle de soin, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Ils on eu Yumichika ? s'étonna Ichigo entre surprise et crainte.

\- Ikkaku Maradame ainsi que le Vice-Capitaine Tetsuzaemon l'on amené ici il y a tout juste une minute. Je ne m'inquiète pas de son état physique, il ne présente aucune blessure grave, mais c'est son état psychique qui m'inquiète. Sa pression spirituelle ne cesse de monter et de descendre, et malgré tout nos soins, il ne sort toujours pas de son coma.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je…, commença la timide voix d'Orihime.

\- J'allais justement vous le demander Inoue, vos dons me seraient très précieux en cet instant et je…

La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volé, coupant net Unohana. Kensei Muguruma, redevenu Capitaine de la 9ème Division déboula en trombe dans les locaux de la 4ème, les bras chargé du corps ensanglanté d'Hisagi Shuhei. Sa tête retombait sur son épaule, du sang maculant sa tempe et ses cheveux. Son visage était figé dans une expression de douleur constante et semblait avoir du mal à respirer, tandis que son bras gauche pendait dans le vide. Les bras nus de son uniforme permettaient de voir qu'il avait été brisé, tout comme sa jambe droite qui teintait de rouge son hakama.

\- Hisagi, murmura Renji en totale incompréhension, choqué de voir son ainée qu'il savait pourtant capable de bien des prouesses.

Hisagi Shuhei était, tout comme lui, l'un des rares Vice-Capitaine à possédé la puissance et les capacités nécessaire pour devenir Capitaine. Après tout, il avait été le seul lieutenant capable d'affronter et de venir à bout de Tosen, lors de leur affrontement à Karakura. Bien entendus, le Capitaine Komamura avait fait le plus gros du travail, mais d'autant était-il que c'était Hisagi qui avait porté le coup de grâce et qu'il avait survécu à cet affrontement.

\- Unohana, s'écria Kensei en panique, aidez moi… le gamin il…

Hisagi gémit dans ses bras et cracha soudainement du sang, maculant la veste et le cou de son supérieur. Ce dernier resta planté là sans savoir quoi faire, écarquillant les yeux sous la stupeur. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite les appelle à répétition d'Unohana, qui pour le ramener parmi eux, lui asséna une violente gifle, qui surpris tout le monde.

\- Pardonnez-moi Capitaine Muguruma, mais je vais vous demandez de vous reprendre si vous souhaiter aider votre vice-Capitaine.

Très réactive, Unohana lui indiqua une autre chambre dans laquelle Kensei y installer son fardeau. Ichigo l'observa déposer le jeune homme avec une extrême douceur, ce qui était étonnant lorsque l'on connaissait un tant soit peu le Vizard. Son caractère impulsif et rentre dedans en faisait parfois un être bourru et sans tact. Pourtant, il manipulait le corps de son subalterne avec beaucoup de délicatesse et son regard figé dans une expression inquiète suffisait à faire comprendre à qui le regardait en tant soit peu, qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

\- Maintenant sortez de cette pièce afin que je puisse faire mon travail, demanda-t-elle en commençant à soulevez son hakama, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Kensei obtempéra sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Une fois dehors, il fut rejoint par Ichigo et les autres qui leur laissèrent tout de même un peu d'espace. Orihime resta dans la chambre utilisant son pouvoir pour aider la femme médecin. Elle avait été capable de faire repousser un bras, celui de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, alors elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème à réparer un bras ou une jambe cassé.

Ichigo n'était pas un très grand physionomiste, contrairement à Ishida qui parvenait parfaitement à deviné le trouble et la culpabilité du Vizard, mais le Shinigami remplaçant devait savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui les avait attaqué, ni combien ils étaient, ou comment avaient-ils pu passés inaperçue sans que leurs pressions spirituelles ne soit détecté, mais plus que tout… comment ils étaient parvenu à prendre le dessus sur un Shinigami tel que Kensei.

\- Kensei… qu'est-ce qui…

\- … pourquoi cet imbécile c'est interposé ? le coupa-t-il soudainement. Elle en avait clairement après lui et je lui avais pourtant dit de s'en aller…

\- Elle ? s'enquit Rukia qui les avait rejoint en restant néanmoins en retrait sans osés trop s'imposer. Capitaine Muguruma, racontez nous ce qu'il c'est passé… dans les moindres détails.

Keinsei serra les poings avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux argenté coupé court, les souvenir de cette nuit revenant le hanté.

~.~

_ Quelques minutes plus tôt… _

La 9ème division était calme et si Keinsei piquait du nez sur les tonnes de paperasse qui s'entassait sur son bureau, Hisagi quand à lui remplissait sa tâche bien plus facilement que lui. Keinsei avait largement eu l'occasion de voir et de constaté que le gamin qu'il avait sauvé quand il été encore Capitaine il y avait plus de cent dix ans, avait bien grandit. Bien plus affirmé – et moins pleurnichard – il remplissait son poste de Lieutenant bien mieux que ne l'avait jamais fait Mashiro.

Le nombre de fois ou il lui avait hurlé dessus et manqué de l'étriper, il ne les comptait plus. Ce que c'était plaisant de se reposer sur quelqu'un de compétant ! Mais il en profitait quelque peu et se laissait aller, s'offrant quelques secondes de sommeil, sa tête manquant de tombé dans le vide.

\- Vous pouvez rentrez vous reposez Capitaine Muguruma, l'interpella Hisagi avec un petit sourire amusé. Je me charge de tout finir.

Kensei s'étira en bayant aux corneilles, et s'étira le dos et les bras avant de frapper du plat de ses mains son bureau.

\- Shuhei… je ne t'ai pas déjà répété un million de fois de m'appeler Kensei, comme tout le monde…

\- J-je, rougit Hisagi en tournant les talons. Je ne pourrais jamais je…

\- Ouais ouais, je sais… je t'ai sauvé la vie quand t'était qu'un môme et depuis tu me vénère ou un truc du genre.

Hisagi manqua de s'étouffé, le rouge colorant même désormais le dessus de ses oreilles, le rendant bien trop adorable pour un jeune homme de son âge. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il ce serrait passé, s'il était resté Capitaine à l'époque et s'il avait vu débarqué ce jeune disciple avec le tatouage et cette admiration. L'aurait-il prit pour Vice-Capitaine ? Mashiro aurait sans doute été enchanté de ne plus avoir à subir toutes les corvées qu'impliquait ce poste.

\- P-pas… pas du tout Capitaine… enfin si c'est vais que vous m'avez sauvé la vie et… que je vous ai toujours admiré depuis ce jour là mais je…

\- Te fatigue pas en excuse inutile, c'est marqué sur ta tronche, pas de chance pour toi, plaisanta Kensei en pointant le numéro 69 tatoué sut son propre torse que le jeune homme avait fait faire sur sa joue.

Ce gamin était complètement taré pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Non mais vraiment ? Et sur la joue en plus ? S'était comme se promener avec une pancarte énorme et lumineuse au-dessus de sa tête sur laquelle serrait écrit en gros qu'il l'admirait.

\- Je… je vous admire c'est vrai, ce serait un mensonge de le nier, se reprit Hisagi en se raclant la gorge. Je vous est sans doute idolâtré quand vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mais depuis lors, je me suis juré de devenir comme vous et de… de devenir aussi fort que vous.

\- Ah, ah, allez… si tu le voulais vraiment, tu pourrais l'être… aussi fort que moi.

Hisagi fit volte face, choqué.

\- Quoi ? Bien sur que non !

\- Bien sur que si ! Mais tu rechigne déjà à libéré le shikai de ton Zanpakuto, alors atteindre le niveau du Bankai ? N'en parlons pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait tant peur ?

\- Mais rien je…

Hisagi s'arrêta soudainement et soupira.

\- Vous devriez rentrer Capitaine, continua-t-il finalement.

Kensei bailla à nouveau avant de se lever de sa chaise, prêt à abdiqué tant il était fatigué.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais suivre ce conseille et rentre chez toi te reposer, lui conseilla-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Ces dossiers ne vont pas s'envoler d'ici demain…

Ne pouvant retenir un autre rougissement, Hisagi retourna à ses occupations devant le sourire amusé et attendrit de son supérieur.

\- J-je… je vais encore terminer deux ou trois dossier avant de rentré, bégaya-t-il presque.

\- Y a pas à dire… tu es un bien meilleur lieutenant que Mashiro !

Puis dans un rire, il quitta la pièce. Cette dernière allait avoir les oreilles qui allaient sévèrement siffler. Une chose était sur, même si Hisagi avait bien grandit… il n'en restait pas moins un gamin qu'il adorait taquiné.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais il n'y avait pas d'heure pour travailler à la Soul Society. Admirant la lune pleine, Kensei emprunta le chemin qui le conduirait hors du domaine, lorsqu'une présence derrière lui le fit se retourner, pensant que c'était Hisagi qui l'avait rejoint. Mais un puissant coup le frappa dans l'abdomen, le pliant presque en deux, le souffle coupé, des étoiles grise dansant devant ses yeux. Son masque de Hollow apparut immédiatement comme un système d'auto défense activé, ce qui lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie. Son assaillant semblait sortir de nulle part, ne signalant même pas sa présence de par sa pression spirituelle. Une telle maîtrise sur ses capacités prouvait à elle seule que cet ennemi n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Le souffle coupé il cracha et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, son masque s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. Sa main s'accrocha à son Zanpakuto, près à dégainé.

\- Frapper par derrière… espèce de lâche… montre toi ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix cassé et rauque.

Mais sans rien ajouter, son attaquant frappa de son pied sa main, afin de l'empêcher de sortir son arme avant d'enserrer sa gorge entre les doigts crochus d'un gantelet métallique, près à lui déchirer la carotide.

\- Je n'aurais qu'une seule question, commença son agresseur.

\- Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-il presque tandis qu'il attrapait son bras la faisant ployé sous une pression qui envoya roulé son ennemi au-dessus de son épaule et la projeta au loin.

Levant les yeux sur son assaillant, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouvé là une femme. Elle portait une brassière noire très courte avec une partie en résille qui soulignait sa poitrine et retombait au-dessus de son nombril. Un boléro de cuir recouvrait ses épaules et le haut de ses bras. Un mini short laissait ses bas en résille recouvrir ses jambes jusqu'à ses jambières qui remontait aux dessus de ses genoux. Un tatouage tribal s'étalait autour de son nombril et sur le bas de son ventre dénudé. Ses bras étaient quand à eux, recouvert de gantelets en ferraille imposante, ses doigts portant des griffes acérés.

Contrairement au reste de sa tenue, c'était ce qui marquait tout de suite en la voyant de prime abord. Ses cheveux rose asymétrique coupé très court sur le coté gauche, retombait jusqu'à son épaules de l'autre. Son oreille visible était percée de plusieurs anneaux, tandis que son nez et son nombril arborait d'autre piercing.

\- Qui… Qui es-tu bon sang ?

La femme le toisait du regard tout en frappant ses deux points l'un contre l'autre, sans jamais détacher son regard du Capitaine elle sourit avant de continuer.

\- …quel est le nom de ton Vice-Capitaine ?

Surpris, Kensei fronça les sourcils, avant de porter un furtif regard derrière lui. Mais ce geste le trahit, car il indiqua à son ennemi ou il se trouvait. Elle n'avait donc désormais plus besoin de lui si elle pouvait parler directement à Hisagi. Mais qui était-t-elle et que lui voulait-elle ?

\- Merci pour ton aide…

Armant son imposant bras, une lueur rougeâtre l'enveloppa tandis qu'elle préparait son attaque. Kensei réussi à esquivé le coup qui frappa l'air mais don sa puissance était telle qu'elle souffla tout derrière elle, telle une tornade de vent. Ayant tout juste le temps de s'étonné d'une telle puissance, elle disparut de sous ses yeux avant de réapparaitre derrière lui, prête à lui porter un unique coup qui lui aurait sans doute broyé tous les os du corps.

Mais c'est alors qu'Hisagi surgie de nul par, Kazeshini en main, stoppant celle qui avait attaqué son Capitaine. Mais avec cette même rapidité qui surprenaient toujours les deux membres de la 9ème Division, elle disparut soudainement, laissant les deux hommes face à face, avant de revenir derrière le lieutenant qu'elle attrapa par la gorge afin de le soulever du sol.

\- Hisagi ! Cria Kensei en dégainant son Zampakuto dans sa forme Shikai. Lâche-le tout de suite… et décline ton identité.

La lame étonnement petite de son arme, n'en était pas moins dangereuse et Hisagi savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Mais Kensei se figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard en coin de cette femme qui le dissuada immédiatement de faire un mouvement de plus.

\- Un autre geste de ta part et ton petit protégé est mort, le menaça-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur sa proie. Hisagi ? C'est ton nom ?

Elle serra un peu plus sa prise sur son prisonnier qui lâcha son arme, retenant la poigne ferme de cette femme sur sa gorge, pour tenté de ce libérer. Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau bougé des jambes et des bras, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son emprise.

\- Quel est ton grade dans cette Division ?

\- Je… ne vous répondrais pas, le menaça-t-il en gémissant sous cette pression qui commençait à placer un voile d'ombre devant ses yeux.

\- Je suis plutôt pressé, alors…

Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, repérant son insigne de Vice-Capitaine sur son brassard. Jurant tout bas, Kensei profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour l'attaquer. Esquivant les lames d'air qu'il lui envoyait, la jeune femme se mouvait avec une telle rapidité qu'elle dépassait n'importe quel shunpo. Kensei se précipita vers Hisagi qui retombait à terre, toussant et crachant afin de retrouver sa respiration. Le Capitaine posa une main sur son dos et s'enquit de son étant sans pour autant quitter des yeux leurs ennemis. S'il ne l'avait pas devant lui, jamais il n'aurait pu dire qu'elle se trouvait bien là au Seireitei.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, elle ne dégageait rien, ce qui était impossible au vus de sa puissance et de sa rapidité. Il n'y avait donc qu'une possibilité, elle dissimulait à la perfection son énergie spirituelle, ce qui était parfaitement impossible en combat. Il avait bien entendu parlé de cette cape qu'Urahara avait crée et qui permettait de dissimuler l'énergie spirituelle de son porteur, mais y parvenir seul, sans artéfact et en plein combat, cela relevait de l'ordre de l'irréelle. Mais elle, elle ne dégageait rien. Aucune aura menaçante n'émanait d'elle. Rien.

\- Shuhei ? Sa va ? s'enquit-il en lui accordant un regard.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer et des larmes lui montèrent au coin des yeux.

\- Allez, ne pleurniche pas, tenta de le rassurer Kensei. Ton Capitaine est là pour te protégé…

Il jeta un rapide cou d'œil derrière lui et enchaina.

\- Quand je te le dirais, tu partiras.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hisagi de sa voix rauque pas encore totalement retrouvée.

Il secoua la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. Mais son regard en disait long. Il n'abandonnerait certainement pas le combat et son Capitaine, sans se battre.

\- Fait ce que je te dis ! lui cria-t-il presque dessus. Regarde là, elle ne dégage rien et personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est ici… alors va prévenir quelqu'un que le Seireitei est attaqué.

Mais Shuhei regardait son Capitaine à travers ses larmes et les essuya en toussant à nouveau. Il refusait d'abandonné le combat et de laisser cet homme affronté cet ennemi seul, mais il ne voulait pas non plus désobéir à un de ses ordres directs.

\- Et merde, raga la femme en frappant de son pied le sol dans un geste rageur, attirant sur elle l'attention des deux hommes. Merde, merde et merde… j'espère que les autres l'auront trouvé…

_Les autres ?_ Insinuait-elle qu'elle n'avait pas attaqué le Seireitei seul et qu'il y avait d'autre intrus ?

\- Maintenant, lui murmura Kensei en se redressant.

\- Hey toi, j'sais pas qui t'es, mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça… la prévint-il en la pointant de son couteau de combat. Bank…

Mais tandis qu'Hisagi amorçait un mouvement pour fuir comme le Capitaine Muguruma le lui avait demandé, la femme disparu à nouveau soudainement frappant cet homme qu'il vénérait dans le ventre à coup de poing. Kensei ne pu venir à bout de son Bankai et fut frappé plusieurs fois avant d'être projeté en l'air tant la femme le dominait par sa force extraordinaire.

Kensei cracha du sang tandis qu'il sentait son corps retombé au sol. Hisagi courut pour le rattraper, utilisant un sort de Kido pour amortir sa chut. D'un shunpo il se retrouva entre son Capitaine et son adversaire, Kazeshini libéré sous sa forme Shikai.

La femme recula devant les assauts de ses faux, et sourit en atterrissant un peu plus loin. Elle ignorait qui était cet homme, mais pour un Vice-Capitaine, il était plutôt bon. Il avait tout de même réussi l'exploit de la faire reculer.

\- Hisagi Shuhei hein ? demanda-t-elle en souriant avec une lueur étrange au fonds des yeux. Ton Zanpakuto est lui aussi de type vent… comme celui du Capitaine…

Elle pencha la tête avant de le regarder derrière la silhouette de son lieutenant et le voyait se redresser avec peine.

\- Ho aller, ne fais pas ta chochotte, je n'ai frappé qu'avec les trois quart de ma force, t'es un Capitaine ou pas ?

Hisagi l'attaqua à nouveau, parvenant à la maintenir à distance. Si personne ne pouvait sentir sa pression spirituelle, quelqu'un allait bien remarquer que la sienne et celle du Capitaine Muguruma s'emballaient. Mais malheureusement, tout ce que le Seireitei verrait, c'est la pression spirituelle du Capitaine et de son Vice-Capitaine livré un combat, s'entrainant probablement ensemble. Aussi, il devait gagner du temps.

\- Shuhei, murmura Kensei en se relevant, une main à ton torse que son Kimono laissait visible, ainsi que son tatouage.

La femme sembla remarquer cette similitude entre les deux et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de porter ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Vous êtes quoi au juste, père et fils ?

Kensei sentie une vaine sur sa tempe gonflé de colère.

\- Non mais ça va pas là tête, j'suis pas assez vieux pour être son père !

\- Oh, alors c'est… ton fan ?

\- Mon… fan ? s'étonna Kensei en se mettant au côté de son lieutenant afin de lui apporter son soutient lors du combat, il était hors de question pour lui de rester plus longtemps caché derrière Hisagi.

La femme pointa sa poitrine et la joue succinctement.

\- Ah tu vois je te l'avais dis que c'était flagrant ! rétorqua le Vizard en ajoutant une couche.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça, éluda le jeune homme en fuyant son regard, serrant ses armes dans ses mains.

Mais un sourire goguenard étira le bord des lèvres de la femme qui ajouta.

\- A moins que vous deux vous ne soyez ensemble et que ce soit votre position favorite…

Cette fois-ci, ni Hisagi ni Kensei n'avait envie de rire. Tout deux étaient bien trop choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais devant leurs expressions à la fois outré et gêner, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, se tenant les côtes tant elle riait.

\- Ah ah désolé, désolé… vous auriez du voir vos tête… s'était hilarant… je…

C'est alors qu'elle esquiva in extremis la lame d'une faux qui coupa une mèche de ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle exécutait dans les airs un salto arrière. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur ses pieds, elle tiqua et porta ses doigts dans ses cheveux coupés.

\- ça, c'est pas très gentil… gémissait-elle en s'élançant immédiatement sur eux. On venait pourtant de faire connaissance et de passer un bon moment ensemble les gars…

Elle pivota sur elle-même en plein vole, esquivant une autre lame de Kazeshini et frappa l'autre afin de la repoussé, Hisagi se retrouva alors désarmé, lorsque derrière lui Kensei bondissait et envoya des lames d'air sur elle. De la poussière leur brouillèrent la vue, mais lorsque le nuage s'évapora, leur adversaire tenait l'un de ses bras devant elle qui avait développé une sorte de bouclier.

Surpris qu'elle ait pu parer cette attaque, aucun des deux membres de la 9ème Division ne vit son autre bras en arrière, chargé d'une lueur étrange. Son attaque était portée sur Kensei qui commençait à faire apparaitre son masque de Hollow afin d'encaisser plus facilement le coup, mais Hisagi s'interposa psalmodiant un sortilège de Kido qui fit apparaitre un bouclier juste devant lui. Celui-ci s'envola en éclat, brisés en mille morceaux.

Prenant le plus gros de l'attaque, Hisagi heurta Kensei qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, et tout deux percutèrent le mur, s'y encastrant dedans. Le masque de Hollow de Kensei s'évapora, ayant aidé son propriétaire à supporter la puissance du choc. La jeune femme jura et s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire amusé collé sur le visage, une lueur assassine au fond des yeux.

\- Je n'ai plus que quelques secondes sur le temps imparti, alors je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer plus longtemps avec vous...

Elle baissa les yeux sur Shuhei et ajouta.

\- Dommage, il avait du potentiel.

Ses gantelets disparurent soudainement, tandis qu'un Zanpakuto se tenait désormais dans son dos. Kensei eux alors la confirmation que cette femme était bel et bien une shinigami elle aussi. Il n'avait pourtant jamais entendu parler d'elle. Comment une femme aussi forte pouvait-elle passez inaperçue au point d'être complètement inconnu.

\- Tu devrais prendre soin de lui, il n'as pas l'air en forme et je crois que j'ai utilisé la moitié de ma puissance sans le faire exprès, lui révéla-t-elle presque dans une excuse.

C'est alors que Kensei repensa à la puissance du coup qu'elle leur avait porté et qu'il n'y avait pas eu que ses capacités de Hollow qui l'avait sauvé, Hisagi lui avait servit de bouclier. Se dernier était assis à terre, les jambes écarté, sa jambe droite en sang et le bas de son Hakama déchiré, dévoilant qu'elle était brisé. Son bras gauche découvert arborait le même aspect et le sang qui coulait d'une blessure à sa tête, maculant son tatouage et ses cicatrices. Ses yeux clos et le manque de réaction lorsqu'il lui secoua brièvement les épaules, le firent paniquer. Sa tête tomba sur le côté, retombant sur son épaule, comme s'il ne bougeait plus.

\- Shuhei ? Shuhei ?! Cria-t-il oubliant complètement la femme qui disparaissait une fois de plus devant lui.

~.~

_ Présent…_

Ichigo ne prononça aucun mot durant le récit de Kensei. Qui était donc cette femme ? Etait-ce elle qui avait également eux Yumichika ? Ou bien était-ce l'un de ses acolytes ? Et combien étaient-ils ?

Rukia s'accroupie devant le Capitaine de la 9ème Division et tenta de le rassurer à l'aide d'un faible sourire.

\- Hisagi est entre de bonnes mains, le Capitaine Unohana est la meilleure et Orihime pourra accélérer le processus de guérison.

\- Ce gamin, grogna-t-il et portant ses deux dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait aucun raison de s'interposer comme ça il… il fait chier !

Il frappa le mur à côté de lui, le fissurant sans même se soucier des représailles que cela allait lui causé auprès du Capitaine Unohana.

Renji, qui quand à lui réfléchissait à l'identité de cette femme et à la raison de son attaque sur le Soul Society, fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'un papillon des enfers battit des ailes, juste devant lui.

\- Vice-Capitaine Abarai, l'appela la voix tremblante de Rikichi, le 3ème Siège de la 6ème Division. Vice-Capitaine… c'est terrible… le Capitaine…

La transmission brouillée entrecoupait les propos du jeune homme, mais ces trois mots suffirent à lancer un froid glacial.

\- Kuchiki… vaincu… mourant.

~.~

Sans perdre de temps, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Ishida et Chad, se rendirent à la 6ème Division, mortifié par la nouvelle qui avait frappé. Byakuya Kuchiki, vaincu ? Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, la voix paniqué et effrayé de Rikichi résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Renji, tournant à plein régime.

C'était inimaginable, d'abord Kira, ensuite Ikkaku, Yumichika et Iba, ensuite le Capitaine Muguruma et Hisagi et maintenant le Capitaine Kuchiki ? Quand ce cauchemarde allait-il prendre fin ?

Arrivé aux portes de la 6ème Division, les cinq comparses se figèrent devant le spectacle qui les attendait. Le Capitaine Kuchiki baignait dans une marre de sang, le Kenseikan qui retenait ses longs cheveux noir était brisé, et ces derniers étaient tellement imbibé de sang, qu'ils arborèrent une couleur rougeâtre.

\- Ni-Sama ! Cria Rukia en se précipitant vers lui, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle repéra la silhouette de l'ennemi, toujours présente. Un très long Katana qu'elle tenait d'une seule main, son bras droit reposant toujours dans son haut et sur son obi, elle leva son unique œil sur eux.

Tous se mirent en position de défense. Ishida faisant apparaitre son arc, Chad, son bouclier, quand au Shinigami, tous trois libérèrent la forme Shikai de leur Zanpakuto.

\- Enfoirée, grogna Renji sans parvenir à détacher son regard de son Capitaine.

L'homme qu'il idolâtrait, et qu'il avait juré de vaincre à la loyale avait été vaincu aussi facilement. Et par un seul ennemi ! Byakuya gémit, attirant indéniablement l'attention sur lui. Allongé sur le ventre, son bras s'étira en avant dans leur direction comme s'il cherchait à les attrapé.

Rujia et Renji s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, tandis qu'Ichigo tenait cette femme en joule, bien que totalement désintéresser de lui, son œil focalisé sur les deux autres Shinigami.

\- Ren… ji, murmura Byakuya en tendant de se redresser.

\- Ni-sama, s'écria Rukia, ne bouge pas, tu es gravement blessé…

\- Je suis là Capitaine, tenta de le rassurer Renji en prenant sa main. Je…

\- Idiot, le coupa-t-il le frappant d'un revers de sa main sur ses doigts, levant les yeux sur lui. Va-t-en…

Interloqué, Renji et Rujia échangèrent un regard incompris tandis que Byakuya se redressait tant bien que mal.

\- C'est toi… C'est toi qu'elle cherche, acheva-t-il sous la surprise générale. Renji va-t-en ! cria-t-il presque en crachant un peu de sang qui macula sa bouche et son menton.

Ichigo reporta son attention sur cette femme, réalisant qu'elle avait disparut. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'Ishida comprit.

\- Abarai attention !

Raikan se tenait juste derrière le jeune homme qui eu juste le temps de se lever et de porter une main à la garde de son sabre, qu'il reçue un coup de poing dans l'estomac, l'assommant aussitôt.

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir et que son corps ne touche terre, une ombre le récupéra et s'éloigna avec son fardeau, l'allongeant au sol, sa tête reposant sur ses bras. Celle portant le masque rouge et doré leva une main sur son visage et caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

\- C'est toi… je te reconnaitrais toujours… murmura-t-elle à travers le masque qui obstruait sa voix, la rendant inidentifiable.

\- C'est quoi c'est connerie ? S'écria Ichigo, qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez vous à Renji ?

Aussitôt, deux autres silhouettes les rejoignirent. L'une d'entre elles fut identifié comme celle ayant attaqué Kensei et Hisagi, quand à l'autre, elle avait laissé tomber sa longue cape noir et dévoilait des cheveux rouges coupé dans un carré plongeant. Une pince ornait le coté de sa coiffure depuis laquelle s'échappait plusieurs plumes rouge, jaune bleu et violet. Elle portait un Yukata noir qui dénudait ses épaules, et qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse, dévoilant ses jambes nues. Un magnifique obi entourait sa taille, bleu nuit, noir et violet, tandis qu'un Zanpakuto pendait à sa ceinture. Ses pieds nus n'étaient chaussés que de simple geta d'un rouge cuivré, qui n'émettait pourtant aucun bruit lorsqu'elle marchait.

\- C'est l'heure, murmura-t-elle en tirant la lame de sa ceinture afin de libéré son Zanpakuto.

A peine sortie de son fourreau, et sans même avoir besoin de prononcer son nom, la lame prit immédiatement la forme d'un éventail tranchant. Sans même l'ouvrir elle le leva au ciel qui s'assombrit soudainement. Un éclair le zébra tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber.

La femme au masque souleva le corps de Renji comme s'il ne pesait rien, alors qu'un homme de cette taille et de cette carrure là devait peser lourd, et rejoignit les autres, se rassemblant toutes les unes auprès des autres.

\- Même si tu mériterais la mort Capitaine, je n'ai pas le temps de te l'accorder, annonça Raiken en dissimulant son visage derrière son chapeau de paille. Ce serra pour une prochaine fois… si tu survie à cette nuit.

\- Attendez ou est-ce que vous amenez Renji ? S'écria Rukia en se redressant, prête à poursuivre celles qui allaient enlever son meilleur ami, juste sous ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as cas levez les yeux au ciel, et tu le sauras, lui répondit mystérieusement la porteuse de l'éventail dans un petit sourire.

Aussitôt, une vive lumière blanche fendit le ciel et frappa à l'endroit même ou les quatre jeune femmes se trouvaient et les firent toutes les quatre disparaitre, emportant Renji avec elles.

\- Ren…ji, murmura une dernière fois Byuakuya avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Rukia, dévasté à la fois par l'état de son frère et l'enlèvement de son ami, hurla sa rage tandis que la pluie continuait de s'abattre sur le Seireitei.


	2. Chapter 2 - La garde royal

Bonjour, bon j'avoue que j'aurais au moins aimée avoir une petite review mais bon, tant pis. Après tout, j'ai surtout écrit cette fanfiction pour qu'elle arrête de me tourné dans la tête et m'en débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute.

J'ai donc terminé de relire tous les chapitres et je vais tous les poster d'un coup. J'espère que si une personne lis cette fanfiction, qu'elle appréciera mes idées. Si toutefois une âme charitable pouvait au moins me dire ce qu'elle en a pensé j'avoue que j'apprécierais grandement ! Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

~ La Garde Royale ~

Cela faisait deux jours que Buyakuya était en soin intensif et Unohana n'avait pas quitté son poste afin de s'assurer qu'il ne subirait aucune séquelle à long terme. Si Kira était sortie de son lit, son témoignage n'avait apporté que peu d'éclaircissement sur la situation.

Une femme portant un masque rouge et doré à la fourrure blanche l'avait interpellé en lui demandant son nom et son grade. Refusant de répondre il l'avait apostrophé, lui rappelant que le Seireitei était interdit aux étrangers mais il avait très vite ployé devant la supériorité écrasante de cet ennemi et avait abdiqué en lui donnant son nom. Aussitôt après avoir eu cet information, elle était partit, le laissant en vie sans aucune explication.

Omada, le Vice-Capitaine de la 2ème Division avait bien tenté d'en rajouté et de se faire passé pour un héro, mais la vérité était qu'il avait été attaqué par derrière et directement assommé. Si ces intrus cherchait bel et bien un Vice-Capitaine il ne s'agissait pas de lui car il avait simplement fallu un coup d'œil à son insigne pour que son adversaire le laisse sans plus de cérémonie.

Byakuya avait vécus à peu près la même situation que Kira à quelques détails près. Cette mystérieuse femme ressemblant à une samurai, lui avait demandé le nom de son Lieutenant. Comme il avait refusé de le lui donné, ils avaient engagé le combat. Sa puissance était effroyable, et si Kuchiki était parvenu à esquiver ses assauts mortels, il c'était laissé distraire par ses sentiments lorsqu'il apprit que Renji était celui qu'elle recherchait.

Craindre pour la vie de son lieutenant tandis qu'il combattait n'était pas vraiment très intelligent, mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'hormis Rukia, Renji était la seule autre personne qui comptait pour lui. Bien que rechignant au début à l'avoir comme Vice-Capitaine, Renji n'avait cessez de l'impressionné et de progressé à une vitesse tel qu'un jour très prochain, il ne douterait pas qu'il gagnerait ce combat contre lui qu'il désirait tant.

Mais bien sur, cela, il ne l'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, hormis le fait que ces femmes avaient attaqué le Seireitei à la recherche de Renji, il n'avait rien de nouveau à leur apprendre.

Aussi l'enquête stagnait, en attendant le réveille de Yumichika qui malgré sa totale guérison physique, refusait de sortir de son coma. Ikkaku n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis son admission et même leur Capitaine, Zaraki Kenpachi, était venu s'enquérir de l'état de ses hommes.

\- Alors comme ça Yumichika à perdu face une gonzesse ? S'étonna-t-il avec tout le manque de tact dont il possédait.

\- C'est pas très gentil ça, Keni-Keni ! le rabroua Yachiru jonché sur son épaule.

\- Ouaip, ricana Ikkaku dans un rire sans joie.

Il attrapa la main de son ami entre les siennes, s'étonnant toujours de sa froideur.

\- Allez réveille toi maintenant, murmura-t-il à son intention.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Yumichika était le seul qui semblait avoir reconnu l'une des femmes et il était le seul à pouvoir faire avancer la situation qui les dépassait tous. Pour l'instant, si tout le monde était hors de danger et qu'Hisagi avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de la 4ème Division, son bras toujours en écharpe, personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de Renji Abarai. Etait-il seulement en vie ?

Ichigo n'avait pas quitté la Soul Society depuis lors, épaulant Rukia qui était effondré et en rage. Même Hiyori était touché par la peine de son Capitaine, cessant de faire des vagues.

Orihime avait aidé Unohana avec les blessés, étant l'une des raisons du prompt rétablissement d'Hisagi et de Byakuya Kuchiki. Yamamoto avait été informé de la situation et avait demandé à ce que tous les Capitaines, Vice Capitaine et même Ichigo et ses amis de se réunir dans l'après midi.

A l'aide d'un siège médical, Rukia aida son frère à rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous, inquiète des instructions qu'allait donner le vieux Genryûsai. Après tout, il avait bien interdit les Shinigami d'aider Ichigo à secourir Orihime à l'époque.

Un soupire las s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle plaçait le siège de tel façon à ce qu'il soit positionné à sa place habituel près du Capitaine de la 1ère Division, a sa gauche. Tous les Vices-Capitaines se tenaient derrière leur Capitaines respectifs, Kira, Omaeda, Hisagi et Iba, présentaient tous les quatre encore des séquelles de leurs rencontre avec ces imposteurs.

\- Bien, vous êtes tous là, commença Yamamoto.

Mais le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki se porta par-dessus son épaule, observant la place vide derrière lui, un pincement au cœur lui rappelant la douloureuse vérité.

\- Pas tous, intervient-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

Tous les regards peinés des Capitaines et attristé des Lieutenants ne l'aidaient pas. Bien au contraire. Il serra les poings sur les accoudoirs de son siège et serra les dents.

\- Bien évidement, le Vice-Capitaine Abarai Renji est absent suite à son enlèvement. Après les recherches effectué par le Capitaine Kurotsuchi, ce dernier est parvenu à déterminé l'identité de celles qui nous on attaqué.

Un murmure surpris s'éleva dans l'assemblé, Hisagi partageant un regard avec son Capitaine qui confirma qu'il avait donné la description de celle qui les avait affrontés. Mayuri s'avança au milieu de cette rangé de Capitaine et de Lieutenant. Toute la puissance du Seireitei était réunie en un seul lieu, ce qui donna un violent frisson à Ichigo Kurosaki. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment.

\- Voilà un bref petit résumé des données que j'ai pus récolté, commença le Capitaine de la 12ème Division. D'après le Capitaine Kensei Muguruma, celle qui fut leur adversaire porte le nom de Rain Ōzokutokumu*. Son Zanpakuto est de type combat rapproché car il prend la forme de deux gantelets, octroyant ainsi une force démesuré à son maitre. Celle que le Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki à affronté est Raiken Ōzokutokumu.

Zaraki Kenpashi ricana. S'il avait déjà du mal à réaliser que Yumichika s'était fait battre, que le Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki est été lui aussi vaincus était risible. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir qui agrandit un peu plus son sourire.

\- Son Zanpakuto prend la forme d'un très long Katana qui peu manipuler le sang à sa guise, enchaina Kurotsuchi

Rukia se remémora la quantité effroyable de sang qu'il y avait eu sur les lieux ou elle avait retrouvé son frère, comprenant désormais pourquoi il y en avait tant.

\- Ran Ōzokutokumu possède quand à elle un Zanpakuto qui prend la forme d'un éventail tranchant. Quand à la dernière, c'est un mystère, son visage est resté dissimulé, et à aucun moment elle n'a dégainé son arme. C'est donc celle dont il faut le plus se méfier car tout nous est inconnu chez elle.

Caressant la barbe naissante à son menton, Kyôraku Shunsui, Capitaine de la 8ème Division, réfléchissait à ces informations, murmurant son cheminement à voix haute.

\- Ōzokutokumu… ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Mais bien sur ! S'écria presque Ukitake en frappant la paume de sa main de son poing. C'est la Garde Royale du Roi Spirituel…

Un silence de plomb s'installa après cette révélation lourde de sens, pourtant, Ichigo n'en comprenait pas le sens.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Hiyori en se redressant du mur contre lequel elle était adossé. Vous parlez de la Division Zéro ? C'est insensé !

En effet, Hiyori avait servit l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division, Kirio Hikifune qui depuis près de cent ans avait été promus à la Division Zéro et vivaient depuis lors dans le Palais Royale. Mais comme tous ceux qui avaient été envoyé là bas, elle n'avait plus jamais eux de ses nouvelles.

\- Excusez moi mais… qu'est-ce que c'est la… Division Zéro et le Roi Spirituel ?

Tous l'observèrent sans savoir quoi lui répondre, ce fut contre toute attente Genryûsai en personne qui le lui expliqua.

\- Le Seireitei est comme tu le sais, diriger par la Chambre 46, mais au dessus d'eux, se trouve le Roi Spirituel. Il réside dans le Palais du Roi des Âmes qui existe dans une dimension spéciale uniquement accessibles depuis la Soul Society, le Palais Royale. Il est protégé par la Garde Royale, ou autrement appelé la Division Zéro.

\- C'est pour pouvoir entré dans cette dimension qu'Aizen à œuvré durant toute ces années, rappela Toshiro Hitsugaya. Mais pour pouvoir y entré, seuls les élues ou ceux faisant partie de la Garde Royale le peuvent.

Ichigo semblait perdu face à ces révélations, et laissa le Capitaine Commandant continuer son explication.

\- Son rôle est essentiel au maintien de l'ordre dans le monde. Sans lui, la Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo ainsi que le monde des hommes disparaitrait.

\- Une seule personne peu vraiment être responsable d'autant de… dimension ? Ne pu s'empêcher de s'étonner Ishida Uryu.

\- Il n'en est pas vraiment responsable, expliqua Ukitake avec bienveillance. Sa simple existence maintient l'équilibre de l'univers.

Ichigo ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

\- Dans ce cas, si c'est votre supérieur… votre Roi… pourquoi sa garde personnelle chercherait à vous attaqué et surtout à kidnapper Renji ? C'est insensé…

Toshiro Hitsugaya soupira, comprenant aussi bien que les autres Capitaine ce que cela voulait dire, où insinué.

\- Si Renji Abarai à été enlever et que la Division Zéro en personne est venu le capturer en n'hésitant pas à écraser ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, c'est qu'il à du commettre un crime atroce contre le Roi Spirituel.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ichigo et Rukia en cœur.

Byakuya resta de marbre même si intérieurement il bouillonnait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Insista Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que Renji à bien pu leur faire pour mérité ainsi leur haine ?

\- Ca, nous l'ignorons encore, expliqua Mayuri avec intérêt. J'ai pourtant examiné toute sa vie dans les moindres détails et n'ai rien trouvé qui aurait pu m'indiqué la raison d'une tel rancœur, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Ichigo eu soudain peur de comprendre.

\- Attendez… ne me dite pas que… que vous n'allez rien tenté pour le libéré ?

\- Il s'agit du Roi Spirituel, intervint Soi Fon, que voudrais-tu que l'on fasse ? On ne peu entré au Palais Royale ! Il faut le Oken pour y parvenir. Aizen à presque faillit détruire ta ville natale dans ce but, et tu voudrais toi aussi suivre ses traces ?

\- D'autant plus qu'on ne peu affronté la Division Zéro ou bien même le Roi Spirituel lui-même, ajouta le Capitaine Unohana. Sans lui, notre existence à nous tous serait compromise.

\- Mouais, intervient Zaraki Kenpachi, moi je dis, y a rien qui ne ce coupe pas… mais si Renji les à foutu en rogne, c'est lui que ça regarde…

\- C'est insensé… Byakuya tu vas laisser ce Roi enlever ton lieutenant sans réagir ? S'écria Ichigo incrédule.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki desserra les mâchoires pour la première fois depuis de début de réunion et répondit avec bien trop de calme pour être sincère.

\- Il est la loi, Ichigo. Et si Renji est effectivement coupable d'un crime par le Roi Spirituel en personne, alors nous n'avons pas à nous y opposer.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait. Les ordres, les ordres… il n'y avait que les ordres qui comptait pour lui, au diable son lieutenant ou sa petite sœur. Peu lui importait qu'ils meurent tant que cela respectait les lois et les ordres.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki, l'interpella Genryûsai Yamamoto d'une voix forte afin de ramener l'ordre dans la salle. Je te demanderais pour une fois de ne rien faire. Toi et tes amis seront reconduits sur terre, et tant que la situation n'aura pas évolué, les portes de la Soul Society vous seront désormais closes.

L'annonce surprit tous les Capitaine et Vice Capitaine présent, et le silence s'installa avec la même lourdeur que la nouvelle. Ichigo serrait les poings et contenait difficilement sa rage et sa colère.

\- Alors vous recommencez ? Ne put-il se contenir plus longtemps. Vous abandonnez une fois de plus l'un des vôtres, sous prétexte que la loi l'exige ?

\- Ichigo ! Tenta de l'arrêter Shinji Hirako.

\- Non ! Je ne me tairais pas ! J'en ai ma claque de toutes ces conneries ! D'abord avec les Vizards, vous les avez exclus et rejeté à cause de leur nature et pourtant, ils vous on aider et vous on à tous sauvé la vie. Après il y a eu Rukia, que vous avez manqué de peu d'exécuté sans même chercher à comprendre ! Simplement en suivant vos stupides règles. Après il y a eu Orihime qui à été capturé à cause de vous, de l'un des vôtres, mais vous avez une fois de plus détourné les yeux, et maintenant ça ? Vous allez à nouveau abandonner l'un des vôtres ? Vous avez beau porter vos Haori comme si s'était des symboles de votre pouvoir mais en réalité… vous êtes tous des lâches…

Il tourna les talons après son discourt, suivit de près par ses amis. Si Orihime gardait une mine sombre et que Chad ne pipait mot, Ishida quand à lui ne pouvait que partager l'avis d'Ichigo. Ils avaient craint les Quincy et à cause de leurs lois idiotes, les avaient tous fait exécuté. La Soul Society était définitivement un endroit qui le débectait.

Mais au moment même d'atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même à la volé. Ichigo fit face à face avec son père. Surpris de le voir ici, avec son air sérieux, il recula vivement avant de réalisé qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Ryûken Ishida, le père d'Uryu était également présent, ainsi que Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi.

\- Ryûken ? s'étonna Uryu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? ajouta Ichigo totalement perdu.

Depuis la bataille qui avait opposé les Shinigami contre les forces d'Aizen qui s'était déroulé dans la fausse Karakura, Ichigo n'avait jamais eu la discussion tant attendu avec son père. Il ignorait toujours ses origines et qui il était réellement.

Isshin Kurosaki était vêtue de son uniforme de Shinigami, son Zanpakuto à la taille. Le silence dans la salle était oppressant et Ichigo était totalement perdu. Que faisait son père et celui d'Ishida ici ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils tous une mine aussi sombre ?

Sans qu'Ichigo est pus dire quoi que ce soit, l'un des Capitaines se détacha de sa rangé pour s'approché d'eux. Toshiro Hitsugaya se tenait devant Isshin, la tête baisser. Les poings serrer, il fini par se laisser basculer en avant, posant son front contre le torse de l'homme.

\- Sa faisait longtemps Toshiro-chan, tu as bien grandit.

\- Idiot… murmura Rangiku en les rejoignants d'un pas malhabile. Vous nous avez manquez… Capitaine.

Puis elle se jeta elle aussi dans les bras d'Isshin, laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça « Capitaine » ? s'enquit Ichigo.

\- Il y a encore vingt ans, j'étais l'ancien Capitaine de la 10ème Division, expliqua Isshin à son fils qui le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui poussé. Ce petit gars était mon Vice-Capitaine…

Ichigo alterna son regard entre Toshiro et son père. Un puissant mal de tête commençait déjà à poindre le jour. Mais la surprise était tel qu'Ichigo en oubliait presque ce qu'il avait balancé à tous les membres important du Gotei 13, quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Isshin Shiba, l'appela Genryûsai interpellant par la même occasion Rukia qui se figea.

Les yeux écarquiller sur le père d'Ichigo, tous les morceaux du puzzle s'emboitèrent soudainement dans son esprit.

\- Commandant vous avez dit… Shiba ? Comme…

\- Kaien Shiba était le jeune frère d'Isshin, lui expliqua Kyôraku en observant l'ancien Capitaine qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. Tout comme Kûkaku et Genju qui sont ses frères et sœur.

Ichigo pâlit soudainement. Trop d'information lui arrivaient en même temps et s'était bien plus difficile à encaisser que n'importe quel combat qu'il n'avait jamais eu à mener.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Isshin Shiba ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais définitivement quitté la Soul Society lorsque tu as décidé de vivre sur terre comme un mortel, avec Masaki Ishida.

\- Ishida ? S'étonnèrent Ichigo et Uryu à l'unisson. C'est…

\- Je te promets de tout t'explique une fois qu'on sera seul, le coupa Isshin en posant sur son fils un regard compatissant. Je n'ai que trop tarder, mais pour l'heure, j'ai des informations à transmettre au Gotei 13…

\- Et quels sont-t-elles ? s'interrogea le Comandant Yamamoto.

\- Il y a près de vingt ans, lorsque j'ai quitté la Soul Society, narra Isshin Kurosaki, j'ai été envoyé sur terre afin d'enquêter sur l'apparition d'un étrange Hollow, a Karakura. J'ai affronté cette créature, mais il c'est avéré qu'elle était effroyablement puissante, presque humaine et pourtant, elle possédait une force incroyable qui dépassait la mienne alors que j'étais un Capitaine. J'étais en très mauvaise posture, lorsque Masaki m'en venu en aide.

Lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de sa défunte épouse, une ombre passa dans son regard qui le rendit soudainement bien triste.

\- Une Quincy venait de me sauver la vie, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Contre tout attente, elle est parvenu à défaire cette chose et à me sauvé la vie, mais fut blessé pendant le combat. Le Hollow à la forme quasi humaine, l'avait mordu à l'épaule, et si elle restait forte sans me montré sa douleur, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis resté sur terre afin de m'assurer qu'elle irait bien. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

Isshin serra les poings sous le douloureux souvenir, tandis que le père d'Uryu continua.

\- Masaki est tombé soudainement malade. Ma mère avait adopté cette Quincy venant d'une autre famille décédé, dans l'espoir de nous marié. Deux lignés pure de Quincy, c'était là l'union, parfait, mais Masaki a toujours été une véritable tête brulé. Elle était même fière d'avoir secourut un Shinigami. Je l'ai alors conduite jusqu'à ce Shinigami que j'ai retrouvé, mais c'est là qu'un trou de Hollow est apparu sur sa poitrine.

Ses explications laissèrent tous les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaine bouche bé, choqué par cette nouvelle. De par leur particularité de ne possédé aucun lien avec la Soul Society, les Quincy ne pouvait devenir des Hollow, tout comme ils pensaient tous il y a encore peux, que le Shinigami ne pouvait le devenir non plus.

\- C'est là que je suis entré en scène, intervint Urahara en enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête. J'avais bien entendus ressentie toutes ces modifications de pression spirituelle et je leur suis venu en aide. Mais pour sauvé Masaki, Isshin à du sacrifier ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

Ichigo avait la tête qui allait exploser, trop d'information tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, tels des lames que l'on enfonçait dans son crâne.

\- Cette histoire est vraiment très intéressante, intervient le Capitaine Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi – ou plus communément appelé Rose – Mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre quel est son lien avec la disparition du Vice-Capitaine Abarai.

\- J'y viens, le rassura Isshin en portant une main dans ses cheveux afin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois que je voyais une telle créature.

Toshira et Rangiku échangèrent un regard surpris, ignorant ce que leur ancien Capitaine allait leur révéler.

\- Peut-être quatre vingt ans auparavant, j'ai été au 78ème District du Rukongai, afin de leur apporté mes dons de guérisseur comme je le faisais aussi souvent que je le pouvais.

Il tourna la tête vers Rukia Kuchiki et lui offrit un sourire attendrit.

\- C'est moi qui es suivit la grossesse de ta mère, même si je n'ai pas pu être là à temps pour lui sauvé la vie le jour fatidique. Cependant, yu ressemble beaucoup à ta grande sœur.

Rukia comme Byakuya restèrent interdit, de douloureux souvenir raviver par ces simples mots. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le remercia d'un geste de la tête, lui permettant ainsi de poursuivre.

\- Quand j'étais sur place, j'ai entendu les rumeurs d'une créature féroce et effroyable qui saccageait leurs maisons et tuait des dizaines d'innocent, mais ici, personne ne venait jamais les aider. J'ai donc décidé de rester et d'affronter cette chose, c'est là que je les ai vus, deux membres de la Division Zéro, en plein combat contre ce Hollow à l'apparence si humanoïde. Il aurait pus s'agir d'un Arrancar, mais non… il absorbait l'énergie spirituelle autour de lui pour attaqué et conservait ses distances.

\- Comme un Quincy, murmura Uryu en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il ne parvenait pas assimilé ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Ce Hollow était en réalité un Quincy transformé, confirma Isshin. Et c'était la créature la plus puissante qu'il m'avait été donné de voir… bien plus encore que les Vizards ou les Arrencar. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux membres de la Division Zéro que j'ai vu ce jour là, était deux des femmes qui vous on attaqué.

\- Mayuri ma transmis les données visuels que j'ai montré à Isshin afin d'obtenir son avis sur la question, précisa Urahara. Il ne fait aucun doute que celle que vous appeler Raiken et Ran, étaient tous deux présentes ce jours là.

\- Mais que pouvait bien faire deux membres de la Garde Royale du Roi Spirituel dans ces quartiers ? Ont-elles un lien avec cette créature ?

Le Rukongai était réputé pour sa pauvreté et sa difficulté à survivre là-bas. Pourtant, beaucoup de jeune Shinigami venait de ce district là, tel que Renji, Rukia, ou encore Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vus, un tout jeune garçon avait été tué par la créature, continua Isshin. Avant même que je ne puisse proposer mon aide, tous trois disparurent, rejoignant le Palais Royale sans plus attendre. En menant mon enquête, j'ai découvert que ces deux femmes étaient venues ici afin de retrouver le seul fils du Roi Spirituel qui aurait été enlevé. Ce jeune garçon que j'ai vu mort…

Toutes ces nouvelles déstabilisèrent la totalité des personnes présentent dans ces lieux, instaurant un silence pesant qu'Ichigo fut le premier à brisé.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec Renji ? Il ne peu quand même pas être leur coupable pour ce drame ce…

\- Non Ichigo, l'arrêta Yoruichi. Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Nous savons tous maintenant qu'Aizen était le responsable de la création de cette créature et qu'il était donc présent ce jour là afin de récolté les données de ses recherches, expliqua Urahara avant de marqué une pause, craignant d'annoncer la triste vérité. Comme Aizen était présent sur les lieux, il aurait très aisément pu tromper les sens d'Isshin… ainsi que de la Garde Royale…

Si personne ne semblait comprendre ou il voulait en venir, Uryu fut le seul à s'exclamer avant les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, vous voulez dire que…

\- Que quoi ? s'impatienta Ichigo.

\- … le fils du Roi ne serait pas mort… et que Renji Abarai serait en réalité ce fils disparut, acheva Urahara devant la surprise général.


	3. Chapter 3 - Opération sauver Renji

Chapitre 3

~ Opération sauver Renji ~

Ichigo ne parvenait toujours pas à assimilé tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Son père l'avait conduit jusqu'à la maison des Shiba à l'extérieur du Seireitei. Rukia l'accompagnait tandis que tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, instaurant un silence pesant.

Si Rukia arrivait difficilement à réalisé qu'Ichigo était le neveu de Kaien Shiba, elle ne parvenait pas en revanche à se dire que cet enfant qu'elle avait aidé et avec qui elle avait grandit, était en réalité le fils de la plus haute figure de toute la Soul Society.

Isshin arriva devant la porte de la maison et fut accueillit par un coup de pied magistral de la part de sa sœur qui lui explosa le nez dans la manœuvre.

\- Sale ingrat ! S'écria la jeune femme sans même lui laisser le temps de franchir la porte. Pas un coup de fil en vingt ans et tu reviens comme une fleur devant ma porte ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

Isshin se redressa tant bien que mal, une main à son visage, son nez saignant abondement. Ichigo et Rukia restèrent interdit devant Kûkaku qui martyrisait son frère devant eux.

\- C'est quoi tout ce bouquant grande sœur ? interrogea la voix de Ganju en se figeant sur le pas de la porte. Ichigo ? Rukia ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui est-ce que tu es en train de martyriser grande sœur ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement sous la surprise et s'avança d'un pas hésitant.

\- Grand frère ? Isshin c'est bien toi ?

Le père d'Ichigo se redressa et fit face à son plus jeune frère qu'il salua d'une tape sur l'épaule, le gratifiant d'un sourire.

\- Tu as bien changé, tu me ressemble de plus en plus Ganju, ahaha.

\- Et tu trouve que c'est une bonne chose ? s'énerva Kûkaku en le frappant à nouveau, visant cette fois-ci ces côtes d'un bon coup de coude.

\- Mais… je… bégaya-t-il en alternant Isshin et Ichigo du regard.

\- Je sais, ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi, révéla ce dernier en soupirant. C'est mon père…

D'un geste du pouce il pointa l'homme à côté de lui que Kûkaku tentait d'étranglé avec une clé de bras.

\- QUOI ?! S'écria-t-il si fort qu'il perturba ses ainées qui se chamaillaient toujours.

Rukia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par sa réaction.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi tu lui ressemblais autant, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hein ? S'étonna le Shinigami remplaçant. De qui tu parle ?

\- De mon frère qu'elle à tuer, balança Ganju sans pourtant plus aucune rancune à l'égare de la Capitaine de la 13ème Division. C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble beaucoup, mais j'ai jamais fait le rapprochement…

Il se frotta la tête, gêner de ne pas même y avoir pensé.

\- ça c'est bien vrai, t'es le portait craché de Kaien, ajouta Kûkaku avec émotion.

\- Et maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Rukia profondément intrigué. Je trouve que Karine ressemble un peu à Kûkaku.

Sa remarque laissa Ichigo, Isshin et la principal intéressé stupéfait. Ce fut en cœur que les deux hommes s'exclamèrent.

\- Quoi ? Certainement pas !

\- Ma douce Karine ne peux pas ressemble à cette furie !

\- C'est qui la furie gros nigaud ? S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant à nouveau dessus.

~.~

De leur Côté, Uryu, Orihime et Chad, étaient resté au Seireitei et marchaient en direction des portes afin de rejoindre Isshin et Ichigo plus tard. Ryûken était resté avec Urahara et Yoruichi afin d'apporter leur témoignages et de confirmer l'histoire conté par le père d'Ichigo.

Si Orihime et Chad conversaient sur les origines d'Ichigo, Uryu quand à lui ne cessait de ressasser quelque chose qui l'interpelait, sans parvenir à comprendre.

\- Hey, à quoi tu pense Uryu ? s'enquit la jeune femme en le sortant de ses songes.

Ishida sursauta presque, surpris par l'intervention de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser mais… toutes ces expérimentations qu'Aizen à pratiqué sur les Shinigami et les Hollow… et maintenant sur les Quincy… Je me demandais si la chose que nous avons vue à Las Noches, quand Kurosaki à affronter Ulquiorra n'était pas cette sorte de Hollow dont parlait Isshin tout à l'heure. Arpès tout, si Kurosaki est à moitié Quincy, ce serrait possible.

Chad et Orihime en restèrent stupéfait. Cette dernière se rappelant très bien de cette forme très humaine qu'avait eux Ichigo et pourtant, il n'était plus lui-même. Incapable de parler et de reconnaitre ses alliées, ne faisant plus la distinction entre le bien et le mal.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Aizen aurait fait une chose pareille, répondit Orihime en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. C'est vrai, même si Ichigo à réussi à l'arrêter, finalement on ne sait pas pourquoi il voulait atteindre le Palais Royale. Et quel était le lien entre toutes ces expérimentations et son but.

\- Je pense qu'il ne serre à rien de trop réfléchir, répondit Chad à la surprise de ses amis. Aizen ne pourra plus causer du tord à personne, donc inutile de s'en inquiéter. Ce qui devrait nous préoccupé en cet instant… c'est comment retrouvé Renji.

Ishida et Orihime approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je sais ce qu'a dit le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto, ajouta la jeune femme avec détermination. Mais il est hors de question que nous abandonnons notre ami. Renji n'a pas hésité à enfreindre les lois de la Soul Society pour venir me sauvé au Hueco Mundo avec vous tous, alors je ne l'abandonnerais pas non plus.

Chad sourit face à la force de caractère de la jeune femme, heureux de la savoir si sur d'elle et de ses choix.

\- Pour ma part, même si je n'aime pas les Shinigami je dois bien avouer que Renji et moi avons combattu côte à côte et avons souffert ensemble, répondit Uryu en remontant les lunettes sur son nez, son visage s'assombrissant au souvenir de leur combat contre Szayel Aporro Grantz. Malgré le fait que je sois un Quincy, il ne m'a jamais abandonné et est resté combattre avec moi. Je pense que je lui dois au moins ça.

\- Même si je ne suis pas très proche de Renji, ajouta Chad, c'est une personne sur qui l'on peu compter et je suis sur que si les rôles avaient été inversé, il me serait venu en aide.

Il serra le poing et l'observa quelques instant. Il savait désormais d'où lui venait ce pouvoir. Son _fullbring_ lui venait d'un hollow, mais l'important n'était pas d'où sa force venait, mais ce qu'il décidait d'en faire. Chad avait toujours pensé qu'il devait l'utilisé pour protégé les gens et ses amis, c'était là la parfaite occasion de démontrer ce qu'il valait.

\- Ne reste plus que Rukia et Ichigo, ajouta Inoue. Même si je pense que ce seront les premiers à vouloir partir à la rescousse de Renji…

Non loin d'eux, une ombre les espionnait. Sans se faire repérer, elle s'en alla, laissant les âmes errantes derrière elle.

~.~

Dans une des Chambre de la 4ème Division, Ikkaku Madarame fut rejoint par Hanataro qui examina les constantes de Yumichika. Le 3ème Siège de la 11ème Division n'avait jamais été très patient et encore moins qu'en il s'agissait d'une question de survie pour son meilleur ami.

\- Tout à l'air normal, intervint le Shinigami qui hésita à partir, voyant très bien le désarroi dans lequel était plongé Ikkaku.

\- Ce n'est pas normal non, murmura ce dernier sans quitter des yeux son ami.

Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été proche des gens de la 11ème Division qui n'avait eu de cesse de le rabaissé parce que son Zanpakuto lui permettait de soigné et non pas de se battre. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'Ikkaku s'était grandement ouvert d'esprit au contact d'Ichigo et il avait remit les points sur les i avec tous les membres de sa Division. Depuis, Hanataro n'avait jamais plus été embêté par eux.

\- Excusez-moi Madarame, mais je ne peu rien faire de plus. Physiquement, Ayasegawa est hors de danger.

\- Alors pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? s'écria-t-il presque en levant sur lui un regard désespérer se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Hanataro sursauta vivement, faisant se rassoir Ikkaku dans un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il porta son visage dans ses mains et inspira et expira plusieurs fois, afin d'essayer de se calmer.

\- Elles vont me le payer… Peut importe qui elles sont… cette femme vas me le payer.

\- Ran…

Ikkaku et Hanataro se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le blessé qui ouvrit des yeux vitreux, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Yumichika leva un bras au-dessus de lui et tendis la main, comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose.

\- Yumichika ?! Yumichika répond moi, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Yumichika !

Immédiatement, le membre de la 4ème Division se chargea de vérifié que son patient ne manquait de rien et secoua la tête afin de confirmer à Ikkaku qu'il ignorait ce qu'il ce passait.

\- Yumichika regarde moi, l'appela le 3ème Siège en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et le força à croiser son regard.

\- Yumichika… c'est moi c'est Ikkaku, tu es hors de danger tu…

\- Ran ?

Le jeune homme se redressa soudainement et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de cette femme qu'Ikkaku avait plus qu'envie de tuer. Au diable les bonnes manières, ce n'était certainement pas le fait que ce soit une femme qui allait le retenir.

\- Elle n'est pas ici elle est…

\- Je dois la retrouver… je dois…

Yumichika tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent lorsqu'il se remit debout. Si Ikkaku ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps, il se serrait effondrer à terre.

\- Hey, doucement…

\- Je vais chercher le Capitaine Unohana immédiatement, le prévint Hanataro en sortant de la chambre en toute hâte.

\- Ran… je suis désolé je…

Ikkaku ne savait plus quoi faire. Il remit Yumichika sur son lit et resta assis à son bord, la tête de son ami posé sur son épaule, sentent ses larmes inonder son kimono.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me raconte pas ce qu'il ce passe… Yumichika s'il te plait… parle moi.

Mais le shinigami resta silencieux jusqu'au retour du Capitaine de la 4ème Division qui termina de l'occulter, demandant à être seule avec son patient dans la chambre. Ikkaku eu du mal à accepter mais la force de persuasion de cette femme était au-delà de tout entendement.

\- Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions Yumichika. Cette femme qui t'as attaqué, toi ainsi que le Vice Capitaine Iba… qui était-elle ?

Conservant le silence, Unohana posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne, et l'obligea gentiment à croisé son regard, d'un doigt sous son menton.

\- Tout ce que tu diras de trop personnelle restera dans cette chambre, mais je dois savoir si tu possède des informations capitales pour notre enquête.

Yumichika baissa les yeux, mais capitula en hochant la tête.

\- Connaissais-tu cette jeune femme prénommé Ran ?

Un nouveau mouvement de tête lui répondit, ce qui était déjà une bonne avancé en soit.

\- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue au souvenir douloureux qui était lié à cette rencontre, serrant le cœur de la responsable de la 4ème Division.

~.~

_Quatre vingt ans plus tôt… _

Au Rukongai, la vie n'était jamais simple, et pour personne. Encore moins lorsque l'on vivait seuls des les bas quartiers ou le taux de pauvretés égalait celui de la criminalité. Si l'on était fort, l'on pouvait survivre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Yumichika à cette époque là.

Etre beau au Rukongai, était une malédiction. Surtout lorsque l'on était incapable de se défendre et que des brutes en profitaient. C'est dans une ruelle pourtant pas si sombre que cela, que Yumichika Ayasegawa venait de se percuté à la dure réalité. Luttant de toute ses forces contres ces cinq hommes qui tentaient de lui retirer son Kimono en le molestant au passage, il eu beau crier à son déchirer les cordes vocales et supplier qu'on lui vienne en aide, personne ne vint.

Du monde passait devant cette ruelle pourtant, mais personne ne voulait se frotter à la colère de ses assaillants et baissèrent la tête comme s'ils ne voyaient rien, pressant le pas pour s'éloigner. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant, mordant l'oreille de l'homme qui se plaçait entre ses cuisses, il la serra si fort entre ses mâchoire qu'il la lui arracha.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais au moins ce serrait-il battu jusqu'au bout. L'homme hurlait et se tenait le coté du visage en sang avant de sombré à côté de lui. Les quatre autres le suivirent, laissant le temps à Yumichika de refermer son kimono abimé sur son torse, tremblant comme une feuille.

C'est là qu'il vit la plus belle créature qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Elle semblait tout droit sortit d'un rêve. Le tissue de son Yukata et les ornements de sa tenue ne laissait aucun doute quand à sa nature de noble. Elle ne venait pas d'ici et pourtant, elle l'avait sauvé.

\- Pauvre petite fleur… te voilà toute abimée…

Elle lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Yumichika se sentait si sale, et elle… elle était si lumineuse, si propre. Il accepta cette main tendu qui arrivait comme une bénédiction, mais ses jambes refusèrent de se relever. Resserrant ses bras autour de son torse, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Jolie petite fleur ? Moi c'est Ran.

\- Yumi… Yumi… chika, bredouilla-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toutes seuls sur ses joues.

\- Ne pleure pas Yumi-chan… ne t'en fais pas. Ça va allez maintenant.

Elle lui offrit à nouveau sa main et l'aida cette foi-ci à se remettre debout. Sans rien ajouter, elle le conduisit jusqu'au prochain marchand de vêtement et lui choisit un magnifique Kimono blanc à fleure. Yumichika ignorait s'il était pour homme, mais il le trouva incontestablement magnifique. Elle donna quelques pièces au marchand et lui offrit de quoi se changer.

Sa précédente tenue avait été déchiré par ses monstres et elle l'amena dans une auberge afin de le débarbouillé un peu avant d'enfilé son présent. Habillé et peigné, elle l'observa avec un sourire au coin et passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa avec la tendresse d'une mère.

Comme beaucoup de personne au Rukongai, Yumichika n'avait jamais connu la sienne, mais s'il devait l'imaginé, elle serait aussi belle, douce et chaleureuse que cette femme.

\- Les belles choses sont si vite détruites par ici, s'en désola-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et ajouta.

\- Tu ne possède pas encore les armes qu'il te faut pour te défendre, Yumi-chan… mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider…

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa son front contre le sien, une lueur étrange le traversa et il se sentit soudainement plus vaillant et plus fort.

\- Désormais tu serras une fleur capable de résister à toutes les tempêtes.

\- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? s'enquit-il sans comprendre réellement ce qu'elle venait de faire ni pourquoi elle était aussi gentille avec lui.

\- J'aime juste les belles choses, et je fais en sorte qu'elles puissent le rester. Ne cache jamais le fais que tu sois beau Yumi-chan, soit en fière.

D'un geste de la main délicat elle retira quatre plumes de la barrette de ses cheveux, deux rouges et deux jaunes qu'elle plaça dans ses cheveux à lui, qu'elle coinça derrière son oreille. Elle rit en voyant le résultat sous le regard gêné du jeune homme.

\- Tu n'auras cas les garder en souvenir de moi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partit, il la rattrapa, lui attrapent la manche sans même avoir réfléchie. Se ravisant, il la libéra et baissa la tête. Il savait très bien que Ran était d'un autre monde et qu'il ne pouvait la suivre, à quoi pensait-il ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester Yumi-chan, même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir… mais je suis à la recherche de mon frère. Un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges… est-ce que par hasard tu l'aurais vu ?

Yumichika secoua la tête, désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

\- Non… désolé.

\- Cela ne fait rien, prend soin de toi Yumi-chan et ne laisse plus jamais personne te faire du mal. Soi fort, quoi qu'il arrive…

Yumichika approuva d'un hochement de tête et observa la jeune femme s'éloigné comme elle était venu, tel un mirage. Depuis lors, si jusque là il n'avait jamais possédé d'énergie spirituel – et était donc née incapable de devenir un jour Shinigami - il avait désormais cette faculté et cette force qui lui permettrait de ne plus jamais laissez personne l'écraser ou le malmener.

~.~

Le Capitaine Unohana l'observa avec un mélange de tristesse et d'étonnement. Dire que ce jeune homme avait manqué de subir de tel violence, cela révoltait la femme qu'elle était. Quand au dernier passage de son récit, c'était tout juste impensable. Cette femme avait semble-t-il partager son énergie spirituelle avec Yumichika, lui donnant ainsi la puissance et la force nécessaire pour devenir un Shinigami.

Il n'était guère étonnant que le 5ème Sièges de la 11ème Division refusait de trahir cette femme qui fut pour lui, la seule à lui avoir présenté un geste de tendresse sincère et de compassion.

\- Je vais informer le Commandant Capitaine des quelques détails qui nous intéresse, le reste… restera entre toi et moi. Même si je te conseille d'en parler à quelqu'un…

Yumichika hocha simplement la tête. Il avait déjà pensé à en parler à Ikkaku lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré, peu de temps justement après cet évènement, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. S'en doute par honte et par crainte qu'il ne le regarde différemment. Et plus les jours passait, plus leur amitié devenait forte et plus il devenait difficile pour lui de le lui avouer.

\- Merci… est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a eu des blessés ? s'enquit Yumichika avant que le Capitaine Unohana ne sorte de sa chambre.

\- Le Capitaine Kuchiki et les vice-Capitaines Hisagi, Kira et Omaeda, mais ils sont tous hors de danger.

Yumichika sembla rassuré et un poids s'enleva de ses épaules.

\- Mais ils on enlever le Vice-Capitaine Renji Abarai.

Les yeux écarquillé, Yumichika porta ses mains à son visage, ne sachant quoi faire. Ran avait été celle qui l'avait sauvé et qui lui avait offert cette vie qu'il menait actuellement. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais rien connu de tout cela, pire encore il n'aurait pu échapper à ces brutes à ce viol. Mais elle et ces autres femmes avaient attaqué le Gotei 13 ? Pourquoi ?

… _mais je suis à la recherche de mon frère. Un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges… est-ce que par hasard tu l'aurais vu ?_

Cette phrase résonna dans son esprit comme la réponse à une évidence.

\- Capitaine Unohana… Je crois savoir pourquoi elle a enlevé Renji je…

\- D'après les dernières informations que nous avons récoltées il semblerait que Renji Abarai soit en réalité le fils légitime du Roi Spirituel.

La surprise fut atténue par sa soudaine prise de conscience et Yumichika réalisa alors que Ran, cette femme à qui il devait absolument tout, étant réalité depuis toujours la sœur de Renji. C'était tout bonnement insensé.

\- Votre ami, Ikkaku Madarame n'a pas quitté votre chevet, ajouta Unohana avec bienveillance. Vous devriez lui parler… il était fou d'inquiétude à votre sujet.

Touché par cette révélation qui ne le surprenait pas vraiment, Yumichika hocha la tête, remerciant par la même occasion le Capitaine. Parler de son histoire et de cette partie de sa vie pour la première fois lui avait comme arraché un fardeau qu'il avait toujours porté depuis lors.

La porte s'ouvrit et Unohana s'en alla, laissant Ikkaku prendre sa place auprès du patient.

\- Yumichika enfin… tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Ne recommence jamais ça !

Yumichika lui offrit un faible sourire avant de poser une main à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander Ikkaku. Est-ce que… tu veux bien m'aider ?

Perturbé par le sérieux de son ami, Madarame sentit que cette discussion allait prendre un tournant qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Mais il prit sur lui et s'installa, prêt à soutenir son ami quoi qu'il advienne.

~.~

Une fois la nuit tombée, Ichigo et Rukia retrouvèrent Ishida et les autres. Tous étaient près à rentré ou tout du moins, le prétendirent-ils. Isshin et Ryûken retournèrent sur terre mais avant cela, le père d'Ichigo s'en alla retrouver son fils et lui offrit un faible sourire. Isshin était rarement sérieux mais en cet instant, Ichigo savait qu'il pensait à sa mère. Il n'y avait que lorsque cela touchait Masaki que son père réagissait ainsi.

\- Lorsque tu reviendras tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites, en attendant… va sauver ton ami.

Urahara sortie de la maison des Shiba suivit par Kûkaku et Yoruichi.

\- Tout est en place, les prévient l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division.

\- Excusez-moi de poser la question mais… c'est si simple que ça d'entre dans le Palais Royale? S'interrogea Uryu. Je croyais qu'il fallait le Oken pour y parvenir ?

\- Le Ōken n'est pas quelque chose de matériel, mais c'est en réalité le pouvoir donné à ceux qui sont choisi pour faire partir de la Garde Royale, expliqua Urahara. Ainsi donc, n'importe qui faisant partie de cette dimension possède dans ses os et dans ses cheveux, le Oken.

Yoruichi déposa un coffre au sol et l'ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi plusieurs bracelets de ficelles rouges. Urahara les récupéra et leur distribua à chacun. En l'enfilant, Uryu caressa le fil et trouva sa texture étrange.

\- C'est…

\- Des cheveux oui. De Renji Abarai pour être exacte. Avec les nouvelles informations qui nous son parvenu, il ne fait aucun doute que si Renji est bien le fils du Roi Spirituel, alors il possède le Oken.

Ichigo éloigna le bracelet de ses yeux et répliqua avec une moue dégouter.

\- Un bracelet en cheveux… pas du tout glauque… mais dit moi Urahaha, comment tu as pu récupérer autant de cheveux de Renji ? T'es un fétichiste c'est ça ?

Le rire tonitruant de l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division, détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère chargé de nervosité.

\- Pas du tout, Mayuri en avait conservé une quantité astronomique, j'ignore pourquoi cela dit, mais ça nous est plutôt utile en ce moment.

Uryu frissonna en repensant aux excentricités du Capitaine de la 12ème et réalisa soudainement.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que Kurotsuchi est au courant de ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Mon chou, tous les Capitaines savent que vous n'allez pas restez les bras croisées en attendant de savoir si votre ami est en vie ou pas, intervient Yoruichi en posant une main sur sa hanche.

\- Mais… les ordres du Capitaine Commandant disait que…

\- Il était obligé, l'arrêta Isshin. Le Palais Royale est au-dessus de sa juridiction. Mais vous… vous agissez en votre nom et pas en celui du Seireitei.

Ichigo comprit enfin pourquoi il avait annoncé de tels restrictions à leur égares. Il voulait assurez ses arrières et préservé les siens d'éventuel représailles. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir ainsi crié envers les Capitaines et les Vice-Capitaines. Ils étaient juste pieds et poings liées.

\- Bien, à moins que vous ne vouliez manquer le départ, vous pouvez venir récupérez les vôtres, s'écria Urahara, une main en porte voix, agitant les bracelets qui lui restait dans la main.

De l'ombre sortirent Ikkaku et Yumichika qui était aidé par son ami pour parvenir à rester debout.

\- Yumichika tu es réveillé ! s'écria Ichigo heureux de savoir son ami sain et sauf.

\- Nous venons avec vous…

L'intonation d'Ikkaku était peu assurée et cela pouvait se lire sur son visage qu'il était contre cette idée. Surtout que Yumichika ne parvenait même pas à rester debout sans son aide. Récupérant les bracelets dont il enfila le sien, il donna l'autre à son ami.

Lorsque Yumichika lui avait demander de l'aider à retrouvé Ichigo pour partir avec lui afin de retrouver cette femme, il avait cru à une plaisanterie. Il bouillonnait de colère à cet idée, mais par amitié, et parce qu'il savait cette tête de mule était prêt à y aller même sans son aide, il avait accepté.

Tout deux furent rejoint par Orihime, qui proposa gentiment au blessé.

\- Si vous avez encore mal, je peu peut-être vous aidez à…

\- Merci mais… même le Capitaine Unohana ne peu rien faire de plus.

Après tout, ce n'était pas un problème physique mais quelques choses de bien plus profond.

\- Orihime possède des pouvoirs différents, cru bon de préciser Chad.

\- Laissez-moi essayer d'accord ?

D'un geste de la tête il approuva et laissa la jeune femme réfuter la réalité, comme tel était son pouvoir. Se sentant plus léger, Yumichika parvint à se tenir seul debout, tandis qu'une autre ombre sorti de la nuit.

\- Ni-sama ! S'écria Rukia étonné.

\- Si tu es là pour nous empêchez d'y allez Byakuya, tu peux faire demi tour, répliqua Ichigo avec acidité, une main sur le manche de son Zanpakuto près à se battre s'il le fallait.

\- Oh il n'est pas là pour vous empêchez de faire quoi que ce soit, le rassura Yoruichi en posant son coude sur son épaule. Pas vrai Byakuya ?

\- Celui-là est à toi si tu le désir, lui expliqua Urahara en lui lançant le dernier bracelet qu'il avait en main.

Byakuya Kuchiki l'attrapa avec aisance et l'observa un moment sans rien dire.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Ichigo. Byakuya tu…

\- Cette femme ma vaincus et je ne peux rester sur une défaite, expliqua-t-il simplement en posant ses doigts sur les cheveux qui constituait le bracelet.

Mais il ne pouvait tromper personne avec de tel propos, et surtout pas sa vieille amie qui sourit machiavéliquement, prête à le taquiner un peu.

\- Dis surtout que tu veux te venger et récupéré ton cher lieutenant…

Byakuya conserva son calme olympien, son regard de glace frappant ce maudit chat de gouttière.

\- … de plus, reprit-il en reportant son attention sur le Shinigami remplaçant, tu avais raison. J'ai trop souvent laissé les ordres et la loi dicter ma conduite et à cause de cela, j'ai bien faillit perdre Rukia.

Cette dernière fut touchée par ce repentie qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son inaction face à son exécution à l'époque, mais elle le laissa poursuivre.

\- Je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs avec Renji… je ne me laisserais plus aveuglé par les ordres que je juge injuste. Pas aux prix de la vie de ceux qui… de ceux me son cher.

Si Rukia en avait les larmes aux yeux, Ichigo quand à lui resta très sceptique.

\- Ok heu… Byakuya ? Tu as peut-être des dommages plus sérieux qu'on ne le pensait… cette femme t'a peut-être frapper trop fort à la tête ?

Byakuya garda son calme olympien et enfila le bracelet sous le regard étonné de tout le monde. Même Yoruichi n'eu pas le cœur de poursuivre dans sa voie pour le charrier. Pour être honnête elle était même émue de sa déclaration indirecte et elle ressentait une étrange fierté de voir cet homme si froid redevenir le jeune garçon plein de vie qu'elle avait connu.

Depuis la mort de sa femme, Hisana, il avait perdu cette étincelle qu'il n'avait retrouvée qu'au contact de Rukia et de Renji. Si Rukia était devenu peu disponible pour lui depuis sa nomination de Vice-Capitaine, puis de Capitaine, Renji était alors devenu alors son seul pilier. Le seul qui le connaissait vraiment, qui savait interpréter ses silences et ses regards sans qu'il est besoin de s'exprimer. Sans Renji, il ressentait un énorme vide qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais qui lui était insupportable, comme une blessure qui ne voulait pas guérir.

\- Je veux juste récupérer mon Vice-Capitaine, termina-t-il en croisant le regard d'Ichigo qui souriait, heureux de voir que Byakuya avait bien changé depuis le jour ou il l'avait rencontré.

\- Bien, s'exclama Urahara en frappant dans ses mains. Tout le monde est près ?

Yumichika remercia Orihime d'un geste de la tête, bougeant son corps avec bien plus de facilité qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis son réveille. Chacun s'équipèrent de son bracelet réalisé à partir des cheveux de Renji, lorsque l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division fit signe à Kûkaku d'apporter la machine qui allait leur permettre d'ouvrir les portes menant au Palais Royale.

Ichigo et les autres restèrent concentrer plus que jamais. Personne ne connaissait vraiment l'étendu de la puissance de leurs nouveaux ennemis, mais chacun d'entre eux partaient une raison de ce battre qui leur permettraient de bravé n'importe quel danger. D'autant était-il que l'effet de surprise avait joué en leur défaveur, ce qui n'allait plus être leur cas désormais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Renji… on vient te sauvé, murmura Rukia tandis qu'une lumière vive, semblable à celle qu'ils avaient vus lorsque leurs nouvelles ennemis avaient emporté Renji avec elles, s'échappa de la machine d'Urahara.

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à passé dans la lumière, leur révéla-t-il en tenant son chapeau pour pas qu'il s'envole.

\- Direction, le Palais Royal ! S'écria Ichigo en ouvrant la marche.


	4. Chapter 4 - Le Choix d'Ichigo

Chapitre 4

~ Le choix d'Ichigo ~

Arriver au Palais Royale, était bien plus facile que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. C'était peut-être même un peu trop facile.

S'étendait devant eux une vaste cour, dont un escalier menait à une sorte d'ancien temple. Le bâtiment était protégé par une large muraille et par un édifice qui laissait entrevoir l'escalier continuer derrière lui, menant à une autre maisonnée, encore et encore jusqu'à terminé par un Palais qui semblait aussi énorme que Las Noches. Des milliers de cerisier en fleur ornaient les jardins, teintant les lieux d'une dominance de rouge.

\- Nous y voilà, murmura Ichigo avec une certaine angoisse.

\- En route, ne perdons pas de temps, ordonna Byakuya en ouvrant la marche.

Ce qui agaça profondément le Shinigami remplaçant.

\- Tu n'es pas le chef de cette expédition Byakuya ! lui fit-il remarquer.

Lui qui était habitué à mener la marche, n'appréciait pas de se retrouver relégué au second plan. Mais tous les autres le suivre sans se posé de question.

\- Ne reste pas à la traine Kurosaki, l'appela Ishida qui remontait les lunettes sur son nez.

Ichigo soupira et suivit le mouvement. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucun garde ou signe de vie. Juste cette nature et ce paysage époustouflant. Un frison parcourut son échine, mais il ignorait ce que cela voulait dire.

~.~

Renji fronça les yeux avant de les ouvrir en papillonnant des cils. Son estomac lui faisait mal, mais il se focalisa plutôt sur cette forme étrange penché au-dessus de lui qui l'observait avec de grand yeux ébahit.

\- Les filles, il se réveil, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et jeune, débordant d'excitation.

\- Laisse le respirer Rumiko, la gronda une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

\- C'est incroyable, ajouta une autre au timbre plus suave et chantant. Maintenant que je le vois je ne peu que confirmer… vous vous ressemblez tellement.

Renji se redressa soudainement se rappelant de tout. L'attaque sur le Seireitei, son Capitaine mourant à terre et… d'un regard à droite et à gauche il réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait plus à la Soul Society. Une chambre pratiquement entièrement vide à l'exception du futon sur lequel il était allongé et d'un autel funéraire devant lui, arborant un présentoir sur lequel un magnifique Kimono noir et rouge était présentée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qui êtes vous bordel et ou je suis ?

\- Tu es au Palais Royal, lui expliqua la voix chantante, une très belle femme, féminine portant un tricorne marron sur la tête.

Ses longs cheveux rouges pendaient sur ses épaules dénudées par un bustier et une chemise qui dévoilait une belle poitrine. Renji déglutie, sans vraiment savoir si c'était l'annonce d'ou il se trouvait ou le fait d'être face à une telle femme qui le rendait nerveux.

\- Quand à la question qui nous somme, reprit celle qui avait un œil bandé et qui était également celle qui avait vaincu son Capitaine. Nous sommes tes sœurs…

La nouvelle mit plusieurs secondes à atteindre le cerveau de Renji, qui une fois après avoir assimilé la nouvelle, explosa de rire. Il se frappa le genou plusieurs fois, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, tant il riait.

\- Désolé… mais vous vous trompez de gars… je suis orphelin et j'ai pas de famille, répondit-il finalement en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

\- Raiken, tu aurais pus le lui dire avec plus de tact, le gronda la plus jeune qui avait été la première à prendre la parole.

De petite taille, elle ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgée que le Capitaine Histugaya. Elle portait de longs cheveux rouge sombre semblables aux siens qu'elle avait noués en deux couettes hautes, dont plusieurs mèches s'en échappaient autour de son visage. Ses yeux dorés le fixèrent attentivement tandis que son petit sourire compatissent la rendait adorable. Elle portait un Kimono rouge et doré, avec un ôbi noir à la taille. Elle portait une sorte de talisman autour du cou qui retombait sur son buste, jusqu'au sol. Assise à genoux à ses côtés, elle portait sur lui un regard admiratif et émue.

Dans une petite courbette elle se pencha en avant et le salua.

\- Moi c'est Rumiko, je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Grand Frère, se présenta-t-elle sous l'étonnement du jeune homme.

\- Attendez vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse… vous faites forcement erreur je…

La belle femme qui avait parlé et qui portait un chapeau étrange s'accouda sur les épaules de la plus jeune et se présenta à son tour. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon fendu sur les côtés et qu'un bustier rehaussé d'une ceinture à laquelle pendait son Zanpakuto.

\- Moi c'est Risa.

\- Mais je…

La seule de toute qui avait les cheveux couper court s'assise elle aussi aux pieds de son futon et lui offrit un sourire émue.

\- Moi c'est Ran…

\- Et moi Raiken, rétorqua la femme à l'allure de Samurai en se pointant de son pouce.

Elle possédait une attitude peu féminine qui rappelait celle de Kûkaku, au Shinigami. Renji était de plus en plus perdu. Déjà que retenir des noms n'était pas son fort, il ne parvenait toujours pas à assimilé le fait que ces femmes puisse être de sa famille.

\- Moi c'est Rain, se présenta à son tour la jeune femme aux cheveux asymétrique et aux gantelets puissants qu'avait affronté Hisagi et le Capitaine Muguruma.

Elle était encore debout et agitait la main devant elle avec un petit sourire.

\- La petite discrète qui est derrière moi, c'est Rin.

Elle la pointa du doigt et Renji réalisa qu'une autre jeune femme se tenait adossé contre l'un des murs de la chambre. Elle portait un bonnet noir sur la tête masquant le haut de ses longs cheveux rose, et un manteau très court qui ne possédait que de longues manches et qui remontait jusque sous son menton. Un anneau dans le nez et un piercing à la lèvre du bas, elle semblait être la seule d'entre toute à ne pas montré autant de joie à son encontre.

Ne restait plus que celle qui portait ce masque étrange rouge et doré. Soudainement, un flash lui traversa le crâne, lui provoquant une vive douleur, tandis qu'il portait une main à sa tête dans un gémissement.

\- Renji-ni ? s'enquit la plus jeune inquiète.

Mais elle stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux exorbités du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? s'enquit-il en redressant la tête, cherchant une réponse parmi ces femmes.

Ce masque… il avait des brides de souvenir sans queue ni tête qui lui vrillait la cervelle. C'était impossible…

\- Tu te rappelle de ce masque, pas vrai ? devina sa porteuse en attirant son attention. Il était exposé dans la salle du trône et nous nous étions battue pour savoir lequel de nous deux aurait le droit de le porter.

Des images venaient étayer ces propos tel un songe oublié depuis longtemps.

\- Tu avais gagné, enchaina-t-elle en portant une main au masque afin de le retirer avec une lenteur extrême. Et j'ai tellement pleuré et que tu as fini par me le donner.

Le masque tombé, Renji écarquilla les yeux. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir. Hormis le fait qu'elle était une femme et que les traits de son visage étaient plus fin, elle lui ressemblait énormément. Avec une tel apparence, il était impossible de douté de leur propos. Par tous les Dieux, il avait une famille !

\- … est-ce que tu me reconnais ? Renji ?

-… Rei…

Une autre douleur traversa sa tête et il gémit de douleur en se tenant la tête, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, avant que tout ne lui reviennent en mémoire. L'histoire qu'elle venait de lui raconter il s'en souvenait. Cette petite fille qui ne cessait de pleurer et à qui il avait cédée ce tr »sor qu'il chérissait tant. Ce masque. Cette petite fille. Sa sœur. Sa jumelle.

\- Reiji, murmura-t-il sans vraiment savoir d'où il tenait cette information.

Mais le sourire de cette dernière lui confirma qu'il avait vu juste. Ses très longs cheveux rouges, identique aux siens, cascadaient sur ses épaules et encadrait son visage. Ces yeux marron identiques aux siens étaient braqués sur lui avec un regard à la fois triste et remplie d'émotion.

\- Tu es notre frère, répéta Raiken en posant un coude sur son genou dans une position décontracté. Le seul fils du Roi Spirituel.

\- Je… bredouilla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ? Je…

\- Il y a près de quatre vingt ans, un traitre à la couronne ta enlevé, expliqua l'ainé en portant une main à son œil perdu. Je l'ai perdu en essayant de l'en empêcher, et notre nourrisse, Kirio Hikifune – l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division, avant la promotion de Kisuke Urahara - y a trouver la mort. Tu as ensuite été emmené au Rukongai ou nous t'y avons cherché Mère, Ran et moi. Nous ignorions ce que tes ravisseurs voulaient et s'ils allaient te faire du mal et nous étions tous, fou d'inquiétude.

Elle baissa les yeux et serra les poings. La frustration et la colère transpirait de tous les ports de sa peau.

\- Mais lorsque l'on ta retrouvé, tu étais seul et alors qu'on pensait pouvoir te ramener chez nous sain et sauf, Mère c'est soudainement changée en monstre. Une sorte de Hollow à forme humaine et s'en est prise à tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle ne différenciait plus le bien du mal et nous à attaqué. Elle a fini par s'en prendre à toi et t'a tué juste sous nos yeux…

C'était bien trop d'information d'un coup pour Renji qui sentait son cœur lourd près à exploser.

\- Tu du moins… c'était ce que l'on pensait il y a encore une semaine, précisa Risa avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu as survécus, ajouta Rumiko avec cette joie innocente dans son regard. J'étais encore un bébé quand c'est arrivé et je n'avais aucun souvenir de Mère ou de toi mais… j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi que c'est comme si je te connaissais déjà.

\- Attendez, attendez, les arrêta Renji en portant ses mains devant lui dans un geste pour les stopper. Vous avez dit que votre mère… Ma mère…

_Ma mère. _

Ces mots sonnaient tellement faux à ces oreilles. Lui qui avait toujours pensée être un orphelin dont les parents avaient été tué ou bien qu'ils l'avaient abandonné parce qu'il était une bouche de trop à nourrir. Mais un autre flash lui montrant une femme aux longs cheveux rouges s'imposa à son esprit, l'affublant un violent mal de tête.

\- Tu t'en rappelle ? s'enquit Reiji avec inquiétude.

\- Je… je crois que j'ai des flashs qui me reviennent mais… c'est insensé… c'est impossible…

Toutes les sept se tournèrent vers le petit autel funéraire et Renji pu voir la photo de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Elle était magnifique et Risa était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Elle portait ce Kimono qui avait été présenté, et souriait à l'objectif avec un petit air revêche.

\- A… Abarai, murmura-t-il.

Il avait choisi ce nom au hasard à l'époque où il ne pensait n'avoir aucun passé, mais ce nom n'était pas venu de nulle part. Il avait bien plus de signification qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

\- C'était son prénom, confirma Raiken donnant des nausées au jeune homme.

Il porta une main à sa bouche et senti que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. C'était insensé. Toute cette histoire était insensée.

\- Attendez… si c'est vrai… si ce que vous dite est vrai… pourquoi avoir attaqué le Seireitei ? s'enquit-il inquiet.

\- Tu étais mort, lui répondit Ran avec chagrin. Nous t'avons vu, Raiken et moi… ton corps ensanglanté flottait dans l'eau… Nous avons ramené ton corps et nous avons pleuré ta perte tout ce temps durant.

Elle pointa un endroit derrière lui que Renji découvrit comme son propre autel funéraire. Une photo de lui enfant trônait en son centre, ainsi qu'un moulin à vent rouge, poser devant le cadre.

\- C'est moi qui… qui l'es fabriqué, murmura-t-il sans même comprendre ce qu'il disait. J'étais si fière de moi…

\- Tu n'étais pas très doué pour construire, confirma Reiji avec amusement. Tu préférais tout détruire mais tu l'avais fait pour Mère et elle le garder toujours sur elle, jusqu'à la toute fin.

Renji porta ses mains à ses cheveux ses les arrachant presque.

\- Mais sa n'explique pas votre attaque ? Pourquoi avoir manqué de tuer mes amis pour me retrouvé ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens, je…

\- Ces personnes ne sont pas tes amis Renji ! rétorqua vivement Raiken. Ils ton enlevé à nous et t'on garder au Seireitei en nous faisant croire que tu étais mort.

\- Mais pourquoi auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ? s'écria-t-il presque. Personne ne pouvait savoir une chose pareille, c'est…

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on à enterrer notre petit frère il y a près de quatre vingt ans et qu'aujourd'hui nous l'avons en face de nous, bien vivant et caché au sein même du Gotei 13, au poste de Vice-Capitaine alors que tu aurais la force de devenir tellement plus. Ce que je pense, c'est qu'ils t'on garder sous bonne surveillance, à la solde de ce maudit Capitaine qui n'aurait aucune hésitation à te tué si lui ou ses supérieur ne parvenaient pas à t'utilisé pour leur sombre projet.

\- Attend, tu vas trop loin là, j'ai choisit de rester au service du Capitaine Kuchiki, c'est moi qui sui responsable de ça et personne d'autre… tous voulaient que j'occupe le poste de Capitaine mais j'ai refusé, leur expliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Mais Baiken fronça les sourcils, tiquant devant la stupidité de son frère.

\- C'est ce qu'ils on voulu te faire croire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu n'avais aucun souvenir de son passé, ni d'aucune d'entre nous. Ils auraient très bien pus t'implanté de faux souvenir dans la mémoire.

\- Tu délire complètement je…

Raiken frappa le sol d'un poing ferme, faisant tremblé les lattes du planchées ainsi que toutes les personnes ici présente. Son énergie spirituelle qui jusque là semblait inexistant envahissait dangereusement les lieux, rendant la pièce étouffante.

\- Ce Capitaine, que sois disant tu chéri tant, à déjà essayé de te tuer lorsqu'il na plus été capable de te contrôler et que tu t'es rebellé contre lui. Il ta laisser pour mort et juste après, tu es revenu vers lui la queue entre les jambes, n'est-ce pas là une preuve de ce que j'avance ?

\- Co-comment est-ce que tu peu savoir ça ? s'étonna Renji sceptique. Je croyais que jusqu'à il a une semaine vous ignoriez que j'étais même encore en vie.

\- Nous avons une source sur, lui répondit-elle simplement.

\- Une source sur ? Plus sur que ma propre parole ?

\- Malheureusement nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils ton fait, et si tes souvenirs son réelle ou non.

Rumiko se racla la gorge et s'excusa en se courbant en avant.

\- Je suis désolé de t'interrompre Raiken, mais je vais expliquer à Renji comment on sais tout ça, si tu le veux bien.

Elle porta une main à son sabre qu'elle présenta devant elle tel un trésor.

\- Il ma suffit d'utiliser les capacités que me confère mon Zanpakuto, pour lire dans tes souvenirs et voir les évènements marquant de ta vie.

\- Quoi ? C'est une violation de ma vie privé ça ! s'emporta-t-il.

Mais aucune de ses sœurs ne pu lui répondre car une alarme retentie dans tout le Palais, bourdonnant à leurs oreilles.

\- Tiens, ils auront mit moins de temps que je ne l'aurais pensé pour venir, avoua Reiji en se relevant, emportant le masque avec elle. N'est-ce pas là une preuve de leur culpabilité ? Ils t'on enlevé une première fois et son là pour recommencé.

\- Attendez c'est de la folie ! S'écria Renji en se relevant. Ils ne sont pas venu pour m'enlever, ce sont mes amis. Bien sur qu'ils sont venue me sauvé, ils pensent que ce sont vous mes ravisseurs !

Mais les tentatives pour les raisonné du SHinigami tombèrent à l'eau. Aucune d'entre elles n'était prête à l'écouter et sa parole ne semblait avoir aucun poids dans la balance.

\- Laissez-moi leur parler, et vous verrez que…

Ses jambes cédèrent soudainement sous lui, et il s'effondra sur le lit, la vision trouble. Ran se releva à son tour et empoussiéra son Yukata avec élégance.

\- Désolé petit frère, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'ils te retrouvent et t'amène à nouveau loin de nous.

\- Ou… ou est-ce que vous allez ? interrogea-t-il tandis que sa vision se floutait de plus en plus. Ne… ne leur faite pas de mal ce sont… mes amis…

Mais Raiken, Reiji, Ran, et Risa prenaient déjà le chemin vers l'affrontement. Rumiko observait peiné le corps de son frère qui tentait de luté contre les spores soporifique de Ran, en vain. Des amis ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? se demanda-t-elle tendis qu'elle replaçait le corps de Renji sur son lit avec l'aide de Rain.

~.~

Ichigo et Byakuya étaient les premiers qui ouvraient la marche. Lorsque l'un dépassait l'autre, ce dernier le rattrapait, comme s'ils se chamaillaient la première place. Rukia en soupira, tandis qu'Orihime s'en amusa.

\- Pathétique, soupira Uryu.

Quand à Yumichika et Ikkaku tout deux étaient bien silencieux, ce dernier observant sans cesse son ami du coin de l'œil. Yumichika semblait si pale, qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. Ikkaku ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressassé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et, cette colère refusait de diminué. Il avait envie de les tués, même s'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, peu importait qui, pour évacué cette colère qui le rongeait.

\- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer Ikkaku, pas la peine de me surveiller, murmura Yumichika en marchant devant lui, sentant parfaitement le regard de son ami dans son dos.

\- ça c'est moins sur, grogna le shinigami sans cheveux.

\- C'est étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? S'enquit Chad en observant les alentours. On dirait qu'il n'y a personne qui vie ici.

\- Seule la famille Royal ainsi que la division Zéro y est autorisé, leur expliqua Byakuya Kuchiki en s'arrêtant en haut des marches.

Le premier temple les attendait, mais semblait déserte comme tout le reste. A l'entré une sorte d'écriteau était cloué au mur, arborant le symbole d'un papillon. Entouré par une muraille, le petit temple laissait entrevoir l'autre escalier derrière elle, les tentant presque de les rejoindre pour poursuivre leur route. Mais il y a avait forcement un piège.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on vous est invitée.

Cette voix fit frissonner Yumichika qui s'avança plus en avant, constatant bien qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

\- Ran, murmura-t-il.

\- Bonjour Yumi-chan, le salua-t-elle en agitant la main.

Perché sur le toit de la maison, ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et se balançait tandis que ses Geta menaçait de tombé. Maintenant qu'il la voyait plus clairement, Ikkaku remarqua les plumes accroché à sa barrette et fit le lien avec celle que son ami arborait toujours fièrement à ses cils.

Ichigo pointa Zangetsu devant lui, près à affronter cette nouvelle ennemie, lorsque Yumichika dégaina son propre Zanpakuto, se plaçant en évidence comme son adversaire.

\- Allez-y… je me charge d'elle.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Ichigo. Yumichika tu tiens à peine debout tu ne devrais pas…

\- Je reste avec lui, le rassura Ikkaku comme si c'était une évidence. Vous continuez et retrouver Renji.

\- Mais…

Ichigo voulu protester, n'appréciant pas le fait de laisser quelqu'un derrière lui, mais Byakuya s'élançait déjà à l'aide d'un Shunpo vers la sortie. Rukia et Ishida le suivirent de près, tandis qu'Orihime et Chad prirent plus de temps.

Contre toute attente, cette Ran ne sembla même pas chercher à les empêchez de continuer, toute son attention focalisée sur Yumichika.

\- Tachez de rester en vie, leur balança Ichigo avant de poursuivre.

\- Bien sur, pour qui tu nous prends ? S'énerva Ikkaku.

Et Ichigo s'en alla à la suite des autres, laissant les deux membres de la 11ème Division derrière lui. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea ni ne prononça un mot, ce qui avait le dont d'agacer le sanguin 3ème Siège.

\- Tu as grandit, finit-elle par remarquer en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, toujours assise au bord du toit. Mais tu es toujours aussi beau, petite fleur…

Ce surnom brisa le cœur de Yumichika qui serra la garde de son arme.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça Ran… pourquoi tu nous as attaqués… mais nous ne somme pas tes ennemis.

Ikkaku manqua de s'étouffé en entendant ses mots.

\- Quoi ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Bien sur que c'est notre ennemie ! Maintenant si tu ne veux pas l'affronté, c'est moi qui le ferait…

Sans perdre de temps, Ikkaku dégaina son arme et avant de libérer son shikai, s'écria.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est ton passé avec Yumichika mais il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas t'affronter. Moi ça ne me pose aucun problème… tu vas regretter de nous avoir attaquer Yumichika, Iba et moi.

Il le leva son épée qu'il sortit de son fourreau et le colla à la garde de son Zanpakuto.

\- Allonge-toi Hōzukimaru !

~.~

Tout en courant dans les escaliers qui s'élevait devant eux jusqu'à la prochaine maisonnée - Ishida avait pu en compter sept, ce qui devrais leur indiqué le nombre de Garde Royale qui allait s'interposer entre eux et Renji qui devait vraisemblablement se trouvé dans le Palais.

\- Vous pensez que sa va aller pour eux ? s'enquit Ichigo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

\- Ikkaku maitrise le Bankai, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se laisser faire aussi facilement, répondit Rukia tout en continuant de courir.

Ishida s'arrêta soudainement, très vite imité par les autres qui se retournèrent tous pour l'observer. Ichigo qui était à la traine le dépassa avant de s'arrêter, l'observant avec inquiétude.

\- Ishida ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Au lieu de nous précipité tête baisser, il faut que l'on établisse un plan. Il y a six autres temples devant nous, ce qui laisse supposer que nous auront affaire à six autres membres de la Division Zéro.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil aux fameuses maisonnées qui les attendaient et fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient eux même encore six en comptant Orihime, et il était absolument hors de question pour lui de la laisser derrière, affrontant seul un adversaire. Il jura et observa le Palais dans lequel Renji devait se trouvé.

\- De plus, au vu de la puissance que ces femmes on démontrées, je doute que Chad, Orihime ou moi-même, soit capable de venir à bout de l'une d'entre elles, continua-t-il en remontant les lunettes sur son nez.

Ichigo, la mine sombre, attendait la suite des explications d'Ishida, observant du coin de l'œil Byakuya qui ne pouvait qu'approuver ses dires. Même lui avait été dépassé par la puissance et la rapidité de son ennemi.

\- Tu nous as déjà prouvé à mainte reprise que tes capacités étaient en consente évolution et s'il y a bien quelqu'un ici capable d'atteindre leur niveau, c'est toi…

\- Alors je n'aurais pas du laisser Yumichika et Ikkaku seul là bas, protesta-t-il en ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir le Quincy.

\- Tu ne pourrais toutes les affrontés, le rabroua Byakuya avec son éternel calme et sa franchise qui ne surprenait plus personne.

\- Mais… vous oubliez une chose, tenta Orihime en intervenant avec une petite voix, osant à peine prendre la parole. Ces femmes sont réellement les sœurs de Renji. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de leur prouvé que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal et que nous somme là pour le retrouvé et non pas pour les attaquer.

\- Très juste Inoue, approuva le Quincy en enchainant sur son idée. Notre plan ne doit pas résider dans notre force physique comme on l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent, que ce soit envers le Seireitei lorsque l'on est venu sauver Rukia ou au Hueco Mundo pour retrouvé Inoue, mais dans notre faculté de persuasion.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, la discussion n'était pas vraiment son fort. Renji avait toujours été celui qui parlait pour lui et qui parvenait le mieux à la comprendre pour pouvoir parler à sa place et en son nom.

\- Plus nous convaincrons de sœurs, mieux se serra et elles pourront ensuite convaincre les autres à leur tours, ajouta Ishida en croisant les bras sur son torse. Mais si l'on doit se faire comprendre en utilisant la force…

Il marqua un temps de pose et leva les yeux sur les six membres restant de leur petite équipe.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela pose problèmes aux Kuchiki, ni à moi-même, mais pour toi Chad et surtout toi Ichigo, vous risquez d'avoir du mal contre les ennemis que nous affrontons aujourd'hui.

Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien et échangea un regard incompréhensible avec Chad qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Leur désarois agaça leur orateur et ce fut dans un coup de pied de son dos, que Rukia expliqua les choses clairement à Ichigo.

\- Ces sont toutes des femmes, sombre crétin. Tu n'as jamais eux jusqu'ici à en combattre une et on connait tous ici tes principes et tes valeurs. Tu refuserais certainement de blesser une femme, même si celle-ci est plus forte que toi, alors tu vas devoir faire un choix Ichigo…

\- Si tu ne parviens pas à les convaincre, tu vas devoir te battre sérieusement et au diable tes préjugés et tes ressentiments. Si tu veux retrouver Renji tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix.

Chad serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais eu à frapper une femme et cette idée le déplaisait grandement. Il pria alors intérieurement pour pouvoir parvenir à convaincre son adversaire sans avoir besoin d'avoir recourt à la force.

Ichigo devait reconnaitre qu'Ishida avait raison. Il n'avait jamais eu à affronter une femme et l'idée le dérangeait. Il avait été élevé dans l'idée de protéger les autres et n'avait jamais frappé une femme de toute sa vie. Même au court de tous ses combats, jamais il n'avait croisé le fer contre une ennemie. Arriverait-il à passez outre ? Le doute et l'inquiétude le frappèrent alors soudainement tandis qu'Ishida passait à côté de lui, reprenant leur route.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, murmura-t-il en passant à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

Il n'était pas non plus du genre à aimer frapper une femme, mais pour sa part, il préférait penser que si cette dernière était forte et qu'elle possédait les armes pour se battre, ce serrait lui faire un affront de refuser de l'affronter.

Ce fut dans le silence qu'ils parvinrent aux dernières marches du prochain temple. Identique au premier, les portes étaient ouvertes et semblaient les défier d'avancer. Cette fois-ci le symbole sur l'écriteau semblait abstrait, un rond et une demi-lune juste en dessous.

Contrairement au premier temple, leur ennemie se tenait debout au milieu de la cour, son long sabre jonché sur les épaules comme si elle les attendait. Une brindille dans la bouche, elle attendait, son seul œil fixant les nouveaux arrivants. Uryu repéra le même symbole que le tatouage qu'elle portait sur le front mais ignorait quels étaient sa signification.

\- Comme on se retrouve… Capitaine, les salua-t-elle d'un ton froid en recrachant ce qu'elle avait en bouche, sortant son arme de son fourreau d'un simple geste du pouce. Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à régler tous les deux…

Byuakuya s'avança comme Yumichika l'avait fait plus tôt et porta une main à son Zanpakuto. Son regard sévère braqué sur cette femme qui avait eu le dessus sur lui avec autant de facilité. La première fois, elle l'avait attaqué par surprise et sa capacité à dissimulé totalement son énergie spirituelle l'avait déboussolé.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas…

\- Ni-sama, murmura Rukia par crainte.

Il avait déjà affronté cette femme une première fois et cette rencontre ne s'était pas très bien terminée. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de personne plus puissant que son frère et cela l'inquiéta immédiatement pour la suite.

\- Tache de ne pas mourir cette fois, balança Ichigo en continuant son chemin.

Il passa à côté de la femme samourai qui ne bougea même pas pour essayer de l'arrêter. Rukia et les autres l'imitèrent sans même qu'elle ne leur prête un regard. Toute sa haine et sa rancœur était focalisé sur cet homme en face d'elle qui avait depuis si longtemps manipulé son petit frère. De plus, elle allait lui faire regretter d'avoir essayé de tuer Renji par le passé.

~.~

Rukia continuait de courir mais ne cessait de regarder derrière elle, inquiète. Tous les cinq continuèrent leur avancé, bien qu'Uryu se demandait pourquoi ces femmes prenaient la peine de les séparer et de permettre à certaine d'entre eux d'arrivé si loin. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le prochain temple, était indiqué par le même symbole que plutôt, sauf que la demi-lune se trouvait au-dessus. Se tenant sur leur gardent, ils continuèrent leur courses, mais furent stopper net avant de pouvoir quitter le petit temple ouvert sur l'extérieur, identique aux deux précédents. Ce qui ressemblait à des carreaux luminescent, étaient planté au sol, formant une ligne qui les empêchait de passé.

\- Pas si vite… ou vous croyez allez comme ça ? Quel manque de politesse, même pas un petit bonjour en passant.

Risa sauta du toit et tomba au sol, derrière la rangé de projectile. Elle portait son arbalète sur sa épaule dénudée et pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant le yeux. Vêtue d'un pantalon fendu sur les côtés, ses bottines à talons crissèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'elle souriait.

\- Je me demande lequel d'entre vous va rester m'affronté… j'espère que ce sera l'un d'entre vous messieurs.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil qui inconstamment, fit rougir les trois jeunes hommes de leur petit groupe. Rukia soupira et les frappèrent chacun leur tour avec le fourreau de son Zanpakuto pour les rappeler à l'ordre et le but de leur mission.

\- C'est pas le moment de s'extasier bande de goujat, si vous n'êtes pas capable de garder votre esprit focalisé sur l'essentiel alors je vais me…

\- Pardon Kuchiki, toussota Ishida en s'avançant vers la femme qui lui offrit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

D'un claquement de doigt, fit disparaitre la ligne de carreaux qui leur bloquaient le passage.

\- Elle se bat à distance, tout comme moi. Je pense donc être le mieux placer pour l'affronter.

\- Ishida, murmura Orihime impressionné par la force de caractère de son ami.

Ishida savait très bien qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour l'affronté et pourtant il prenait le risque de le faire pour permettre à Ichigo et aux autres de continuer à avancer.

\- Je compte sur toi, murmura ce dernier avant de foncer vers la sortie.

Rukia le suivait de près, et pouvait voir le regard sombre de son ami ainsi que son expression inquiète.

\- Ichida est plus fort qu'il n'y parrait, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Je sais…

\- C'est étrange, remarqua Chad tout en continuant de courir. Elles n'ont pas cherché à nous arrêtez depuis le début mais ont préférer nous séparer.

Le prochain temple arborait le symbole d'un renard. Ichigo et les autres s'arrêtèrent, tandis qu'ils entrèrent cette fois-ci sur le qui-vive. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement de découvrir une toute jeune fille au grand regard innocent, se tenant debout au milieu de cette cour. Elle s'inclina devant eux, ses longues couettes voletant dans l'air.

\- Bonjour, je suis désolé mais pour pouvoir passé l'un de vous devra rester.

\- Mais c'est une enfant, protesta Ichigo sans cachez son désarrois face à cette ennemie.

Si combattre une femme, il n'était déjà pas certain de pouvoir y parvenir, affronter une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que ses sœurs, c'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui.

\- Méfie toi des apparences Ichigo, l'avertie Rukia en dégainant son sabre. Sa pression spirituelle est impressionnante.

Ichigo réalisa alors qu'en effet, contrairement à ses sœurs, cette dernière ne cherchait pas à dissimulé sa puissance.

\- Rukia ? Tu…

Ichigo en était presque soulager de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à l'affronté, mais pouvait voir dans le froncement de sourcil de son amie que pour elle aussi, le combat serrait dure. Le sourire avenant et l'apparence bienveillante qu'elle dégageait était déroutant.

\- Je reste aussi, l'avertie Chad. Je ne pense pas être suffisamment fort pour en affronter une seul à seul comme Ishida, et de cette façon nous pourrions peut-être combiner nos forces et arrivé à la retenir suffisamment longtemps.

Rukia comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se battre sérieusement mais qu'il privilégierait le dialogue et la persuasion. Ichigo voulu protesté, mais déjà Orihime continuait d'avancer. Elle devait garder la foie en ses amis, et ne pas douter d'eux.

\- Orihime attend !

Ichigo fini par la suivre, jetant toutefois un regard derrière lui. Finalement, Orihime était bien plus déterminé que lui. Il devait se reprendre et ne pas oublier son objectif de vue. Renji était leur principal centre d'intérêt et il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver son ami.

Tous deux continuèrent leur chemin, tandis que la jeune fille inclina la tête vers ses futures adversaires, telle une révérence.

\- Je suis honoré de vous affronter tous les deux, je m'appelle Rumiko, enchantée.

Rukia et Chad échangèrent un regard surpris. Cette jeune fille semblait inoffensive et aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait réellement l'attaquer.

\- Je suis contente de faire enfin ta connaissance Rukia Kuchiki.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu me connais ?

\- Oh non, je n'ai fait qu'observer les souvenirs de Renji-ni.

Rukia semblait stupéfaite. Alors c'était donc bien vrai ? Elle avait réellement du mal à réalisé que Renji était bel et bien leur frère. Le fils du Roi Spirituel.

\- Quand à vous, je crois savoir que c'est Chad Yasutora, enchanté également.

Chad semblait perdu et se contenta d'une petite révérence de la tête.

\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations son faite, nous pouvons commencer…

Elle leva ses deux bras de par et d'autre d'elle tandis que le talisman autour de son cou s'illumina. Son Zanpakuto apparut alors devant elle et flottait comme s'il attendait d'être libéré.

\- Joue… _kyūbiko*_

La lame sortie du fourreau toute seule, la lame brillant si fort qu'elle ébouillit les deux adversaires.

* Nom japonais pour Renard à neuf queues.

~.~

Le prochain temple leur parut moins loin et Ichigo savait qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'affronter cet adversaire là.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, reste en retrait Orihime, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée lors du combat.

La jeune femme hocha la tête dans un signe affirmatif. Elle ne souhaitait pas être un poids pour Ichigo et tacherait de faire ce qu'il lui disait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur course effrénée et prirent deux secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, surtout Orihime qui n'en pouvait plus. Ichigo leva les yeux sur l'écriteau et pu voir le symbole d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue, formant un cercle parfait et sans fin.

\- Bien, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, reprit-il prêt à affronter son adversaire. En avant.

Avec la même détermination que le Shinigami remplaçant, la jeune femme le suivit à l'intérieur, le vent s'engouffrant dans les arbres qui perdirent quelques pétales de fleurs, d'un beau rouge vif. Cette fois-ci il n'y eu aucun artifice, pas de bla bla inutile, mais une attaque frontale et direct. Rapide et brutale, elle fonça immédiatement sur Ichigo, ayant tout juste le temps de brandir Zangetsu.

La puissance du coup le projeta contre le mur, faisant s'effondrer une partie de ce dernier sur lui.

\- Ichigo ! S'écria Orihime en courant pour le rejoindre, mais celle qui venait de l'attaquer s'interposa à quelques centimètre d'elle.

Son masque avait quelque chose d'à la fois effrayant et de familier. La longue fourrure semblable à des cheveux masquait les siens. Elle portait un haut court, dévoilant son ventre sur un boléro aux manches trois quart. Une ceinture à la taille arborait son Zanpakuto, noué autour d'un pantalon bouffant resserré aux mollets par des jambières. Des brassards assortis remontaient jusqu'aux revers de ses mains. Des plaques d'armure pendaient à sa taille ainsi que sur ses bras, par-dessus ses vêtements.

\- Hey… c'est moi ton adversaire, laisse Orihime tranquille, l'avertie Ichigo en se redressant, du sang coulait déjà d'une blessure à la tête.

Elle détourna son attention de la jeune femme et s'élança sur lui, sans même lui accorder un mot. Elle disparut soudainement de devant lui, pour réapparaitre dans son dos, lui assénant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

Ichigo gémit de douleur et fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres avant de parvenir à s'arrêter en plantant son sabre dans le sol. Il posa un genou à terre, le souffle coupé et jura mentalement.

Cette ennemie était bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et elle n'avait même pas encore dégainé son sabre ni même sortie son Shikai. Mais dans cette histoire, le temps leurs étaient compté, ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Il savait que les autres avaient commencé leur combat depuis longtemps. Aussi il se redressa et inspira profondément avant de brandir son sabre devant lui et de crier.

\- BANKAI !

Aussitôt vêtu de son nouveau Kimono et de son sabre plus fin et plus léger, il chargea. Il devenait ainsi plus rapide et plus puissant, mais même ainsi, elle se contentait d'esquiver et de paré sa lame à l'aide du plat de sa main, déviant les coups pas une seule fois elle ne sortit son sabre.

Ichigo jura et arrêta d'attaquer sans réfléchir. Il devait se calme et trouvé une solution. Elle aussi semblait être là pour gagner du temps. Tout comme le fait de les avoir séparés. Quels étaient donc leur plan ? Qu'essayaient-elles de retarder ?

Il ne pu se pencher sur la question, lorsqu'elle attaqua encore, ne laissant aucun répit au jeune Shinigami remplaçant. Alors qu'elle allait le frapper à nouveau d'un coup de poing dans les côtes, un bouclier se créa entre eux, absorbant l'impact avant de voler en éclat.

Orihime se tenait les deux mains devant elle, prête à prêter main forte à Ichigo s'il en avait besoin. Cette diversion suffit à ce dernier pour enfin porter un coup à son adversaire, frappant son masque qui vola au loin.

De longs cheveux rouges furent libérés, tandis qu'elle recula un peu, amortissant sa chute contre le mur avant de faire une pirouette qui la fit monter sur le toit.

\- Bien joué, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu laisserais la fille se battre avec toi, lui avoua-t-elle en redressant la tête, croisant le regard choqué d'Ichigo.

Orihime porta ses mains à sa bouche, masquant son cri de surprise. Reiji tiqua sous leur attitude et dégaina son sabre.

\- C'est toujours la même chose, grogna-t-elle. Nous nous ressemblons tellement que lorsque Père à crus à sa mort, j'ai été contrainte de porter ce masque, sans quoi il était incapable de me regarder sans éprouvé de la tristesse et du chagrin…

\- Elle te ressemble tellement Ichigo ! la coupa la jeune fille avec un trop grand sérieux, sous l'incrédulité des deux autres.

\- Heu… Orihime… c'est pas a moi qu'elle ressemble mais à Renji…

\- A Renji ? A bon ? J'aurai plutôt dit qu'elle te ressemblait à toi… regarde… vous avez les même yeux… Elle a peut-être la même couleur de cheveux, mais ça ne veux rien dire, regarde on a bien la même nous, et pourtant on ne se ressemble pas du tout…

\- Oui non, c'est sur mais regarde bien sa tronche, elle à quand même les mêmes expressions que Renji, rétorqua Ichigo en essayant de faire entendre raison à la jeune femme.

\- Bah non ? s'interrogea-t-elle en faisant volé un flotté de point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête. Ce n'est pas si évident !

\- Vous êtes complètement idiot ou quoi ? s'enquit Reiji en oubliant presque sa rancœur à leurs égares.

\- Ah désolé, Orihime, reste derrière...

Reiji sourit, amusé par ce jeune homme étrange. Il s'excusait auprès d'elle et se permettait même de plaisanter avec son amie en pleine milieu d'un combat. Cet étrange phénomène l'intrigua soudainement, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe, car cela lui donnait envie d'un vrai combat.

\- Que durais-tu de passer aux choses sérieuses ? lui proposa-t-elle en brandissant son Zanpakuto devant elle.

\- Dévore _tsuchinoko__._*

Son sabre brilla intensément tandis que les propos d'Ishida lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne devrait pas faire l'affront à cette femme en la sous hésitant et se battre de toutes ses forces, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Aussi il porta une main à son visage et fit apparaitre son masque de Hollow.

* le _Tsuchinoko_ est une créature légendaire au Japon, au même titre que le Yéti ou le Monstre du Loc Ness. Il ne serrait pas très long, mais qu'il possèderait un système digestif plus imposant que sa tête et sa queue. Il aimerait les mensonges et l'alcool. L'on raconte également qu'il se mordrait la queue dans le symbole de l'Ouroboros. Ref Wikipédia


	5. Chapter 5 - En quête de la vérité

Chapitre 5

~ En quête de la vérité ~

Toshiro Hitsugaya venait de poser pied à terre dans le monde des humains, seul. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec son ancien Capitaine de certaines choses qu'ils préféraient faire loin de la Soul Society et sans témoin. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que le Capitaine Shiba était le père d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose concernant le Shinigami remplaçant.

Il était pourtant déjà venu sur terre et chez le jeune homme qui plus est, mais jamais Hitsuhaya n'avait croisé Isshin. Il était à la fois intrigué et heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce mentor qu'il avait servi en tant que son lieutenant.

Arrivé de la maison des Kurosaki, Toshiro hésita à entré, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours considéré Isshin Shiba comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et avait s'était beaucoup renfermé depuis sa disparition. Il l'avait cherché pendant des jours et des mois, en vain.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, prenant une minute pour retrouver son courage qui l'avait abandonné, serrant les poings pour éviter à ses mains de trembler.

\- T'es qui ? s'enquit une voix derrière lui. Tu bloque le passage…

Toshiro se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face à Karine Kurosaki, la petite sœur d'Ichigo. Sans un mot Hitsugaya s'écarta de son chemin afin de lui permettre de passé. La jeune fille était vêtue de son uniforme de lycéenne et portait des vêtements décontracté et un nécessaire de tir à l'arc dans le dos, nouvelle activité qu'elle pratiquait depuis le début des vacances.

Tout comme Ichigo, Karine était doué dans tous les sports qu'elle entreprenait et toutes les équipes se la disputaient. Ses cheveux était relevé dans une queue de cheval haute et son regard était semblable à celui d'Ichigo, assuré et fière.

\- Si c'est mon grand frère que vous êtes venus voir, il n'est pas là, lui annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

\- Heu non je… commença Toshiro sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait certainement pas as être vue aussi facilement par une humaine. Mais après réflexion c'était parfaitement logique puisqu'il s'agissait de la fille d'Isshin.

\- PAPA ! Y a un type bizarre devant notre porte ! s'écria-t-elle tendis que Yuzu apparut depuis la porte de la cuisine, tablier et louche en main.

\- Un type bizarre ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il n'y a personne voyons Karine.

\- Je ne suis pas bizarre ! rétorqua le Capitaine Histugaya avec véhémence. Je suis…

\- Un Shinigamis oui… je sais, le coupa-t-elle en déposant ses affaires à l'entrée, retirant ses chaussures pour passez des chaussons.

\- Mais comme te le disais, Ichigo n'est pas là en ce moment. Tu devrais sans doute être mieux informé que moi d'où il se trouve en ce moment.

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche par-dessus son épaule, faisant baisser les yeux au Capitaine de la 10ème Division. Il se sentit soudainement bien mal à l'aise devant cette jeune fille qui semblait lui en vouloir. Pas à lui personnellement, mais plutôt aux Shjinigami en générale. A cause d'eux, elle voyait de moins en moins son frère, et son père était devenu étrange ces derniers temps.

C'était comme si chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, une certaine tension entre eux les contraignaient au silence ou à quitter la pièce pour ne pas rester trop longtemps ensemble. Et cela avait instauré une drôle d'ambiance à la maison.

\- Toshiro… le salua Isshin en descendant les marches afin de se retrouver au rée de chaussé. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mes filles.

Toshiro leva sur l'homme un regard plein de tristesse avant de détourner les yeux, ignorant quoi répondre. N'ayant connu que sa Grand-mère, Toshiro avait immédiatement idéalisé Isshin comme la figure paternelle qu'il n'avait pas eu. Ce retrouvé ainsi après tants d'années devant lui, lui faisait bizarre.

\- Entre donc ne reste pas devant la porte, tu es le bienvenu chez moi.

Ce fut donc ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, tout les quatre se retrouvèrent assis à même le sol, autour de la table basse sur laquelle reposaient des tasses de thé – uniquement pour les humains. Yuzu en bout de table, sirotait son verre en portant une fois son regard à droite ou se tenait son père et sa sœur, et une fois à gauche ou elle n'y voyait personne mais ou elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Si elle ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre, le silence qui s'installait la mettait mal à l'aise, aussi dès qu'elle eu terminé son verre, elle se leva et prétexta devoir retourner au fourneau.

\- Alors comme ça, tu étiait l'un des subalternes de mon père ? s'enquit Karine en posant les yeux sur Histugaya. Mais c'était il y a au moins plus de vingt ans… tu ne devais pas être encore née.

\- Je suis bien plus âgée qu'il n'y parait, ce contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Les Shinigami ne vieillissent pas pareille que les humains, lui expliqua son père avec gentillesse. En réalité le petit Toshiro à plus de quatre vingt ans.

\- Whoua, s'écria presque sa fille, impressionné. Vraiment ? Au faite, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous ?

\- Je voulais vous parler de ce vous avez dit… commença Toshiro gêner en évitant toujours de regarder Isshin droit dans les yeux. Par rapport à… vous savez quoi.

Son regard alterna entre Karine et son père, ce dernier poussant un long soupire.

\- En rentrant j'ai tout raconté à Karine et à Yuzu. Je pense que j'ai préservé le mensonge trop longtemps et qu'il était temps pour elles de savoir. Ichigo à le plus souffert de mon silence…

\- Si vous parlez du fait que Maman était une Quincy, je le savais depuis un petit moment maintenant.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Histugaya.

Karine bue une gorgé de son thé avant de répondre.

\- Il y a six mois j'ai commencé à développé certaine… particularité. J'ai été voir Urahara-san a sa boutique, qui ma apprit que j'étais une Quincy. C'est pour ça que je me suis mise au tir à l'arc…

Sa réponse choqua le Capitaine de la 10ème Division qui échangea un regard avec Isshin pour la première fois.

\- Donc…

\- Je ne chasse pas les Hollow, j'ai juste appris à me défendre au cas où je serais prise pour cible, c'est tout, lui répondit-elle avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser la question.

\- Bien, approuva Toshiro, au moins je pourrais parler en toute franchise. Capitaine Shi… Kurosaki, se reprit-t-il par habitude. Je voudrais parler avec vous de ce hollow que vous avez vus par deux fois.

Isshin approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il savait que les Capitaines du Gotei 13 ne l'aurait pas laissé en paix au vus de ces récentes révélations. C'était également une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à apprendre la vérité à ses filles, au cas où comme aujourd'hui des Shinigami se présenterait sur le pas de sa porte et demanderais à en savoir plus. Il était toutefois heureux de savoir que c'était son ancien Vice-Capitaine qui se trouvait là devant lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

Isshin approuva d'un signe de la tête. Toshiro, malgré son jeune âge pour un Shinigami le surprenait toujours par son intelligence. Dans quelques centaines d'années, il serait certainement capable de devenir aussi redoutable que le vieux Yamamoto en personne.

\- En effet.

\- Ce hollow qui avait attaqué au Rukongai et celui que vous avez retrouvez sur terre quelques années plus tard. Vous avez dit qu'ils abritaient l'âme d'un Quincy. Hors vous savez très bien que l'âme d'un Quincy est particulière. Ils ne peuvent accéder à la Soul Society après leur mort et leur esprit partent dans une dimension qui nous est complètement inconnu. Même si Aizen à fait des expérimentations pour y parvenir il aurait forcement du utiliser les pouvoirs d'un Shinigami pour aider le processus de hollowmorphose d'un Quincy. Ou bien de ciblé des êtres comme Ichigo, à la fois Shinigami et Quincy.

Isshin approuva d'un geste de la tête.

\- C'est bien ça. Mais ce qui m'a fait prendre du temps pour le comprendre, c'est Masaki.

Son regard se porta sur l'énorme poster de sa femme qui ornait le mur du salon.

\- Elle était une simple Quincy, sans pouvoir de Shinigami et pourtant lorsqu'elle été contaminé par le Hollow, elle a manqué de peu d'en devenir un elle-même.

\- Vous savez pourquoi ? s'enquit Toshiro surpris.

Isshin secoua la tête.

\- Non. Tout ce qu'elle savait de ses origines, sur les Kurosaki, c'était que les siens avaient périt lors d'une attaque de Hollow, ce qui avait obligé en quelque sorte la famille Ishida à l'adopter. Elle était une sang pure, ce qui était rare pour les Quincy à l'époque. Seules les familles Ishida et Kurosaki étaient des sangs pures. Des enfants nées de deux parents Quincy.

Toshiro porta une main à son menton dans un geste de réflexion.

\- Aizen est forcement relié à toute cette histoire, expliqua-t-il. C'est lui qui à mener toutes ces expérimentation, mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? On savait que son objectif était d'atteindre le Palais Royal mais sans un membre de la Division Zéro à porté de main qui aurait pus lui permettre d'ouvrir le passage, il n'avait d'autre choix que de penser à ce stratagème.

\- La famille Royale, murmura Isshin. Il voulait toujours plus de puissance, c'est pour ça qu'il à essayer de convertir les Shinigami en Hollow, afin de leur permettre de possédé une nouvelle force.

\- D'après le peu d'information que l'on possède sur eux, les membres de la Division Zéro se comptent au nombre de sept. Ils sont donc très peu à vivre là-bas… Le Roi Spirituel est quand à lui condamné à vivre cloitré dans le Palais.

\- Le pauvre… ça doit être barbant de toujours vivre enfermé, intervint Karine que sa remarque éclaira les esprits du Capitaine de la 10ème Division.

\- Mais oui c'est ça… et si le Roi Spirituel pouvait… changer ?

\- Passé la main tu veux dire ? S'enquit Isshin en caressant son menton d'un air songeur. C'est possible. Après tout, il possède se rang et cette place depuis le commencement, au tout début de la Soul Society.

\- Il voudrait se libéré de ses obligations ? s'enquit Toshiro sans trop y croire.

\- - Si c'est le cas, Renji, en tant que son héritié directe, en ferait un parfait candidat, rétorqua l'ancien Capitaine de la 10ème.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils avant de se mordre l'ongle du pouce. Mais quelque chose ne collait toujours pas dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi maintenant, si soudainement ? Et quel aura été le véritable rôle d'Aizen dans tout ça ? Travaillait-t-il pour le Roi Spirituel depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Cela n'a pas de sens, contra Isshin. Je n'en sais pas grand-chose du Roi Spirituel mais il ne peut quitter le Palais Royale et Aizen ne pouvait y aller, ils ne pouvaient donc pas être en contact.

C'est alors qu'une fois de plus, Karine leur offrit la réponse sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas interroger votre homme ? C'est bien ce même Aizen qui à faillit détruire Karakura n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, il est bien retenu prisonnier par vous, les Shinigamis ?

Toshiro mordit l'ongle de son pouce. Même s'ils interrogeaient Aizen, rien ne prouvait qu'il leurs dirait la vérité. Ce casse tête était décidément coriace, tel le serpent qui se mordait la queue.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, lui répondit Toshiro. Rien ne pourra nous certifier qu'Aizen ne nous mens pas. Sans parler du fait que puisque nous avons tous été un jour sous l'influence de son Zanpakuto, il pourrait très bien nous trompé à nouveau en nous obligeant à le libérer.

Un silence lui répondit et finalement, aucune réponse ne fut trouvée. Tandis qu'Histugaya reprenait le chemin de la sortie, Karine le suivit sur le pas de la porte et l'arrêta.

\- Je peu peut-être t'aider.

Toshiro s'étonna de sa proposition.

\- En tant que Quincy très ressente j'ai développé certain talent qui… me permettent de voir le flux spirituel. Pour la faire simple, quand une personne ment, le flux s'accélère et vire de couleur passant d'un bleu ciel à un rouge sang. De plus, je n'ai jamais rencontré votre homme, donc je ne suis pas non plus sous l'influence de son pouvoir.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux, devant la proposition incongrue de la jeune fille. Mais il hésitait à accepter l'offre de cette jeune fille. Après tout, même si elle disait vrai et que son aide pourrait grandement faire avancer les choses, elle restait la fille d'Isshin et la petite sœur d'Ichigo. Il serait fou de la mettre en danger en l'amenant à la Soul Society sans même au préalable réfléchir à sa sécurité.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, je ne vais pas te supplier de m'amener avec toi, lui révéla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec désinvolture. Je te propose juste mon aide, comme vous avez déjà acceptez celle de mon frère à mainte reprise. Mais mon père ne doit rien savoir.

Toshiro hésita encore quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il pesait le pour et le contre, il fut obliger d'abdiquer.

\- Très bien, tu peu m'accompagnez à la Soul Society.

Il pensa immédiatement à mettre un plan en marche. Il appellerait Rangiku une fois arrivé la bas et elle les rejoindrait au Central 46, afin d'assurer la protection de Karine jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Karine lui sourit avant de prendre un sac à dos qu'elle avait caché derrière la porte, et le suivit. Elle se mise en route, le devançant avant de se retourner pour lui jeter un coup d'œil pressé.

\- Si tu veux partir avant que mon père ne se rende compte que je ne suis plus là, c'est maintenant.

Toshiro avait un très mauvais présentiment et hésita une autre seconde avant de poursuivre dans son idée. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait obtenir des réponses claire et précise d'Aizen. Aussi, il sorti son Zanpakuto et fendit l'air afin d'ouvrir le portail qui les conduirait jusqu'à la Soul Society. Mais avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se jura de protégé la fille d'Isshin à n'importe quel prix.

~.~

Karine s'émerveillait de tout. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à la Soul Society et en avait tellement entendu parler, qu'elle s'était toujours faite sa propre opinons sur les lieux. Hitsugaya ne cessait de la rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'elle s'égarait afin d'observer tel ou tel bâtiments, profitant d'une de ses pause pour demander à Rangiku de les rejoindre tandis qu'ils parvinrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la central 46.

Tout avait commencé ici, lorsqu'il avait découvert la supercherie d'Aizen. Les évènements c'était enchainer les un après les autres et avaient fini par tout ce merdier sans nom. Quels allaient être les nouvelles cette fois-ci ? Allait-il encore découvrir un quelconque plan machiavélique derrière toute cette histoire ? Si le Roi Spirituel était bien derrière tout ça, alors quels options leurs resteraient-ils ? Sans lui, l'équilibre du monde s'effondrerait et avec lui toute la Soul Society.

Le Capitaine Histugaya se présenta à la porte, qui s'ouvrit afin de les laisser passé.

\- Quel est cette âme errante que vous amenez avec vous Capitaine Histugaya ? S'enquit l'un des 46, le visage masqué.

\- Cette personne est la sœur d'Ichigo Kurosaki, et elle est là afin de m'aider à interroger votre prisonnier. Sôsuke Aizen.

La porte s'ouvrit plus en grand et les laissèrent passé. Aussitôt, ils furent conduits au centre d'une immense tour au balcon dans lesquelles les 46 membres de la Chambre étaient assis, attendant avec précision la demande du Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Karine se sentit soudainement bien petite et légèrement intimidé par cet endroit, regrettant presque d'avoir proposé son aide.

\- Nous avons bien prit connaissance de votre requête Capitaine Hitsugaya, mais nous ne pouvons vous permettre de parler avec cet homme.

\- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en tentant par tous les moyens de conserver son calme.

\- Aizen est trop dangereux pour être interroger et trop versatile pour être cru sur parole, répondit un autre.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, se reprit-t-il en retrouvant son calme, C'est moi qui ai su décelé le premier qu'il se passait quelques chose d'anormal lorsque Rukia Kuchiki à été condamné à mort. C'est également moi, qui à su que vos prédécesseurs avaient tous été éliminés par cet homme. Mais une autre menace ce prépare à l'horizon et Aizen pourrait bien y être liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à cet histoire, d'où l'importance de notre interrogatoire.

Les 46 restèrent silencieux un instant, chacun semblant réfléchir aux propos du Capitaine de la 10ème Division. Karine resta impressionnés par son franc parler et sa détermination, saluant par la même occasion le respect avec lequel ces membres notoires de la Soul Society l'écoutait et lui prêtèrent attention. Toshiro Hitsygaya semblait si jeune, peut-être avait-il le même âge qu'elle – tout du moins en apparence – et pourtant, il inspirait déjà confiance et respect de la part de ses ainées.

\- Bien Capitaine Hitsugaya, consenti l'un des 46. Vous pourrez interroger le prisonnier, mais nous ne pouvons vous laissez seul avec lui que trois minutes.

Le Capitaine au Zanpakuto de glace s'inclina devant leur preuve de confiance et hocha la tête en se redressant. Tous deux furent ensuite conduits au Muken - cette prison qui renfermait les plus dangereux criminels de toute la Soul Society – au huitième et dernier étage.

Les prisonniers étaient enfermés en fonction de la gravité de leurs crimes, et Aizen avait hérité du niveau le plus éloigné de la surface, condamné à vivre enchainé à une chaise pour 20 000 ans. Ils rejoignirent Rangiku qui les attendaient devant le bâtiment, écarquillant les yeux en remarquant la présence de la jeune fille, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de suivre son Capitaine sans un mot, ce dernier étant de toute façon bien trop en colère et concentrer pour prêtez attention à ce qu'elle aurait pus lui dire. Matsumoto salua Karine d'une petite révérence avant d'entré dans la prison.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les escaliers, plus Karine en eu la chaire de poule. Elle repoussa néanmoins cette sensation au plus profond d'elle-même, se répétant que si elle faisait cela, c'était pour aider son frère qui s'était une fois de plus mit dans de beaux draps.

Pendant quelques temps elle avait cherché à faire diminuer ses pouvoirs grâce à des médicaments que lui vendait Urahara, mais depuis qu'Ichigo avait récupérer ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, elle avait développé elle-même des pouvoirs de Quincy qu'elle ignorait posséder depuis lors et s'était ravisé sur son propre future. En choisissant de se battre, elle pourrait aider son frère qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours de fourrer dans les ennuies les plus profonds.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule et Toshiro ouvrit la marche, se retrouvant devant ce traitre qui avait tant fait souffrir la Soul Society, mais également son amie Hinamori, mais également sa Lieutenant en tuant Gin sous ses yeux. Il lui offrit un regard méprisant et s'approcha suffisamment jusqu'à se tenir tout près de cet homme qui avait été si menaçant autrefois et qui désormais était si pitoyable ainsi attaché à cette chaise.

Rangiku serrait les poings sous le regard interrogateur de Karine qui ne connaissait pas réellement tous le passif de ces deux là avec le prisonnier.

D'un geste de la tête Hitsugaya intima à leur guide de lever le sceau qui scellait la parole de ce traitre, avant de commencer de sa voix rauque.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et me tenir ici en ta présence me répugne, alors je n'irais pas par quatre chemin. C'était toi qui à crée ces Hollow a partir de l'âme d'un Quincy, Isshin Shiba à été témoin du premier, et à ensuite été attaqué par le second, sans doute pour le faire taire de ce qu'il avait vu. La question est pourquoi a-tu fais une chose pareille ? Que tu fasses tes expériences sur les Shinigami et les Hollow, je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi les Quincy ?

Mais Sôsuke Aizen ne répondit rien, jetant un regard plein d'arrogance à ce jeune Capitaine qui pensait tout savoir. Sentant la colère monter en lui, Hitsugaya continua.

\- Tu cherchais à rejoindre le Palais Royale… Pourquoi ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée, et Hitsugaya dégaina son sabre, qu'il pointa sous la gorge d'Aizen sans le sortir sous sa forme Shikai.

\- Répond Aizen, quels étaient tes plans ?

Le 46 qui les avaient accompagné jusqu'ici s'insurgea des méthodes utiliser par le Capitaine et le rappela à l'ordre tandis qu'il essaya d'intervenir, Rangiku l'obligea à reculé, le menaçant d'un regard.

Rapprochant son visage du sien, le menaçant toujours de son Zanpakuto, Hitsugaya ajouta.

\- Répond moi traitre… qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ? As-tu des complices qui sévissent toujours, là dehors ?

Mais la seule réponse que lui offrit Aizen, fut un sourire amusé. Hitsugaya allait perdre patiente lorsque soudainement deux bras entourèrent le sien armée. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Karine, il tourna vers elle un regard surpris alors qu'il abaissait son arme.

\- Toshiro arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Karine ? s'étonna Toshiro sans comprendre. Set homme est un traitre pour toute la Soul Society. Il à faillit détruire ta ville et tous ses habitants, toi avec et toute ta famille… ton frère la combattue au péril de sa vie pour l'en empêcher, comment peux-tu…

\- Je sais tout ça ! S'écria la jeune fille en pointant l'homme assis sur la chaise. Mais ce n'est pas lui !

Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux, et reporta avec lenteur son attention sur Aizen, effrayer de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. Mais l'ancien Capitaine de la 5ème Division avait disparut, ce tenant à sa place Rangiku Matsumoto qui hurlait les larmes aux yeux le nom de son Capitaine.

\- Par pitié Capitaine entendez-moi ! Je ne suis pas Sôsuke Aizen ! Hurlait-elle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, les larmes striant ses joues pâles.

Hitsugaya recula de plusieurs pas, abaissant son sabre, le cri d'agonie du 46 qui les avait accompagnés s'élevant dans les airs. Faisant volte face il se retrouva face à celle qu'il avait prise pour sa Vice-Capitaine durant tout ce temps et vit ce traitre, la lame souillé du sang de sa victime.

Sôsuke Aizen se tenait debout devant lui son Zanpakuto en main, libre de ses mouvements. Il avait toujours été libre…

Un petit coup d'œil à Rangiku Matsumoto lui fit réaliser l'horrible vérité. Celle qui affirmait que la jeune femme avait été enfermé tout ce temps ici-même à sa place, s'égosillant pour se faire entendre, sans que personne ne la reconnaisse ou ne se rendent compte de la supercherie. Mais comment ? Depuis quand Aizen avait-il échanger leur place ? C'était impossible…

Karine tirait sur les bandes noires qui retenaient le corps de la véritable Vice-Capitaine d'Hitsugaya, mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Soudainement, un sortilège de Kido fila dans l'air, frôlant la joue de Toshiro et faisant voler ses cheveux sous son passage, avant de frapper Mastumoto en pleine poitrine.

Son regard en larme croisa une dernière fois celui de son Capitaine avant que la vision de Gin venu la chercher ne lui fasse couler d'autres larmes. Mais celle-ci furent de joie. Elle allait enfin le retrouver. Le seul qu'elle avait jamais aimé.

Toshira assista impuissant à la mort de sa Lieutenante, tandis que la voix d'Aizen raisonnait dans cette cellule devenu soudainement minuscule et oppressante.

\- Que c'est dommage, soupira la voix de Sôsuke en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Cette demoiselle m'aura été bien utile. Tu te demande sans doute depuis quand j'ai échangé nos identités, Toshiro. Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, lorsqu'elle à rejoint Gin en larme, j'ai profité de son désarrois pour modifier la réalité, au cas où mon plan échouerait. Ichigo était un adversaire dont je ne parvenais pas à déterminé les limites de ses pouvoirs et je me méfiais beaucoup de lui, bien plus que de vous tous réunit. Lorsque j'ai été vaincu, une seconde avant d'avoir été capturé et bâillonné, j'ai utilisé _Kyōka Suigetsu_ afin d'échanger nos places et qu'elle me remplace sur cette chaise.

Il tourna ensuite son regard sur Karine et ajouta.

\- Si cette petite n'avait pas révélé la supercherie, j'aurais pu jouir un peu plus longtemps de cette supercherie, mais une fois de plus, tu t'évertue à te mettre toujours en travers de mon chemin… Hitsugaya.

Choqué par la mort de sa Vice-Capitaine, autant que par ces révélations, la surprise s'évapora pour laisser place à cette haine indéfectible qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme, plus encore après ce qu'il avait fait, et libéra son Zanpakuto afin de s'élancer sur lui.

\- _Assieds-toi sur les cieux glacés, _Hyourinmaru !

Mais Aizen bloqua sa lame entre deux doigts, retenant la lame de ce Capitaine avec une telle facilité qu'Hitsugaya rugi de rage.

Karine s'était reculée sans savoir quoi faire. La pression spirituelle de cet homme était écrasante, lui donnant beaucoup de difficulté à simplement respirer. Mais lorsqu'il leva sa propre lame, prêt à tranché le jeune Capitaine, son corps réagit avant même que son esprit n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. Elle leva la main gauche et fit apparaitre son arc de Quincy dont l'allonge était plus petite que d'ordinaire, ses flèches d'énergie spirituelle ressemblaient quand à elles, d'avantage à la forme d'un sabre, comme un Zanpakuto. Elle tira sur Aizen afin de l'empêcher de porter son coup, mais le projectile percuta son épaule sans même l'avoir blessé.

Il eu cependant l'effet escompté, puisqu'il lâcha Toshiro, l'envoyant percuter le mur de la cellule.

\- Karine vas-t-en ! l'avertit-il en se redressant difficilement.

Sôsuke Aizen s'approcha d'elle. Malgré les autres flèches qu'elle lui tirait dessus, aucune ne l'arrêta. Lorsqu'il se retrouva juste devant elle, des sueurs froides parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale, clouant la jeune fille sur place. Cette pression spirituelle l'empêchait de respirer correctement et son souffle se fit plus difficile encore, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva de terre.

Ses jambes s'agitèrent dans le vide tandis que ses mains s'accrochèrent à cette poigne qui l'étouffait.

\- Tu es la jeune sœur d'Ichigo Kurosaki si je ne me trompe pas… tu as le même potentiel que lui, commença-t-il en levant la main près à l'attaquer.

Hitsugaya se redressa avec peine mais face au danger devant lequel se retrouvait la fille d'Isshin, il prit sur lui et utilisa la puissance de Hyourinmaru afin de geler le bras d'Aizen.

\- Lâche-la Aizen ! C'est entre toi et moi !

Mais l'ennemi juré de la Soul Society eu juste besoin de regarder son bras pour que la glace fonde. Et sans perdre plus de temps, il pointa d'un doigt la poitrine de Karine et la percuta d'une lueur rouge qui troua son corps, faisant apparaitre un trou de hollow là ou il l'avait attaqué. Ses yeux se voilèrent et son âme sembla souffrir mille martyres tandis que le cri d'un monstre s'échappait de ses propres lèvres.

_Ça fait mal, gémit-elle intérieurement. Ichigo… Yuzu… Papa… Maman… A l'aide… sa fait trop mal._

\- KARINE ! Hurla Toshiro en s'élançant sur eux afin de lui venir en aide, mais Aizen disparut dans un Shunpo, laissant le corps de la jeune fille retombé au sol.

Toshiro la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute le sol et observa avec effarement le début de sa transformation en hollow. Il devait trouver de l'aide, et vite. Il ne pouvait laisser la fille d'Isshin et la sœur d'Ichigo mourir alors qu'elle était sous sa responsabilité. Jamais il n'aurait du l'amener ici en premier lieux.

Mais sa culpabilité devrait attendre. La priorité était de trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aider et le nom d'une personne s'imposa immédiatement à son esprit. C'est donc s'en plus attendre qu'il quitta les lieux d'un Shunpo et qu'il ouvrit le Senkaimon afin de se rendre dans le monde des Humains, le corps de Karine dans les bras, dont son masque de Hollow commençait à apparaitre.

~.~

C'est sous une pluie torrentiel qu'il atterrie dans la court d'Urahara Kisuke. D'après ce qu'il savait, ce dernier avait déjà réussi à empêché une Hollowmorphose en sauvant l'âme de la victime. Masaki Kurosaki, la mère de cette jeune fille qui se battait tout comme elle contre cette malédiction.

\- Urahara-san ! hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

\- Oui, oui pas besoin de crier comme ça, je ne suis pas…

Mais l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division se figea lorsqu'il vit devant sa porte le Capitaine Hitsugaya, portant dans ses bras le corps de Karine Kurosaki dont sa hollowmorphose était déjà à un stade tant avancé.

\- Amenez-là à l'intérieur, lui ordonna-t-il avec ce pragmatisme qui lui était du. Teissai ! Vien m'aidez.

Conservant un calme olympien, Kisuke ausculta la jeune Quincy tandis que l'ancien chef des Nécromanciens entra dans la pièce, assistant son maitre. Toshiro restait dans un coin, se rongeant les sangs _tandis que son esprit tournaient à plein régime. _

_Aizen était en liberté à la Soul Society. _

_Rangiku avait été enfermé à sa place durant plus d'un an, sachant ce qu'il ce passait mais dans l'incapacité de pouvoir le dire ou d'être entendu. _

_Rangiku avait été tué par Aizen. _

_Karine allait mourir ou se transformer en Hollow par sa faute. _

Ecrasé par le poids de la culpabilité il sentie ses jambes faiblirent mais il se rattrapa contre le mur derrière lui, expirant et inspirant doucement.

Tout était de sa faute.

Le cri de hollow qui s'échappait des lèvres de Karine le sortie de sa torpeur et il s'approcha d'un pas, inquiet du sort de la jeune fille.

\- … vous devez la sauvez… Urahara sauvez-là je vous en conjure !

Kisuke tourna vers lui un regard sombre et remplie de gravité.

\- Toshiro Hitsugaya, commença-t-il sur ce ton grave qui fit frissonner le jeune Capitaine. Je ne peu sauver Karine qu'en utilisant les pouvoirs d'un Shinigami… la totalité des pouvoirs d'un Shinigami.

Toshiro ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais le maitre des lieux enchaina très vite.

\- J'ai besoin des mien pour exécuté le rituel, et le temps que je prévienne Isshin et qu'il arrive, il serra trop tard…

Toshiro réalisa soudainement ce qu'il lui demandait. Il aurait pensé hésiter plus longtemps que ça, ou alors aurait-il posé plus de question en temps normal. Mais la culpabilité d'être responsable de son état et d'avoir été incapable de l'aider, tout comme il avait été incapable d'aider Rangiku Matsumoto, il accepta sans aucune autre forme de procédure.

\- Prenez-les ! Prenez les miens… mais sauvez-là je vous en pris !

Il devait se rendre utile aujourd'hui. Il devait accomplir quelque chose pour ne pas avoir à passer l'éternité avec cette douleur qui lui serrait le cœur et lui torturait l'esprit.

Kisuke lui demanda alors d'approcher et procéda au rituel qu'il avait fait près d'une vingtaine d'années plus tôt sur la mère de Karine avec les pouvoirs d'Isshin.


	6. Chapter 6 - Que le combat commence

Chapitre 6

~ Que le combat commence ~

Ignorant tout ce que qu'il ce passait sur terre ou à la Soul Society en ce moment même, l'équipe qui était partie au Palais Royal afin de retrouver et récupérer Renji, ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il ce tramait dans l'ombre.

Yumichika était complètement paralysé devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ran et Ikkaku se livrait un duel qui était tout sauf égale. Si Ikkaku avait libéré son Bankai depuis longtemps, Ran n'avait même pas sortie la forme Shikai de son propre Zanpakuto.

Se contentant de sort de Kido, elle esquivait et épuisait son adversaire dont l'impatience et la fureur montait en pression. Ses regards étaient sans cesse tourné vers Yumichika et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se réveiller.

Immobilisant le 3ème Siège de la 11ème Division à l'aide d'une technique d'immobilisation, elle l'abandonna afin de se tourner vers sa véritable cible.

\- Hey c'est moi ton adversaire ! Cria-t-il en se redressant, le corps lié par un faisceau lumineux à 6 branches.

\- Toi, tu ne m'intéresse pas !

D'un geste de la main à l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur et l'y fixa, tel un spectateur indésirable.

\- Cela devient ennuyant, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers sa belle fleur. Yumi-chan… quand vas-tu enfin te décider à m'attaquer ?

Réalisant que s'il ne faisait rien Ikkaku allait y passé, Yumichika leva son sabre et libéra son Shikai. Tout du moins ces quatre faucilles, qu'il avait toujours montrées. Mais Ran fronça les sourcils face à cette arme et comprit immédiatement la supercherie dont elle était victime.

\- Comment peu-tu gâcher un tel potentiel ? s'enquit-elle pleine de ressentiment croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je t'ai donné des pouvoirs qui auraient pu faire de toi un Capitaine, si tu l'avais utilisé correctement.

Ikkaku, qui ne pouvait plus bouger mais qui écoutait ce qu'il se passait, se figea.

\- Comment ça… que tu lui as donné ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Ran se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Comment il ne t'a jamais raconté ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais son ami. J

\- Racontez quoi ? S'écria presque Madarame en gesticulant, espérant briser le sort de kido qui le maintenait toujours en état de prisonnier.

Ran se tourna vers son protégé et lui sourit avant de répondre.

\- Tu préfère le lui dire Yumi-chan ? Ou je le fais à ta place ?

\- Non, murmura-t-il presque dans un gémissement. Pitié… Ran ?

La supplique aurait presque brisé son cœur, si elle n'était pas aussi déçue et en colère de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait partagé avec lui un peu de sa pression spirituelle afin de lui donner la force de se battre, mais il l'avait détourné, comme si sa véritable forme le rebutait. Il avait ainsi bafouer le précieux cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

\- Ton ami ici présent ne possédait aucune énergie spirituelle, lui expliqua-t-elle alors devant le regard suppliant de sa belle fleure. Il n'était qu'un habitant de plus du Rukongai, destiné à rester dans cet endroit infâme et à ne jamais devenir un Shinigami.

La révélation percuta Ikkaku de plein fouet, ne parvenant pas à croire ce que lui disait leur ennemie, et pourtant. Il lui suffisait de voir le visage brisé et peiné de Yumichika pour comprendre qu'elle disait vrai.

\- C'est pas possible… Yumichika ! Répond moi !

Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il jamais dit ? Lui faisait-il si peu confiance ? Lui qui pensait pouvoir confier sa vie sans peur entre ses mains, Yumichika ne semblait pas possédé cette même confiance aveugle qu'il avait lui-même pour lui.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Yumi-chan, continua-t-elle sous la panique de ce dernier qui se jeta sur elle pour l'arrêter de parler.

\- Arrête ça ! Ran !

Mais la jeune femme esquiva ses attaque avec encore plus de facilité que ceux de l'autre Shinigami. Elle lui bloqua même le poignet et par derrière, posa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'immobilisé complètement. Une fois certaine qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger, elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur et posa sur lui un regard si triste, qu'il surprit de 3ème Siège de la 11ème Division.

Même lui qui n'était pas très physionomiste, pouvait voir que cette histoire ne cachait rien de très joyeux.

\- Sais-tu ce que les habitants du Rukongai fond aux belles choses ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Mais Ikkaku ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Ils les souilles, les malmène et puissent jusqu'à la dernière goutte de leur beauté.

Ikkaku n'était pas sur de comprendre et portait un regard alternatif entre Yumichika et cette Ran qui le libéra enfin, le laissant s'écrouler au sol, des larmes dévalant ses joues pâles.

\- Yumi… chika ? l'appela le Shinigami. Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire…

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre et avait peur de comprendre. Ce dernier leva sur lui son visage en larme et lui sourit tristement en portant une main au pend de son Kimono qu'il resserra sur lui.

\- Ran ma sauvé alors que cinq brutes essayaient de me violer…

Les yeux d'Ikkaku s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur et le choque. Pourquoi Yumichika ne lui avait-il jamais confié un aussi lourd passif ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais reposer sur lui ou fait suffisamment confiance pour s'ouvrir à lui ?

\- Pour… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? s'enquit-il avec peine.

Pour la première fois, Ikkaku avait mal. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, celles là, il parvenait à les géré. Non cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus profond et son cœur était si compresser qu'il aurait préféré subir à la place n'importe quel blessure physique. Arraché lui un membre qu'il n'aurait pas eux aussi mal.

Il avait mal du fait que Yumichika ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur son passé. Il avait mal du fait qu'il se sentait trahit. Mais plus que tout il avait mal du fait que son ami avait du vivre avec ça seul, durant toute sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura ce dernier en versant d'autre larmes. C'était arrivé peu de temps avant qu'on se rencontre toi et moi et je… j'avais peur au début que tu ne me juge ou… je ne sais pas trop. Et plus j'attendais… plus ça devenait difficile de te dire la vérité.

Ran soupira bruyamment, coupant leur conversation en s'approchant de Yumichika. Elle posa une main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux avant d'ajouter.

\- Mais vous savez le plus décevant dans tous ça, c'est que je lui avais donné les moyens de pouvoir toujours conserver sa beauté, devenant aussi beau que fort lorsqu'il se battrait. Et regarde toi… quel piètre Zanpakuto tu nous montre là.

La peur de voir son autre secret dévoilé, il frappa d'un revers de sa main celle de la jeune femme et lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'avait aucun droit de parler ainsi de sa vie sans son approbation.

\- Tu me déçois Yumichika… pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

L'utilisation de son prénom complet n'était pas réellement une bonne chose.

\- Tait-toi ! hurla-t-il en se relevant afin de lui faire face. Il l'attaqua, enchainant les attaques qu'elle se contentait d'esquiver comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt contre Ikkaku.

\- Je vais réveiller ta véritable puissance, puisse que tu refuse de me la montrer, lui révéla-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras afin de le faire passé par-dessus son propre corps.

Yumichika s'effondra contre le sol, crachant un peu se sang sous l'impact. Mais il se retourna très vite afin de se redresser. Ikkaku dardait sur lui un regard entre inquiétude et incompréhension. Que lui cachait-il d'autre ?

\- Bien, puis-ce que tu ne me laisse pas le choix, murmura-t-elle en dégainant son Zanpakuto… Déploie-toi _Fujaku no chō*_.

Son Zanpakuto prit alors la forme d'un tessen, un éventail dont les armatures étaient tous faites de fines lames qui ondulaient légèrement reliées par une fibre métallique tout aussi tranchante. Réalisant toutes les similitudes entre son Zanpakuto et celui de son ami, Ikkaku ne pu que consentir à croire au propos de cette femme. Leurs pouvoirs étaient liés.

Yumichika ne pu reculer à temps lorsqu'elle fendit l'air avec son arme, créant une sorte de tornade de vent qui le souleva du sol avant de lui envoyez sa lame tel un projectile qui fendit l'air et le toucha à l'épaule. L'éventail poursuivit sa route avant de brillé d'une lueur bleuté et de revenir dans sa main tendu vers le haut, tel un boumerang.

\- _Fujaku no chō _à la faculté de fendre l'aire et de contrôler les vents, lui expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de son corps à terre.

Yumichika à genoux, serrait toujours son Zanpakuto de son bras blessé, portant son autre main à sa blessure qui saignait. Il leva les yeux sur cette femme à qui il devait tout, incapable de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Dévoilé devant Ikkaku la véritable forme de son Zanpakuto ?

Non, il préférait mourir que de devoir affronter à nouveau son regard déçus et ces conséquences.

\- Tu vas mourir si tu ne le libère pas complètement, lui révéla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui, utilisant son arme comme un réel éventail.

Ikkaku avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ce passait, que lui cachait encore Yumichika de si terrible pour qu'il préfère mourir sans même tenté de se défendre ? S'il avait su que c'était les intentions de son ami, jamais il n'aurait accédé à sa requête désespérer de l'amener ici avec Ichigo et les autres.

\- Je sais que cette femme ta sauvé il y a longtemps d'un acte atroce, mais tu vas te bougé le cul Yumichika, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne moi-même te le botté enfoiré ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

Ce dernier porta sur lui un regard chargé d'amertume et de chagrin. Il lui offrit un sourire qui avait le gout d'adieu tandis que Ran levait son arme prête à lui porté un autre coup.

\- NON ! Yumichika ! Bouge-toi !

~.~

Une longue giclé de sang s'éleva dans les airs et sembla flotter quelque instant, avant de retombé au sol sous les yeux exorbités d'Ikkaku. D'aussi loin, Ran n'avait pas frappé Yumichika, mais lui, à l'aide des pouvoirs de son Zanpakuto qui lui avait entaillé sévèrement le torse d'une très longue entaille.

Les sorts de Kido qui le retenaient jusqu'alors prisonnier se brisèrent et son corps s'effondra au sol sous les pleures et les cris de Yumichika. Le voyant plus qu'il ne l'entendit, Ikkaku se réconforta de le voir enfin bougé, même si s'était pour venir vers lui et non pas pour affronter cette femme.

\- IKKAKU ! Criai-t-il en se laissant tombé à genoux devant lui.

Il le retourna sur le dos et vi sa blessure mortel barré son abdomen, la peur pétrifiant ses membres. Il porta une main à sa blessure, essayant de compressé le sang qui s'en échappait et pleurait toujours.

Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Yumi-chan, lui répondit Ran en se tenant derrière lui sans même chercher à l'attaqué.

\- Yumi… chika… défend toi… lui intima Ikkaku en levant une main vers son visage, essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Si le Capitaine te voyait… il te virerait sur le champ…

Mais sa plaisanterie tomba à l'eau car Yumichika savait que s'il montrait sa véritable force, il serait viré de la 11ème Division dans tous les cas.

Il avait toujours pensée que rien ne serrait pire que ça, mais finalement il avait eu tord. Perdre Ikkaku Madarame, son seul et véritable alliée dans cette vie, serrait mille fois plus terrible.

\- Je suis désolé Ikkaku… murmura-t-il en versant une dernière larme qui coula sur sa joue avant de tombé sur le visage de ce dernier. J'espère que tu me pardonneras… pour tout…

Il inspira avant de récupérer son Zanpakuto posé à terre à ses côtés et murmura.

\- Fleuris _Ruriro Fujaku…_

Aussitôt une lueur semblable à celle du kido enveloppa son arme et révéla sa véritable apparence. Ce n'était plus des faucilles, mais des lianes qu'il envoya d'un geste de la garde s'enroulé autour du bras de Ran qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'esquivé alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle en aurait été capable.

Aussitôt les bourgeons de ses lianes se mirent à fleurirent, arborant de magnifique fleur blanches qui se chargèrent de l'énergie Spirituelle de sa proie. Récupérant une fleur arrivée à son terme, il coinça l'une des pétales entres ses lèvres, ses mains étaient occupé à tenir son Zanpakuto et l'autre étant blessé, afin que son extrémité ne touche les lèvres d'Ikkaku qui le fixait.

Sa blessure guérit peu à peu, faisant reprendre pied à la réalité au 3ième Siège de la 11ème, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une fois complètement guéri, il se redressa et porta ses mains à son torse imberbe de toute trace de blessure.

Avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes il bégaya en pointant Yumichika d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ton Zanpakuto… ma blessure…

Yumichika récupéra une autre fleur qu'il approcha de ses lèvres récupérant toute sa force et sa beauté, comme s'il n'avait jamais été frappé. Ran coupa les lianes relié à son bras à l'aide de son Zanpakuto, tout sourire. Sa force spirituelle, bien qu'aspirer par _Ruriro Fujaku_ ne semblait même pas avoir diminué.

Depuis qu'elle avait cessez de masquer sa présence, ça capacité à posséder une énergie spirituel aussi imposante en continue, rappelèrent au deux membre de la 11ème Division quelqu'un.

\- Je suis désolé Ikkaku, expliqua Yumichika sans osé regarder son ami dans les yeux. Pour tous ces mensonges. Je n'ai jamais osé te dire qu'avant que l'on se rencontre j'étais tout ce que tu détestais… faible, et incapable de me défendre par moi-même. Ces hommes m'auraient sans doute tué après avoir eux ce qu'ils voulaient…

Ou pire, pensa-t-il alors. Mais il préféra ne pas s'attardé là-dessus et enchaina.

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré je t'ai toute de suite admiré. Tu n'avais peur de rien et tu ne reculais devant rien.

Il s'était souvent demander si ça avait été Ikkaku ce jour là qui était passé devant cette ruelle, serait-il venu l'aider ? Très certainement. Madarame ne reculait devant rien et n'aurait jamais laisser passer une telle abomination, même s'il ne se connaissait pas encore à cet époque là.

\- Après ta défaite contre le Capitaine, quand nous somme devenus des Shinigami et que j'ai reçue mon Zanpakuto j'étais terrifier. Nous voulions aller à la 11ème Divisions tous les deux mais je n'y aurais jamais été accepté si j'avais révéler sa véritable forme à qui que ce soit. J'ai du te mentir, à toi, au Capitaine et à tout les membres de la 11ème…

Il soupira, marquant une pause avant de continuer, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- _Ruriro Fujaku_ est son véritable nom et… il est de type Kido… je sais que tu dois trouver cela pathétique mais…

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Ikkaku sans même réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire lui-même. Yumichika… ton Zanpakuto est magnifique…

\- Et incroyablement puissant si tu daigne l'utiliser à sa juste valeur, ajouta Ran en refermant son tessen.

Tous deux observèrent leur ennemie baisser les armes et s'interrogèrent sur ses intensions. Elle s'agenouilla devant eux et leva son éventail fermé en joignant ses deux mains devant elle.

\- Désolé Yumi-chan de t'avoir malmené, désolé à toi aussi Ikakku-chan, mais je voulais que tu puisses révéler à tous la beauté de ton pouvoir. Je t'ai donné la force de ne jamais perdre cette beauté, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir vue de mes propres yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que… tu ne veux pas nous affronter ?

\- Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Ikkaku était resté quand à lui bloqué au _Ikkaku-chan_, dont l'avait affublé cette femme et frissonna de dégout à ce surnom. Si elle l'appelait encore comme ça, il n'hésiterait pas à lui en coller une. Quelle soit une femme ou très forte, n'y changerait rien.

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué le Seireitei alors ? s'enquit Yumichika avec véhémence, ne parvenant pas à comprendre les plans de celle qui l'avait sauvé autrefois.

Ran conserva le silence un moment, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Elle revoyait encore le tout jeune homme qu'il avait été lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé de ces brutes et ressentait une certaine fierté de voir celui qu'il était devenu, tel une mère.

\- Renji est notre frère, lui répondit-elle comme une évidence, confirmant ainsi les théories qui avaient été donné par leurs supérieurs.

\- Bah merde alors, répondit Ikkaku s'en parvenir à réalisé. Renji Abarai est le fils du Roi Spirituel…

_Abarai_, ce nom provoquait toujours beaucoup de tristesse en elle lorsqu'elle l'entendait. Leur mère avait périt de façon horrible. Elle s'était transformée en un Hollow qui avait plus une forme humanoïde que de monstre, et dont sa force avait surpassé les siennes.

\- ça n'explique pas pourquoi tes sœurs et toi vous nous avez attaqué, renchérit Yumichika avec insistance. L'une d'entre elle à bien faillit tuer Shuhei !

Ran fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous deux, je n'ai rien contre vous. Vous n'êtes que 3ème et 5ème siège. Vous n'êtes pas dans la confidence de ce qu'il se trame plus haut. Mais vos Capitaine et vice-Capitaine, eux, si. C'est à cause d'eux si notre frère à été enlever et que Mère à…

Elle serra les poings sous la colère mais se ravisa.

\- Je veux bien parler du Gotei 13.

\- Comment ça le Goteil 13 ? Jusqu'à votre attaque on ignorait tous que Renji était de sang royale, renchéri Ikkaku sans comprendre.

\- Oh comme je le disais, vous peut-être pas, mais eux le savaient, le contra-t-elle avec assurance. Tous les Capitaines… les 13 savaient… Ce sont eux qui on dissimulé cette information, brouillant l'esprit de Renji avec du Kido pour lui faire oublier qui il était et d'où il venait.

\- Attend c'est insensé, je t'assure qu'aucun de nos Capitaine ou Vice-Capitaine ne savait que…, tenta Yumichika.

Mais Ran se redressa vivement, pleine de fureur et de colère.

\- Alors explique-moi comment ça ce fait que nous ayons retrouvé la trace de Renji en enquêtant sur les Capitaines du Gotei 13.

Quoi ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Quel aurait été l'intérêt des 13 Capitaine de dissimuler une tel information et de garder Renji auprès d'eux ? S'était insensé.

\- Attendez… comment avez-vous été mis sur la piste des Capitaines et de la potentielle survie de votre frère si vous le croyez mort jusque là ? S'enquit Yumichika sous le regard surpris de Ran.

\- C'est notre oncle qui nous à indiqué cette piste, lui révéla-t-elle.

\- Votre oncle ? Je croyais que le Roi Spirituel vivait seul dans le Palais Royal avec la Division Zéro ? S'enquit Ikkaku dont la réflexion n'était pas son fort.

\- C'est le cas, mais le premier Roi Spirituel fut choisi parmi les habitants de la Soul Society, et amener ici afin d'endossé cette responsabilité. Il lui fut autorisé de prendre femme et de choisir ses sujets. Bien sur, depuis la tentative d'enlèvement de Renji, père à congédié tout le monde, ne gardant que nous ici.

\- Alors ton père… le Roi Spirituel à un frère qui est resté à la Soul Society ? s'étonna Yumichika dont toute cette histoire le dépassait complètement.

Ran approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Il était même Capitaine d'une des 13 Division du Gotei avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, ajouta-t-elle. Et bien sur, quand il à commencer à émettre des soupçons à leurs égards et qu'il c'est rendus compte de cette mascarade qu'ils savaient tous… absolument tous les Capitaines savaient… ils se sont tous retourné contre lui et l'on fait passer pour un traitre.

Mais si Ran était focalisé sur son histoire et que sa colère lui faisait baisser sa garde, elle ne se rendit pas compte du changement d'expression de ces deux invités. Elle ignorait alors à ce moment là, la bombe qu'elle allait larguée dans quelques seconde et qui suivait cette révélation déjà plus que surprenante.

-Il était Capitaine de la 5ème Division, Sôsuke Aizen.

* faible traduction google de « papillon Azuré », voulant se référencé au _Ruriro Fujaku_qui est sensé être le Paon Azuré. Désolé je ne parle pas Japonais, si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction, je suis preneuse. 

~.~

Sôsuke Aizen contemplait le Seireitei de loin. Son plan se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Son intelligence avait fait en sorte qu'il prévoit plusieurs options et fin possible à son affrontement contre le Gotei 13 tout entier et il s'était terminé de l'une des façons qu'il avait calculées.

Depuis cet affrontement, il avait placé les pièces de son échiquier de tel façon que le jeu ce déroulait exactement comme il le souhaitait, sans aucun encombre. La seule tâche d'ombre sur son tableau parfait était la découverte un peu prématuré de Toshiro Hitsugaya quand à son retour parmi eux. Lui et cette maudite gamine allait juste précipiter la suite des évènements, mais rien de bien grave en soit, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissé en vie.

Toshiro n'avait eu de cesse de s'interposé entre lui et son plan, et cette fois-ci encore il avait su décelé ce qu'aucun autre Capitaine n'avait remarqué. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'Hitsugaya était bien plus précoce encore qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.

Désormais, le Capitaine de la 10ème Division allait souffrir, étant celui qui aurait causé la mort de la fille d'Isshin Kurosaki et petite sœur d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute, murmura-t-il au vent qui était le seul témoin de sa présence. Pour l'avoir choisi lui, plutôt que moi…

Et sans plus rien attendre de cet endroit, il fit volte face, disparaissant de cette colline qui donnait vus de le Seireitei tout entier.

~.~

Toshiro se tenait assis contre le mur, devant le Shoji qui le séparait de la pièce ou Urahara œuvrait afin de sauver Karine Kurosaki. Les bras enroulé autour de ses jambes ramenées contre lui et le front posé sur ses genoux, le Capitaine de la 10ème Division n'avait jamais paru aussi jeune qu'en cet instant.

La porte à sa droite s'ouvrit à la volé et Isshin se précipita dans le couloir, suivit de Tessai. Aussitôt Hitsugaya se redressa, près a affronté la colère de son ancien Capitaine pour avoir mis aussi impunément la vie de sa fille en danger.

Tout du moins se pensait-il prêt, mais il était incapable de redresser la tête et de croiser son regards. Les poings serrer, il attendit, le bruit de pas de rapprochant de lui avec rapidité et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui.

Mais le Shoji s'ouvrit soudainement sur Urahaha Kisuke, qui avait récupéré sa canne et qui interrompit malgré lui sa sentence. Le propriétaire de cette boutique croisa le regard d'Isshin et s'effaça afin de le laisser passer. Le père rejoignit sa fille qui tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit en le voyant.

\- Désolé papa…

\- Ma chérie…

Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour et se tourna vers Urahara qui prit la parole.

\- Tout comme Masaki, elle à été contaminé et sa hollomorphose avait déjà commencé quand le Capitaine Histugaya la ramener. Mais elle est désormais hors de danger.

Isshin se tourna vers le dit Capitaine, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'il portait des vêtements humains et non plus son uniforme de Shinihami et encore moins son Haori de capitaine. Il n'eu pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

\- Toshiro…

Ce dernier s'inclina devant eux, penchant la tête bien bas avant de présenter ses plus plates excuses.

\- Pardonnez-moi… tous les deux. Isshin-san, Karine… je suis profondément et sincèrement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du mettre la vie de votre fille ainsi en danger et j'aurais du être capable de la protégé. Mais malgré tous mes efforts je n'ai pas pu… Aizen était trop fort et je…

Une poigne ferme lui attrapa le bras et le releva presque violement sous la surprise de l'ancien Shinigami qui pensait recevoir enfin la sentence qu'il méritait. Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas un coup qu'il ressue, mais deux bras musclés qui l'encerclèrent, le coupant net dans sa tirade.

\- Toshiro ce que tu as fait… ce que tu as sacrifié pour ma fille… je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Tu lui as sauvé la vie…

En effet, Toshiro Hitsugaya avait renoncé à ses pouvoirs de Shinigami afin de sauver la vie de Karine, comme Isshin l'avait fait avant lui pour Masaki. Le jeune garçon attrapa la chemise de cet homme incroyable entre ses poings, qui malgré tout ne lui en voulait pas et sentit toute la tension évacué son corps.

\- Pardonnez-moi de casser ce moment fort émouvant, intervint Urahara, mais je crois que vous avez tous les deux des choses à nous racontez… Notamment sur la libération de Sôsuke Aizen.

Toshiro reprit contenance, se rappelant la douloureuse perte de Rangiku Matsumoto qu'il avait du abandonné derrière lui dans la précipitation… et qu'il ne révérait jamais sans même pouvoir lui offrir un au revoir digne de ce nom.

Il prit cependant sur lui et leur raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. Karine pouvait parfaitement voir dans le regard de Tohiro qu'il souffrait, mais qu'il conservait un visage de glace, tout comme le Zanpakuto qu'il avait arboré fièrement durant son statut de Shinigami. Dire qu'il avait sacrifié tout cela pour la sauver alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

\- Très bien je vais immédiatement informer tout le Gotei 13 de l'état d'urgence dans lequel nous nous trouvons, informa Urahara qui avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Et dire que tout cela ce passait pendant qu'Ichigo et les autres étaient au Palais Royale, avec l'incapacité pour eux de les prévenir de la situation ici. Tout semblait suivre un cheminement murement réfléchit et le dénouement ne pourrait d'aucune façon lui plaire.

Toshiro avait eu les mêmes pensées et si tout avait été effectivement calculé pour éloigné Ichigo ainsi que certain des plus forts de la Soul Society, tel que Byakuya, Renji, Rukia et Ikkaku, alors il n'y avait pas à dire. Le plan d'Aizen était parfait.

\- Vus que cette situation est nouvelle pour toi, tu peu resté chez nous aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, l'informa Isshin en portant une main gêné à l'arrière de sa tête, coupant le jeune garçon dans ses pensées. Je suis moi aussi passé par ce que tu traverse et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des amis et des personnes qui m'on aidé à m'en sortir. Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous.

Karine approuva les paroles de son père d'un faible sourire tandis que les larmes montèrent à nouveaux aux yeux de l'ancien Shinigami. Il était hors concours, désormais incapable de retourner à la Soul Society pour reprendre son poste laissant la 10ème Division sans plus aucune haut gradé. Dire qu'Aizen était de retour et qu'il serait écarté de tout ça.

La frustration mêlé à ce sentiment d'impuissance, firent tomber les masques et il fondit en larme. Dissimulant son visage entre ses mains, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais autant pleuré de sa vie et se sentie pitoyable. La main réconfortante d'Isshin se posa sur le sommet de sa tête et lui caressa la tête avec affection, comme il l'aurait fait avec ses filles ou Ichigo lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

\- C'est normal… c'est normal… laisse tout ça sortir. Sa ira mieux après.

Karine en eux le cœur brisé, mais pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Combien de fois c'était-elle sentie impuissante face au danger que vivait son frère ? Toshiro venait de perdre ses pouvoirs et son statut de Shinigami par la même occasion, au pire moment.

~.~

Rukia esquiva une onde sonore qui détruisit une partie du sol, retombant plus loin dans une trainé de poussière. Chad quand à lui se protégea à l'aide de son bras droit, le Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

Rumiko, cette jeune fille au regard innocent et pure avait dévoilé le Shikai de son Zanpakuto. _Kyūbiko _l'avait-elle appelé, « _le renard à neuf queues_ ». Son épée avait alors prit l'apparence d'un koto. Chaque son qu'elle produisait en laissant courir ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument à musique, provoquait des tourbillons d'onde sonore qui s'était révéler dévastateur, en était la preuve de ce temple pratiquement réduit en ruine.

Son Koto flottait devant elle, semblant relié au talisman qui entourait son cou. Rukia jura en serrant la garde de _Sode no Shirayuki_, son pouvoir était redoutable car elle ne parvenait même pas à s'approchez d'elle. Toutes ses tentatives de diversion ou d'attaque menée avec l'aide de Chad, n'avaient mené à rien. Mais le plus frustrant restait le fait que même si elle y était parvenue elle ignorait toujours si elle serait capable de la frapper.

Rukia connaissant parfaitement les enjeux de ce combat, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à blesser une jeune fille, et elle voyait parfaitement que Chad possédait exactement les mêmes ressentiments qu'elle.

Rumiko fini par cessé sa musique et les observa avec ces grands yeux, rempli de cette innocence qui lui était propre.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'attaquez pas ? s'enquit-elle étonné.

La réponse la plus exacte aurait été qu'ils en étaient incapable, car ils ne pouvaient l'approcher, mais Rukia devait bien reconnaitre que si elle se battrait un peu plus sérieusement et qu'elle libérait son Bankai*, elle serrait alors capable de l'arrêter, mais pas sans lui causer une très forte douleur ou manquer de la tuer.

\- Ecoute-moi, Rumiko-chan c'est ça ? demanda Rukia en abaissant son arme afin d'entamé le dialogue avec cette jeune fille. Tu as dis avant le début de notre combat que tu avais vu les souvenirs de Renji tu dois donc savoir que je tiens beaucoup à lui, et que je ne cherche pas à lui faire du mal, ni à lui ni à toi.

Rumiko pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, gonflant les joues en signe d'hésitation.

\- Renji est mon ami… mon meilleur ami. Nous avons grandit ensemble et… je le considère comme mon frère. Donc si tu es réellement sa sœur, je ne souhaite en aucun cas me battre contre toi.

Rumiko laissa retomber sa tête sur le côté, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle leur tourna soudainement le dos et réfléchissait à voix haute, se parlant à elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que doit faire ? Si je ne me bat pas sérieusement mes sœurs vont me disputer, gémissait-elle. Oui mais d'un autre côté si j'attaque sérieusement et qu'ils on raison, alors dans ce cas c'est Renji-ni qui serra furieux… ahhh mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit furieux contre moi alors que je viens tout juste de faire sa connaissance !

Ebouriffant ses cheveux elle semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur tandis qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Chad.

\- Rumiko-chan ? intervient-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Leur différence de taille était encore plus impressionnante que celle qui s'éparaient Renji de Rukia, au vus de la carrure de Chad. Face à cette jeune fille, il ressemblait à u géant face à un nain. Et pourtant, en le connaissant un peu, cette montagne de muscle était aussi gentille et douce qu'un ours en peluche.

Par ailleurs, Rumiko blêmit face à cette montagne et s'agitait dans tous les sens, impressionné par son imposante stature. Chad posa un genou à terre devant la jeune fille afin de se mettre un peu plus à sa hauteur et ne pas l'effrayer plus que de raison.

\- Rukia dit la vérité, nous somme les amis de Renji et si tu pouvais nous conduire à lui, tu verrais que nous disons la vérité.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle inquiète en triturant l'extrémité de son instrument à musique. Raiken dit que nous ne pouvons pas nous fier au souvenir de Renji et que… que de faux souvenir on été implantés dans sa mémoire par les Capitaines du Gotei 13.

Rukia s'approcha à son tour, intrigué par les propos de la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi implanterions-nous de faux souvenir à Renji ?

\- Et bien… parce que vous l'avez kidnappé depuis toutes ces années et que… il ne se rappelait même plus de Mère ou de Père… ni de mes sœurs.

Rukia les rejoignit et rengaina son Zanpakuto en guise de bonne foi envers la jeune fille.

\- Rumiko-chan… si tu as pu lire les souvenirs de Renji, tu peu sens doute le faire avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Et avec Chad aussi ? Tu verras alors que nos souvenirs concordent et que personne n'a implantés de faux souvenirs à Renji.

Rumiko sembla réfléchir à cette idée et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui je peux faire ça…

Elle récupéra son arme et le releva devant elle, pinçant les cordes de son Koto. Le mouvement de recul qu'eurent ces deux adversaires l'affola alors, et elle s'agita à nouveau secouant les bras frénétiquement.

\- Ah non ! J-je je… je ne cherchais pas vous attaquez, c'est… c'est un des pouvoirs de mon _Kyūbiko _! bredouilla-t-elle à toute vitesse. Je… je n'allais pas vous attaquer par surprise, je vous le promets je ne…

Chad posa une main sur son épaule et lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant qui fit immédiatement monter le rouge à ses joues.

\- Nous te croyons Rumiko-chan, va-y…

Il échangea un regard avec Rukia afin de confirmer ses propres pensées et ajouta.

\- Nous te faisons confiance.

La jeune demoiselle paru touché et hocha la tête, pinçant l'une des cordes de son arme avant de murmurer.

\- Chanson des souvenirs, Omoide no ongaku**

Rumiko fit alors apparaitre des sortes d'onde semblable à des portails magique dans lesquelles leurs souvenirs défilaient tel un film. Ceux de ses amis concordaient parfaitement avec ce qu'elle avait vu chez Renji. Elle vit le même passé de son frère lorsqu'il était enfant, ainsi que les combats qu'il avait mené au côté de la jeune femme, et de ce géant.

Lorsque sa musique cessa, une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas… pourquoi m'aurait-on mentie ?

\- Qui a bien pu te faire croire à toi et à tes sœurs que nous étions responsable de la capture de Renji et que nous lui aurions transmis de faux souvenir ? s'enquit Rukia intriguée.

\- C'est mon oncle, répondit-elle timidement.

Rukia fronça les sourcils. Si cette fille était bien celle du Roi Spirituel, était-ce possible qu'il soit le frère de sa mère ? Le Roi Spirituel possédait-il seulement une famille ? Rukia réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien du lui, ni ces origines.

\- Rumiko, écoute moi, j'ignore qui ta dit toute ces choses sur nous et dans quel but. Mais c'est faux. Je voudrais m'assurez que Renji est sain et sauve, peu tu nous amener le voir ?

La plus jeune sœur de Renji hésita une seconde avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Si elle avait tord, ses sœurs lui passeraient un sacré savon qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt, mais si c'était elle qui avait raison de faire confiance en ces gens, alors c'est que ses sœurs avaient tord et qu'elle sauverait alors les amis de Renji.

\- Je vais vous amenez à Renji…

D'un autre pincement de corde, elle ouvrit un portail et se tourna vers eux avant de le traverser.

\- Suivez-moi.

* Le Bankai de Rukia est dévoilé dans le manga et je ne voulais pas spoiler ceux qui auraient souhaité le connaitre en lisant le livre. Ce qui l'on lue, seront de quoi il s'agit.

** Simplement la traduction, toujours de google trad - je n'ai toujours pas appris le japonais depuis la dernière fois - de Chanson des souvenirs.

~.~

Si Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia et Chad eurent de la chance avec leur adversaire, ce n'était pas le cas d'Uryu qui percuta le mur de la muraille du temple, son corps criblé de carreau spirituel.

Risa, son adversaire tenait son arbalète devant elle, avec ce sourire aguicheur qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis le début de leur affrontement. Ishida redressa difficilement la tête et bougea une main afin de retirer les projectiles de son corps. Si ces derniers ne le blessaient pas comme une arme classique l'aurait fait, elle transperçait directement sa pression spirituel qui s'échappait de son corps un peu plus à chaque attaque.

De par sa nature de Quincy, Ishida parvenait à absorbé l'énergie spirituelle qui l'entouraient et il lui suffisait de toucher l'un de ses carreaux pour récupérer un peu de force. Mais c'était un cercle vicieux, plus il se faisait blessé, plus il se vidait de son énergie et plus il avait de source direct d'énergie spirituelle à laquelle se recharger.

\- Je m'attendais quand même à une meilleur résistance de t'as part, répliqua son adversaire en remontant sur sa tête son tricorne. Tu n'es pas très fort, mais tu es rapide et intelligent, je pensais que notre duel serait au moins amusant, mais je m'ennuie.

Elle baya aux corneilles avant d'esquivé la salve de flèche que lui lançait Uryu, sa force nouvellement récupérer. Ishida gagnait du temps depuis deux ou trois sicles déjà, cherchant une ouverture ou un plan d'attaque qui lui permettrait de prendre l'avantage. Il n'était pas du genre à répéter les mêmes choses encore et encore en espérant obtenir un résultat différent. Ishida était une personne rationnelle et intelligente qui réfléchissait. Même en plein milieu d'un combat il parvenait à mettre au point un plan. Il tira le _Seel Schneider _de son fourreau, tandis que ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

En combat à distance, cette femme le surpassait, même s'il rechignait à l'avouer. Elle était plus rapide que lui et visait juste. Par ailleurs, ses déplacements lui rappelaient bien plus le _Hyrenkyaku_ \- cette forme de déplacement spécifique au Quincy - plutôt qu'au _Shunpo_ habituel des Shinigami. Mais c'était impossible que cette femme possède des caractéristiques de Quincy.

Il utilisa ce mode de déplacement plus rapide que ces des Shinigami pour se retrouvé derrière elle et brandit cette lame d'esprit spirituelle afin de frapper son adversaire, mais il fut aussitôt contré, tandis que dos à lui, elle lui lança un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de lever son arbalète en l'air, faisant aussitôt pleuvoir une pluie de carreau qui s'abattirent sur eux.

Ishida l'esquiva in extremis, se prenant quelques projectiles dans le corps. Même si elle ne le blessait pas au sens propre du terme, la douleur était semblable à une brulure sous sa peau, qui chauffait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parviennent à refermer la plaie de son énergie spirituel. C'était comme combattre un ennemi capable de blessé directement l'âme.

Risa s'avança d'un pas, ses talons résonnant sur les dalles de pierre de la cour.

\- On dirait que tu es en train de comprendre.

Ishida reprit son souffle et se redressa afin de l'affronté du regard.

\- Je n'en étais pas sur au début, lui avoua-t-il en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais il ne fait aucun doute désormais que tu es capable d'utiliser le _Hyrenkyaku_. Cela ne peu signifié qu'une chose…

Il laissa un temps de suspense, tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur les lèvres de son adversaire. Posant son arbalète sur son épaule, elle attendit son résonnement avec intérêt. A quel point ce jeune homme était-il observateur et intelligent ?

\- Tu possède un Zanpakuto, mais tu utilise les pouvoirs d'un Quincy… tu es comme Kurosaki… Moitié l'un, moitié l'autre.

Risa se figea sous ses propos. Si Uryu pensait qu'elle était choquée de sa déduction, ou bien qu'une autre personne comme elle existait, il n'en était rien de tout ça. Quelque d'autre venait de l'interpeler autrement plus important et plus improbable que sa réponse on ne peu plus évidente.

En une seconde elle se retrouva devant le Quincy, le regard sérieux et l'expression sévère.

\- Qu'as-tu dis ?

\- J'ai dis que tu possédais le…

\- Non ! le coupa-t-elle en pointant son arme sur son épaule chargeant son énergie spirituel sur l'encoche qui créait un carreau bien plus puissant que les précédant.

\- Ce nom que tu as prononcé… quel était-il ?

Uryu sembla comprendre et bredouilla.

\- Kuro-saki…

\- Qui est ce Kurosaki ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

Craignant d'avoir commit un impaire et provoqué la colère de cette famille sur son ami, Uryu garda le silence. Mais elle tira son carreau qui le cloua contre le mur avec une puissance tel qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Deux autres tires, chacun visant les paumes de ses mains le maintenant immobile, cloué au mur les bras étendu comme sur une croix.

\- Parle… qui est ce Kurosaki ?

\- Ichigo Kurosaki… c'est le rouquin qui était avec nous, répondit-il à contre cœur.

Risa rengaina son Zanpakuto qu'elle rengaina à la ceinture et décrocha les carreaux qui le maintenaient immobile, d'un coup sec, provoquant un gémissement de la part du Quincy qui s'effondra une fois libéré de ses entraves. La jeune femme le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien et le porta sur son épaule avant de se déplacer avec cette rapidité qui lui était propre.

Arrivé au temple que Rumiko était censé garder, elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Les lieux avaient beau avoir été saccagés, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un corps, ce qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Mais pour l'heure, elle avait d'autre priorité. Elle devait retrouver cet Ichigo Kurosaki, immédiatement.


	7. Chapter 7 - Valcar

Chapitre 7

~ Valcar ~

Ichigo Kurosaki menait un combat rude et acharné contre son adversaire. Le fait que ce soit une femme le restreignait malgré lui dans ses attaques, provoquant la colère de son ennemie.

\- Allez mauviette, frappe-moi ! le provoquait Reiji.

Le _tsuchinoko_ de cette femme était semblable à un glaive de l'époque médiéval européenne, mais à l'instar du Zanpakuto de Renji, celui-ci se détachait en plusieurs parties et se transformait en épée fouet extrêmement dangereuses.

Ichigo se fit prendre par le Kimono qu'elle serra dans son poing et enroula sa lame fouet autour de son torse afin de le balancer par-dessus elle-même. Tandis qu'il était en l'air, elle détacha par la force de son énergie spirituelle, les différentes parties de la lame qui le percutèrent les uns après les autres avant de le plaquer violement au sol.

Orihime assistait impuissante à ce combat, confronté une fois de plus à sa propre impuissance. Ichigo se redressa tant bien que mal et fit apparaitre son masque de hollow avant de se redressé et d'attaquer Reiji en la prenant par surprise.

Mais celle-ci disparut de son champ de vision. Il parvenait tout juste à la suivre des yeux, alors qu'il avait à la fois sorti son Bankai et son masque de Hollow.

\- C'est bizarre… ton masque. Tu es un de ces Vizards toi aussi ? Rain à dit qu'elle avait combattu un Capitaine qui portait aussi un masque de Hollow.

Ichigo serra les dents en rependant à l'état de détresse de Keinsei lorsqu'il avait ramené un Hisagi au bord de la mort, à la 4ème Division.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit… tu es trop lent pour moi, le nargua-t-elle en envoyant plusieurs salves de son fouet qu'il para avec grande difficulté.

_C'est pas vrai, _pensa-t-il en encaissant coup après coup. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi forte et aussi rapide, alors qu'il avait tellement progressé. D'après ce qu'il savait, un Shinigami cessait d'évolué lorsqu'il métrisait le Kido, ces puissants sortilèges, le Hakuda, les techniques de combat rapproché qu'utilisait essentiellement Yoruichi pour se battre, le Hoho qui leur permettaient de se déplacer rapidement, et le Zanjutsu, qui était la plus rependu des quatre techniques, puisqu'elle impliquait une maitrisé du sabre.

Aizen avait tenté toutes ses expérimentations pour permettre à un Shinigami d'évolué encore et d'atteindre les pouvoirs d'un hollow, ce qu'il avait. Alors pourquoi diable ne parvenait-il pas à suivre les mouvements de son ennemie ?

Quelqu'un apparut soudainement dans le temple, arrivant comme si elle s'était téléportée. La femme au chapeau de pirate portait sur son épaule Uryu, qui semblait épuisé et incapable de bouger.

\- Ishida, murmura Ichigo dont la colère montait en lui. Que lui as-tu fais ?

\- Hey, ne te déconcentre pas, le rabroua Reiji qui envoya sur lui son sabre fouet pour lui rappeler que leur combat n'était pas fini.

Mais un carreau percuta sa lame et lui fit reprendre sa forme initiale, sous le regard surpris de sa propriétaire. Risa déposa le corps du Quincy au sol, l'adossant avec presque délicatesse contre un pan de mur et cherche du regard Orihime.

\- Tu peu venir soigner ton ami ? Je crois que tu possède des pouvoirs de guérison d'après ce que je sais.

Aussitôt la jeune femme se précipita vers le Quincy, inquiète de son état, mais heureuse de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Risa ? hurla presque Reiji en rage. Tu as perdus la tête ?!

\- Ichigo Kurosaki… c'est toi ?

Ce dernier s'étonna qu'elle interrompe ainsi son duel pour engager la discussion mais affirma.

\- Ouais, c'est mon nom…

\- Attend, Risa… tu as bien dit… Kurosaki ?

La jeune femme au chapeau étrange approuva d'un geste de la tête. Sa sœur parut alors comprendre la raison de sa soudaine apparition, laissant Ichigo encore plus perplexe.

\- C'est impossible murmura Reiji en abandonnant sa posture de combat pour observer le jeune homme avec insistance.

\- Vous allez m'expliquez à la fin ce qu'il ce passe ? s'insurgea-t-il.

Risa soupira portant une main à son chapeau, s'y dissimulant légèrement derrière avant de laisser poussé un long soupire.

\- Et bien dit donc, on ne peu pas dire que tu es une flèche toi… ton ami avait comprit bien plus vite.

Ichigo tourna le regard vers Ishida et le vit se redresser tandis que les pouvoirs d'Orihime rétablissaient son énergie spirituelle endommagée par son combat.

\- Kurosaki… ces femmes… ce ne sont pas des Shinigami…

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Ichigo sans comprendre ce que voulait dire Uryu.

Orihime parut toute aussi surprise que lui. Elles portaient pourtant des Zanpakuto à la taille, c'était donc obligatoirement des Shinigami.

\- Elles utilisent des techniques de Quincy, lui apprit-il alors en terminant de se relever.

Ichigo reporta son attention sur les deux sœurs qui l'observaient sans plus bouger.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, murmura Reiji en secouant la tête. Toute cette histoire me dépasse de plus en plus.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends plus rien ! annonça Ichigo complètement largué. Quelqu'un veu bien m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passe à la fin ?!

\- Notre Père est le Roi Spirituel, commença Risa attirant sur elle l'attention d'Ichigo. Il à été choisi pour devenir le premier Roi Spirituel, par les Capitaines du Gotei 13 de l'époque, il y a plus de 120 ans. C'était un jeune Shinigami encore en apprentissage à cette époque là et de ce fait, il était souvent posté dans le monde des humains afin d'acquérir de l'expérience. Après un combat difficile contre un hollow et blessé, il rencontra finalement cette jeune femme qui le soigna et qui s'avérait être une Quincy. Sa famille était l'une des plus puissantes et influente du pays, mais à cet époque là, la haine entre les Shinigami et les Quincy n'avaient pas encore commencé. Lorsqu'il fut choisi pour tenir le rôle du Roi Spirituel qui deviendrait alors le Dieu de tous les monde, il eu le droit de choisir une femme et de l'amener avec lui dans le Palais Royale. Le fait qu'il choisisse une humaine et une Quincy plutôt qu'une jeune fille de noble famille de la Soul Society fit quelque peu jasé, mais il fini par obtenir gain de cause. Il lui offrit ainsi l'immortalité et tous deux vinrent vivre dans ce Palais hors du temps.

Ichigo regarda autour de lui et pu constater avec étonnement que le décor autour de lui se restituait petit à petit, retrouvant sa beauté et sa structure comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de combat avant cela.

\- Notre mère… portait le nom d'Abarai Kurosaki.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces conneries ?

~.~

Rukia et Chad furent amené au Palais dans la chambre dans laquelle Renji avait été amené, mais ce dernier n'était plus là. Aussitôt, Rumiko paniqua, s'agitant à nouveau dans tous les sens en secouant bras et jambes.

\- Ah c'est pas possible ou il est allé ? Si les autres vous vois ici elles vont encore me passer un savon et vont peut-être même me privé de dessert ! AHHH….

Rukia et Chad l'observèrent sans bouger, à la fois amusé et attendrit par les attitudes enfantines de la jeune fille.

\- Heu… Rumiko-chan… ? l'appela Chad en espérant obtenir l'attention de la petit furie qui se trouvait devant eux.

Rukia profita de cet instant pour observé les alentours et repéra les deux autels funéraire, l'un à l'effigie d'une très belle femme aux cheveux rouge et l'autre à celui de Renji. Elle s'en approcha et observa la photo qui semblait avoir été prise peu de temps avant sa rencontre avec le shinigami. Il portait des vêtements bien plus luxurieux, mais arborait le même sourire qu'à l'époque. Que c'était-il réellement passé ? se demanda-t-elle en observant cette photo comme si elle allait lui apporté les réponses à ses questions.

Le shoji s'ouvrit soudainement, coupant net en plein action les trois acolytes improvisés. Renji se tenait d'en l'entrebâillement de la porte et courut vers ses amis avec un large sourire rassuré.

\- Rukia, Chad… vous êtes venus…

Il échangea avec eu un regard reconnaissant. Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait abandonné, ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Mais comment vous avez fait pour venir jusqu'ici je croyais que Rain et Rin surveillaient l'entrée ?

Rumiko se cacha derrière l'énorme silhouette de Chad et baissait la tête, comme si elle cherchait à esquiver le regard de Renji.

\- Cette jeune demoiselle nous à aider, lui expliqua le géant en s'écartant légèrement afin que le Shinigami puisse observer sa jeune sœur. Renji s'en approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Merci à toi Rumiko-chan. Tu es la seule à avoir prit la peine de m'écouter et je t'en remercie. Mais dite moi, ou sont les autres ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, laissant Rukia répondre pour elle, en sortant un carnet et un crayon, commençant à dessiné. Ou elle avait trouvé ce matériel, cela resta un mystère.

\- Nous avons du nous séparez pour venir jusqu'ici, lui expliqua-t-elle en s'assaillant sur le sol, commençant à dessiner ses habituelles lapins auxquels elle y ajouta quelques touches reconnaissable. Yumichika et Ikkaku on affrontés celle qui a les cheveux cour.

Elle dessina des plumes et des oreilles rabattue en arrière ainsi qu'un trait d'eyeliner rouge sur ses yeux pour représenter Yumichika et Ikkau, tandis que l'autre lapin portait la même coupe de cheveux que la jeune femme en question.

\- R-Ran, bégéya Rumiko en se penchant au dessus des épaules de Rukia pour observer ses dessins.

\- Oui, oui, voilà Ran. Ni-Sama est resté affronter celle au cache œil, continua-t-elle en dessinant son frère en lapin portant son _Kenseikan_dans les cheveux, ainsi que des pétales de fleures de cerisier autour de lui, réalisant son adversaire avec un cache œil et un chapeau de paille.

\- Raiken, précisa à nouveau la plus jeune de la fratrie.

\- Uryu à affronter celle au grand chapeau bizarre, ajouta-t-elle en dessinant un lapin avec un arc et son adversaire avec le dit chapeau.

\- Elle c'est Risa, continua Rumiko en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Voilà, quand à Ichigo et Orihime, j'ignore qui ils ont affrontés, continua-t-elle en rangeant son carnet à dessin dans son Kimono.

Mais le regard pétillant de Rumiko qui la suppliait du regard, l'arrêta.

\- Je peux le garder ? Dit ? Tes dessins son trop mignons !

\- Ah oui tu trouve ? rétorqua Rukia surexcité par le compliment. Tu es bien la seule à me l'avoir dit !

\- Non non vraiment, je les trouve trop mignon et super représentatif ! répliqua Rumiko avec un total sérieux.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne peux que te cédé mon plus précieux trésor, mais prend en soin d'accord ? s'enquit Rukia qui se prenait déjà beaucoup d'affection pour cette jeune fille.

\- Hey, les filles, stop ! s'écria Renji dont le cerveau avait cessé de fonctionné à l'annonce d'une étonnante nouvelle.

Peut-être même bien la plus improbable et la plus inconcevable de toutes celles qu'il avait entendus aujourd'hui, et dire qu'il en avait eu beaucoup, c'était peu dire.

\- Le Capitaine Kuchiki est venu avec vous ? s'étonna-t-il sans parvenir à y croire.

Rukia sourit et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui, malgré l'interdiction du Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto, Ni-sama est allez à l'encontre des ordres pour venir ici te récupérer.

Renji sentie soudainement ses joues chauffé, ne parvenant pas bien à comprendre quels émotions il ressentait en cet instant. Joie ? Euphorie ? Excitation ?

Sans doute un peu toutes à la fois.

\- Mais que font-ils en ce moment même, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec vous ? tenta-t-il de comprendre.

\- Et bien je suppose que tes autres sœurs n'on pas été aussi conciliante que Rumiko-chan, devina Chad.

Cette dernière rougie à nouveau devant le compliment et obtint de Renji un nouveau regard reconnaissant. Il posa sa main sur le sommet de sa tête et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Est-ce qu'ils se battent toujours ? demanda-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe exactement, mais elles croient toute que le Gotei 13 est responsable de mon enlèvement et qu'ils m'on cacher et maintenu en vie pour je ne sais quels raisons en insufflant de faut souvenir dans ma tête.

Rumiko redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Renji.

\- Je peux te montrer ce qu'ils font en ce moment moi, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle en levant la main.

Renji approuva aussitôt et laissa sa jeune sœur – même si c'était encore très étrange de le dire ou bien même de le penser – utiliser les pouvoirs de son Zanpakuto. Très vite, au son des notes de musiques, trois bulles semblables à des rondes dans l'eau apparurent tout autour d'eux, affichant le visage de leurs amis.

Ils purent tous constaté qu'Ichigo, Ishida et Orihime étaient ensemble et en bonne santé, en pleine discussion. Que Ran était suivit d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika qui continuait leur chemin afin de rejoindre les autres. Mais lorsque leurs regards se portaient sur l'image de Byakuya Kuchiki, ce dernier était en mauvaise position, blessé et épuisé, il combattait avec son Bankai, tandis que Raiken n'utilisait que la forme Shikai de son Zanpakuto.

\- Ni-sama, murmura Rukia inquiète.

\- Quel est le pouvoir de son Zanpakuto ? s'enquit immédiatement Renji auprès de Rumiko sans parvenir à détacher son regard de ce qu'il voyait.

Rumiko cessa de jouer de la musique et les portails visuels disparurent.

\- Raiken est la plus forte d'entre nous toutes, leur expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Son _Hiiro no akuma* _lui permet de manipulé le sang à sa guise. Le sien, comme celui des autres.

Renji réalisa que ses pouvoirs étaient similaires à ceux de son Capitaine mais qu'elle possédait cette force et cette rapidité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus. Même s'il se précipitait à son secoure, il serait incapable de lui venir en aide. Et dire qu'il était venu en personne pour le sauvé, se mettant ainsi en danger pour lui…

\- Rumiko… amène moi là-bas ! lui demanda Renji en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre elle, il devait au moins essayer et protégé son Capitaine coute que coute.

\- S'il te plait Rumiko… je t'en conjure tu dois m'aidez encore une fois… je dois allez aider le Capitaine Kuchiki avant que Raiken n'aille trop loin.

-Mais… Renji je…

\- Tu serrais incapable de la contrer, lui répondit une voix derrière eux, les faisant tous sursauter. Ils firent tous trois volte-face, se retrouvant face à Rin, accoudé contre le Shoji. Elle avait repérer leur pressions spirituelle depuis un moment déjà et avait espionné leur conversation en masquant la sienne de tel façon qu'aucun des Shinigamis – pas même sa sœur – n'ai pu la repérer.

Rin s'approcha d'eux, mettant Rukia, Chad et Renji sur le qui vive. Elle leva les bras en signe de paix, ses longues manches masquant ses mains, qu'elle agita tel un drapeau blanc en secouant la tête.

\- Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous attaquez… il semblerait que Rumiko-chan vous fasse confiance, et si c'est vrai qu'elle peu être naïve comme le pense mes sœurs…

Elle posa sur cette dernière un regard attendris, un petit sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- …c'est aussi la seule qui soit capable de lire l'âme des gens. Après tout _Kyūbiko _est un maitre de l'illusion et de la ruse. Personne ne peu le tromper. Mes sœurs on parfois tendance à un peu trop l'oublier.

\- Rin… murmura la jeune fille émue.

\- Tu vas nous aidé ? s'étonna Renji.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il ce passe vraiment, mais j'ai sentie les pressions spirituelles de Ran, de Risa et de Reiji cessez de combattre, pourtant, leurs adversaires sont encore bel et bien en vie, leur révéla-t-elle. Raiken est bien plus tête brulé que nous toutes réunies, et elle en veut personnellement à ton Capitaine.

\- Pourquoi en voudrait-elle à Ni-sama ? s'inquiéta Rukia.

\- Parce qu'elle est buté et n'a pas prit le temps de discuter comme l'on fait les autres, répondit Rin en soupirant. Elle à du mal à géré sa colère et fonce parfois tête baisser sans réfléchir.

Rukia porta sur Renji en regard en coin, plissant les yeux pour lui faire passé le message.

\- Tien donc, ça ne te rappelle personne ?

Renji agita les mains devant lui, comme s'il réfutait ces accusations et porta une main derrière sa tête avec embara.

\- Pas du tout, Ahaha, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

Rin soupira à nouveau avant de bailler, portant une manche à sa bouche, de petite larmes s'accumulant aux coins de ses yeux endormis.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Raiken, crois dure comme fer que Renji à été manipulé par les Capitaines du Gotei 13 et qui mieux que ton propre Capitaine pour être dans la confidence ? D'autant plus que nous l'avons toutes vue, continua-t-elle en posant une de ses longues manches sur sa taille dans une pose décontractée qui ne laissait aucunement plané le doute qu'en a sa passivité envers eux. Byakuya Kuchiki à essayez de te tuer quand tu as essayé de t'opposer à lui… et il à bien faillit réussir…

Renji écarquilla les yeux. Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps ! pensa-t-il. Une époque désormais révolu, la preuve en était qu'il était ici aujourd'hui bravant les ordres et la loi, pour lui ! Uniquement pour le retrouver et le ramener au Seireitei.

\- Raiken est persuadé qu'il est impliqué dans tout ça et qu'il avait pour mission de te tuer si tu devenais incontrôlable ou indiscipliné. Après tout, pourquoi t'avoir placé toi, un enfant qu'ils croyaient venir du Rukongai en tant que Vice-Capitaine de la 6ème Division ?

La 6ème Division représentait la noblesse ce qui, si elle collait parfaitement à la peau de Byakuya Kuchiki, ne convenait pas vraiment à Renji.

\- Non seulement ce Kuchiki est l'un des Capitaines les plus puissants, mais également le plus obéissant. Il n'a pas hésité à te frapper de toute ces forces cette foi-là, alors il aurait très bien pu avoir pour mission de te tuer a un moment donné. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas prévus qu'il s'attache autant à toi.

\- Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, jamais le Capitaine ne m'aurait tuer si je suis encore en vie c'est justement parce qu'il ma épargnez, lui répondit Renji.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Raiken elle… est persuadé du contraire, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupire.

Réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête.

\- Raison de plus pour que j'aille là-bas et que je l'arrête ! intervient Renji avec précipitation.

Rin l'observa du coin de l'œil, jouant avec le piercing sur sa langue. Elle fini par soupirer une nouvelle fois, enfonçant le bas de son visage dans son manteau très court et disparut devant leur yeux ébahit. La seconde d'après, elle se tenait derrière son frère qui se retourna précipitamment estomaqué.

\- Tu… comment… c'est impossible... bredouillait-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Même avec un Shunpo on ne peut pas être aussi rapide, ajouta Rukia surprise.

\- C'est parce que ce n'en est pas un, répondit Rumiko en portant ses mains dans son dos.

Renji, Rukia et Chad échangèrent un regard surpris, tandis que la jeune fille, continua.

\- Nous utilisons une technique particulière, nous combinons l'Hyrenkyaku avec un Shunpo, ce qui équivaux à deux déplacement en un, là ou vous vous ne pouvez en exécuté qu'un seul.

Renji se rappela que l'Hyrenkyaku était le nom de cette technique de déplacement supérieur au Shunpo d'un Shinigami, mais qui était uniquement réservé aux Quincy.

\- Attendez, attendez, les arrêta-t-il en agitant sa main devant lui dans un stop imagé.

\- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Vos pouvoirs… vous les tenez d'où exactement ? Je n'ai pu y assisté que très brièvement, mais comment vous pouvez utiliser à la fois des techniques Quincy et Shinigami ? Vous égalez même la puissance d'un Vizard ! s'écria presque Renji en pensant au Capitaine Muguruma qui avait été vaincu par Rain.

Rumiko pencha la tête sur le côté et se gratta le front en essayant de chercher comment expliquer ça, gémissant devant la complexité des explications qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle ou pas mais Abarai…

Elle se tourna vers Rukia et Chad qui firent une drôle de tête à l'entende du nom de famille de Renji et elle leur précisa.

\- C'était le prénom de Mère…

Rukia écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant d'un Renji plus jeune qui lui avait avoué une fois qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et que son propre prénom était tout ce qu'il savait. Il lui avait alors révéler avoir choisi son nom au hasard, le trouvant juste beau et le rendant étrangement à la fois heureux et triste. Mais en réalité, son nom avait bien plus de signification qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Avant d'avoir été choisi comme épouse du Roi Spirituel, elle était humaine et faisait partie d'une puissante famille de Quincy… les Kurosaki.

Tous les trois restèrent bouche bée et sans voix. Kurosaki comme… Ce fut alors difficilement que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent les unes dans les autres. Plus Rumiko y allait en explication et plus cela soulevait d'autres questions.

\- Maman est venu vivre ici avec Père et on pu fonder leur famille, nous huit. Comme Père est le Roi Spirituel qui régie sur les trois univers, il nous à donner le statue de Valcar**. A la fois Shinigami, Quincy… et Hollow.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en cœur les deux Shinigami éberlués.

Se sentant soudainement agressé, Rumiko parti de cacher derrière Chad, agitant à nouveau ses membres comme un tic nerveux, qui dépassait de l'imposante carrure du jeune homme.

\- Ah mais ne m'agressez pas ! J-je ne fais que répondre à vos questions moi !

\- Oui oui, pardon, s'excusa Renji en pinçant l'arrête de son nez, sentent poindre une migraine carabiné. Va y continue.

\- Les Valcar sont des êtres qui réunissent ces trois espèces, continua Rin en attirant ainsi leur attention. Le monde est constitué de trois dimension bien distinct… la Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et le monde des Hommes. Ces trois dimensions sont toutes reliées les unes aux autres et abritent chacune une des trois races. Les Shinigami à la Soul Society, les Hollow au Hueco Mundo et les Quincy sur terre. Mais tout shinigami qui engendre une descendance avec un Quincy crée un Valcar. Chacune de mes sœurs et moi-même possédons un Hollow à l'intérieur de nous depuis notre naissance, que nous avons apprit à maitrisé et à contrôler au fil des années.

\- Un Hollow de naissance, murmura Rukia incrédule. C'est incroyable.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il reste un Démon et que le contrôler peu devenir très dangereux, répliqua toutefois Rin. J'ai crus comprendre qu'une Shinigami avait épousé un Quincy une fois et que leur enfant avait mal tourné, c'est d'ailleurs la réelle cause de la peur des Shinigami envers les Quincy et la raison pour laquelle ils les ont combattu à l'époque.

\- Un… un démon ? s'enquit Chad en serrant le point.

Il avait lui aussi les pouvoirs d'un Hollow après tout.

\- Il représente notre plus grand défaut, répondit Rumiko en levant les yeux sur le géant.

\- Namakemono** est le nom de mon Démon, expliqua Rin. Autrement dit… la Paresse.

\- Quand à moi, s'exclama Rumiko comme si c'était une fierté, c'est Senbō*** le Démon de l'Envie.

Renji garda le silence quelque seconde, comprenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Si tout ce que ces femme disaient étaient vrai, alors lui aussi était un Valcar et possédait cette puissance au fond de lui depuis sa naissance. Il porta une main à sa poitrine, le regard rivé au sol.

\- Bien sur l'apprentissage pour contrôler parfaitement notre Hollow est très long et fastidieux, l'avertie Rin en sachant parfaitement ce à quoi était en train de penser Renji.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et ajouta à son intention.

\- Mais tu à ça en toi aussi Renji, lui révéla-t-elle comme une évidence. J'ignore pourquoi mais on dirait que tu as tout oublié de ta véritable identité et que ça a bloqué certaines de tes capacités pour collé à cette idée que tu avais de toi-même.

\- Comment ça, « ça à bloqué certaine capacités » ? interrogea Chad qui ne comprenait vraiment pas tout ce qu'il ce passait.

\- Et bien, de ce que j'ai pu voir de tes souvenirs que nous a montré Rumiko tu as atteint le niveau du Bankai… mais ce n'est pas là sa véritable forme. C'est comme si tu avais été reprogrammé pour n'être qu'un Shinigami et rien de plus.

Chad repensait à ce hollow qu'Orihime et Ishida avait décrit lorsqu'Ichigo avait affronté Ulquihora à Las Noches. Ainsi donc, Ichigo était lui aussi un Valcar ? Cela expliquait quelque peu sa constante progression et ses pouvoirs qui semblaient toujours infini.

\- Alors apprend moi ! demanda Renji avec empressement. Mon Capitaine est en danger et je dois arrêter Raiken.

Rumiko s'agita à nouveau en bafouillant.

\- M-mais c'est impossible ! Il m'a fallu presque 100 ans pour atteindre un tel niveau de maitrise et je ne suis toujours pas capable de gagné contre Raiken ! Jamais tu ne pourras atteindre un tel niveau et l'affronter ensuite aussi vite.

Rin soupira en sachant à l'avance tous les efforts que celui allait lui couté. Elle baya soudainement et porta une main à ses cheveux qu'elle gratta négligemment à travers son bonnet noir jurant avec le rose de ses cheveux.

\- Nos Hollow n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que tu as pu affronter. Nous somme des Valcar, pas des Arrancars ou des Vizards, lui précisa-t-elle alors. Nous nous rapprochons plus d'un Démon que d'un Hollow.

\- Peu m'importe je dois devenir plus fort si je veux arrêter tout ça, répondit Renji. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aidez, oui ou non ?

Rin ne répondit rien, croisant le regard déterminé de son frère. Il ressemblait vraiment à Reiji, toujours prompte à foncé dans le tas, en n'écoutant que son cœur, sans même réfléchir.

\- Avant de continuer plus loin, lui répondit-elle. Comme je te l'ai dis, nos Hollow sont la représentation de nos plus grands péchés. Nous somme sept et avons toute hérité d'un des sept pêché Capitaux. Raiken à hérité du plus dangereux et du plus incontrôlable… la Colère, Ikari.

Renji déglutie et approuva d'un geste de la tête.

\- Mais… grande sœur… s'inquiéta Rumiko avec une moue attristée. Renji-ni ne pourra jamais parvenir à maitrisé son Hollow a temps…

Rin lui fit un clin d'œil agrémenté d'un demi-sourire, comme si le simple faite de le faire en entier lui demandait trop d'effort.

\- Pas si tu nous envoie dans un autre plan…

Aussitôt la jeune fille comprit ou sa grande sœur voulait en venir et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Attendez, il va ce passer quoi exactement ? s'inquiéta Rukia peu certaine de ce qui allait ce déroulé d'ici une seconde à l'autre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kuchiki, la rassura Rin. Pour vous, ça ne prendra pas plus d'une seconde.

Mais la nouvelle Capitaine de la 13ème Division se tourna vers son ami, inquiète.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Rukia, je sauverais le Capitaine Kuchiki, je te le promets.

\- Rumiko-chan ? l'appela-t-elle en faisant sursauté cette dernière.

\- O-oui ? Bredouilla-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Amène nous dans une autre dimension et bloque le temps, lui demanda-t-elle en dégainant son Zanpakuto, je vais enseignait à notre frère ce que cela veux dire d'être un Valcar.

Une fois la lame sortie de son fourreau, qu'elle tenait à travers ses longues manches, elle la brandit devant elle, tandis que les premières notes de musiques de Rumiko les enveloppèrent soudainement, les coupant de tout.

Renji observa l'étendu de noir qui l'entouraient ne parvenant même plus à décelé le sol du plafond. Il dégaina son propre sabre, près à recevoir sa leçon.

\- Je te préviens si tu veux obtenir rapidement ces pouvoirs, je ne te ménagerais pas. Tu dois te rappeler… te rappeler qui tu es…

Elle concentra une impressionnante quantité d'énergie spirituelle autour de sa lame. A cet instant précis, Renji se demanda quel pouvait bien être le péché de son hollow, et fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'elle annonça d'une voix calme et assurer.

\- Bankai… _Akashika_***

Rin fut enveloppé d'une brume qui dissimula son apparence, laissant Renji aux aguets, Zabimaru dans sa main il se tenait prêt à contre attaqué, lorsque la brume commençait à se dissipé, laissant place à Rin sous sa forme de Bankai.

Ses longs cheveux roses étaient noués en queue de cheval haute qui virevoltait derrière son masque de hollow blanc représentant la tête d'un cerf dont les décorations, les yeux tombant vers l'avant et le nez et la bouche en forme de triangle étaient peintes en rouge. Des cornes semblable à des bois rouge ce dressaient de par et d'autre de son masque, tandis que toute son apparence globale avait changé.

Son Kimono désormais rouge sang était ornée d'une ceinture et d'un revers blanc, brodé d'ors. Ce dernier lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, laissant ses jambes recouverte de jambière blanches, identique à ses gants qui dépassaient des manches plus courtes de son kimono. Elle ressemblait à la fois à un Shinigami, à un Quincy et un Hollow. C'était impressionnant à voir et si Renji ne l'avait pas eux devant ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais pu le croire.

Elle portait deux _Sasumata_ dans chacune de ses mains. Le manche semblable à celle d'une lance peu longue, mais dont la lame se séparait en deux pointes tranchantes, tel des cornes.

\- Je vais réveiller ta véritable puissance, Renji… prépare toi…

* Toujours ce bon vieux google pour _« démon écarlate »_

** Namakemono, qui signifit la paresse

** Senbo est donc la traduction de l'envie, inutile aussi de préciser qu'Ikari est le mot Japonais pour Colère

****on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, c'est la traduction google de « cerf rouge ».


	8. Chapter 8 - Ikari, le Démon Écarlate

Chapitre 8

~ Ikari, La colère du Démon Ecarlate ~

Byakuya Kuchiki se redressa péniblement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé affronter un jour un ennemi qui aurait été capable aussi facilement de contré _senbonsakura_. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa tempe et tituba une fois debout.

Il eu juste le temps de voir apparaitre dans le coin de l'œil une nuez de lame de sang, semblable aux pétales de son propre Zanpakuto, près à l'attaquer. Il leva la main afin de doublé la vitesse de son sabre et créa une sorte de bouclier qui lui sauva sans aucun doute la vie.

Cette femme, Raiken, débordait d'énergie spirituelle, un peu comme Ichigo Kurosaki et ne semblait jamais s'épuiser. A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps...

Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'affronté Aizen, mais devinait que la puissance de cette femme le dépassait. C'était aussi insensé que réel. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi puissante alors qu'elle n'avait même pas sorti son Bankai ? S'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

Lui avait l'habitude de se battre sans avoir besoin de bouger était constamment en mouvement. _Senbonsakura_ n'arrivaient pas à suivre la cadence et ne parvenait pas à le protégé suffisamment. S'il avait sous estimé Ichigo et si c'était sans doute ce qu'il lui avait valu sa défaite contre lui, cette-fois-ci, il redoublait de prudence et de méfiance. Cette femme l'avait déjà vaincus une fois, utilisant l'effet de surprise combiné à sa capacité à masqué complètement son énergie spirituelle.

Il devait pourtant mettre fin à ce combat, et retrouvé Renji au plus vite. Depuis la mort d'Hisana, il avait toujours été seul. Sa place d'hérité du clan Kuchiki l'y obligeait et il s'était forgé un masque impénétrable afin de pouvoir dissimuler ses sentiments et ses émotions derrière. Plus jeune, il était plus souriant et moins rigide, mais la douleur de la perte de sa femme l'avait muré dans une coquille vide qu'il se pensait incapable de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose.

Il y avait pourtant eu Rukia, qu'il avait retrouvé et aimé comme une petite sœur. Elle ressemblait tellement à Hisana et pourtant était bien plus bagarreuse qu'elle. Elle avait su voir l'homme qu'il était derrière ce masque et devenir plus une famille pour lui que la totalité des membres de son clan réunis.

Et puis ce fut au tour de Renji Abarai de s'immiscé dans sa vie, sans aucune classe ni manière. La 6ème Division était le symbole de la noblesse, ce qu'il l'avait fait enragé lorsqu'on lui avait imposé ce vice-Capitaine qui venait des bas fond du Rukongai. Renji était une puissance brute, bien plus adapté à la 11ème Division qu'à la sienne, mais ce dernier avait insisté pour être son lieutenant et n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Il avait énormément progressé au fil des années, ne cessant de devenir toujours plus fort, gagnant également en maturité.

Il ne savait plus exactement comment ça avait commencé, mais Byakuya s'était rendus compte un jour, qu'il se reposait beaucoup sur lui pour s'occuper de la Division. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait laissé cet homme prendre un place importante dans son cœur.

Si on lui avait dit à l'époque, qu'il finirait par apprécier son Vice-capitaine et par enfreindre les lois pour lui, jamais il n'y aurait crut et pourtant, force était de constaté que c'était bien ce qu'il faisait en cet instant même. Lors de sa rébellion face au procès de Rukia, il l'avait épargné délibérément, appréciant malgré lui sa ténacité et sa loyauté envers sa sœur. Jamais personne n'avait montré une telle loyauté envers lui. Mais Renji avait fini par lui offrir la même. Byakuya était certaine que si leur rôles avaient été inversé, Renji aurait mis bien moins de temps que lui pour enfreindre le règlement et venir à son secoure.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis cet affrontement ou il avait bien faillit tuer Renji, Byakuya avait cessez de repoussé son Vice-Capitaine et l'avait accepté dans sa vie comme une personne importante, qui le connaissait finalement mieux que quiconque. Rukia étant devenus elle-même Capitaine, il ne la voyait plus beaucoup et Renji était devenu son seul contact récurant dans sa vie. Il n'avait plus ressentie autant de joie depuis bien des années, que le jour ou il avait refusé un poste de Capitaine, prétextant vouloir resté dans sa Division jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un jour capable de le vaincre.

C'était en soit une idée stupide, mais il reconnaissait bien là le caractère buté et obtus de son lieutenant. Et il devait bien avoué qu'il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer. Renji avait fini par comprendre comment il fonctionnait et ce qu'il voulait, sans même qu'il ne le prononce à voix haute.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Rukia et Renji étaient devenus les personnes les plus importantes de son monde. Mais également les plus proches de lui à qui il leur avait ouvert son cœur. S'il venait à en perdre l'un comme l'autre, il ne pourrait le supporter.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres en pensant à de telles absurdités alors qu'il livrait un combat acharné, et se jeta à nouveau à l'assaut de son ennemi. Il devait la vaincre et récupérer son Vice-Capitaine, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Raiken recula et sauta afin d'évité l'attaque des pétales de fleures de son adversaire, et replaça la longue lame de son Katana sur son épaule, l'observant de haut avec dédain et colère.

\- Tu vas regretter d'avoir attaquer mon petit frère.

Byakuya s'étonna de sa réplique et fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils. Raiken leva son arme devant elle et sourit avant de crier.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas très concentrer et que ton esprit divague Capitaine… laisse-moi te donner une raison de ne pas quitter notre combat des yeux. BANKAI…

~.~

Non loin de là, Ran, Yumichika et Ikkaku se figèrent, stoppé net par cette imposante pression spirituelle qui sembla vouloir les clouer sur place. Un faisceau lumineux rouge frappa le ciel, l'assombrissant de gros nuage noir. La silhouette du soleil prenant une teinte rougeâtre qui déposait sur le Palais Royal une aura glauque et terrifiante.

\- Et merde, murmura la jeune femme en levant les yeux au temple qui se dressait devant eux. Raiken… qu'est-ce que tu as fait…

\- C'est quoi… cette pression spirituel énorme ? interrogea Yumichika qui avait du mal à parler.

\- C'est le Bankai de ma sœur ainé, leur révéla-t-elle en en mordant sa lèvre du bas.

Ikari – la forme Hollowifique de Raiken - était toujours imprévisible et le plus sujet d'entre toutes à foncer tête baisser. Rien ne pouvait la calmer, encore moins si ses émotions étaient en accord avec ceux de sa maitresse.

\- Dans cet état, j'ai bien peur qu'aucune d'entre nous ne plus capable de l'arrêter.

Ikkaku et Yumichika pouvait reconnaitre la pression spirituel du Capitaine Kuchiki qui diminuait à vus d'œil, comme écrasée par cette masse imposante qui les empêchaient presque d'avancer.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons arrêter Raiken ou elle risque de tuer votre ami, les pressa-t-elle.

Mais si la jeune femme ne semblait pas atteinte par cette pression, les deux membres de la 11ème eurent bien du mal à placer un pied devant l'autre et à avancer.

~.~

Ichigo, que la nouvelle d'avoir apprit que la mère de Renji, Abarai Kurosaki, était en réalité une ancêtre de sa propre mère, avait complètement retourné son esprit, se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que Reiji-san ressemblait à Ichigo, mais vous ne vouliez pas me croire, s'insurgea Orihime en terminant de soigné Uryu, qui la remercia d'un geste de la tête.

Reiji et Risa quand à elle, semblait tout aussi perdu que le Shinigami remplaçant.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, s'écria Reiji dans une attitude qui rappelait celle de Renji lorsque ce dernier perdait patiente. Si ce mec est de notre famille, un petit-petit-cousin ou que sais-je… pourquoi est-ce qu'on ce bat ? Risa c'est quoi ce délire ?

La jeune femme au tricorne secoua la tête, incapable de répondre à sa sœur. C'est Ishida qui prit la parole, dépoussiérant sa tenue en se relevant.

\- J'aurais une question à vous posez. Pourquoi avoir attaquez le Seireitei ? Vous avez dit que le Gotei 13 était responsable de la disparition de votre frère, mais quels sont vos preuves et pourquoi maintenant ?

Reiji et Risa échangèrent un regard tandis que cette dernière lui répondit. Elle avait été témoin de l'intelligence de ce jeune Quincy et ne pouvait que s'en remettre à sa faculté de déduction, étant elle-même complètement dans le brouillard.

\- Notre oncle travaillait au Gotei 13, lui apprit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était même l'un de ces Capitaines, quand il à découvert ce qu'il ce passait au sein de cet organisation. Il a retrouvé la trace de notre frère et Raiken est partit enquêter au Seireitei pendant une semaine afin de validé ses interrogations. Elle était incapable de retrouva sa trace mais avait pu obtenir l'information qu'il avait gardé son prénom et qu'il était devenu l'un des Vice Capitaines.

\- Donc vous saviez que Renji était au seiteitei, demanda confirmation le Quincy.

\- Attendez… de quel Capitaine vous parlez ? s'étonna Ichigo.

\- Sôsuke Aizen, répondit Reiji sous la surprise générale.

\- Aizen ? s'écria presque Ichigo. Aizen est un traitre !

\- Aizen est votre oncle ? C'est… le frère de votre père ? s'étonna Ishida avec plus de retenue qu'Ichigo.

Orihime fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il ce passait. Aizen aurait-il malmené la Soul Society, le Hueco mundo et le monde des Humains, par jalousie ? Simplement parce qu'il voulait être le Roi Spirituel ?

\- Oui, répondit Risa avec méfiance.

\- Mais il n'est pas un traitre, renchéri Reiji avec véhémence. C'est lui qui à su décelé la supercherie qui enrobait Renji. C'est grâce à lui qu'on à pu le retrouver !

Ishida réfléchissait silencieusement à toute cette sombre histoire, les pièces de cet immense puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place doucement et il parvenait enfin à en voir les contours. Le réel objectif de Sôsuke Aizen, avait été depuis toujours de venir ici au Palais Royal. Il avait essayé de créer le Oken avec l'aide du Hogyoku en détruisant Karakura, mais toutes ces expérimentations qu'il avait mené… à quoi bon ? Il savait désormais que ces femmes étaient des Valcar. A la fois Shinigami et Quincy, mais…

Soudain, une effroyable pression spirituelle accompagné d'une lumière rouge intense s'éleva jusqu'au ciel au loin, l'assombrissant tout à coup comme si la nuit était tombé. Le soleil fut dissimulé par les épais nuages noirs, et brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre, telle une lune rousse.

Il pouvait parfaitement déceler les pressions spirituelles d'un Shinigami et d'un Quincy, mais il y avait également autre chose de familier.

Le hurlement d'un Hollow qui s'éleva dans les airs, répondit à sa question, emboitant une autre partie du puzzle. Ainsi Sosuke avait mené ces expériences sur des Hollow, des Shinigamis et des Quincy parce que ces femmes étaient les trois à la fois. Il cherchait depuis le début à obtenir leur puissance !

\- Merde, jura Reiji, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou Raiken ?

\- C'est votre sœur qui à fait ça ? s'étonna Ichigo qui n'avait pas encore comprit l'origine de ces ennemis, qui ne l'étaient peut-être pas réellement.

Risa pinça ses lèvres peinte en rouge dans une moue contrarié.

\- Nous devons l'arrêter et aider Byakuya, se précipita Ichigo prêt à partir.

\- C'est inutile, l'arrêta Risa.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, intrigué.

\- On ne peu arrêter Ikari une fois qu'il est lancé, lui révéla-t-elle alors. Seul la mort de son adversaire le pourra.

\- Ikari ? s'interrogea Orihime.

\- C'est le nom de son Hollow, lui répondit Reiji en jurant. Et merde fait chier…

Ishida réalisait qu'ils avaient tous les trois eux beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur ces jeune femme là, prête à engager la discussion. Mais ni cette Raiken, ni le Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki ne semblaient très bavard, conservant tous deux leurs rancunes respectives jusqu'à engendrer un duel à mort.

\- Nous devons au moins essayer de les arrêter, déclara Ichigo en s'élançant en sens inverse afin de porter secoure à Byakuya.

Risa et Reiji échangèrent un regard entre elles avant de hocher la tête à l'unisson et de s'élancé à la suite du Shinigami remplaçant. Elles furent ensuite suivit par Orihime et Uryu donc ce dernier ralentissait volontairement son allure pour ne pas laisser la jeune femme se faire distancer.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui parcourait tous le corps, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de ce lieu chargé de cette énorme pression spirituelle.

~.~

Arrivé sur les lieux, Ran, Yumichika et Ikkaku purent assister à la vision de cet étrange hollow. Vêtue de Rouge, elle portait un Kimono au rebord blanc, court dont une manche était absente. Un obi noir marquait sa taille, tandis qu'une ceinture plus épaisse semblable à une tresse, se nouait dans son dos retombait jusqu'au sol en deux brins. Son cou dégagé était ornée d'un collier de grosse perle rouge et son visage était caché derrière un masque blanc dont ses crocs apparents, ses yeux figé dans une expression de rage intense, et le même symbole qu'elle avait tatoué sur le fond – un rond et une demi lune en dessous – brillaient d'une lueur rouge ardente. Deux cornes parfaitement symétriques sortaient de son front et dépassait de ses cheveux désormais détaché. Elle portait des gantelets blancs, noir et rouge dans le bout de ses doigts représentait de longues griffes acérées.

Dans ses mains elle portait toujours son Katana à la longue lame, entièrement constitué de sang qui bouillait et semblait pouvoir brûler tout ce qu'il touchait. La preuve en était le Haori du Capitaine de la 6ème Division qu'il avait du abandonner derrière lui afin de sauver sa vie.

Un genou à terre, il reprenait difficilement sa respiration, une blessure à sa tempe, faisant couler du sang sur son front qui rentrait dans son œil et lui masquait la vue.

Le bras nu de la Valcar arborait de nombreux tatouages rouges, ainsi que sur sa jambe gauche, qui luisaient de la même façon que son masque.

\- Raiken ! Hurla Ran en s'avança sur le champ de bataille. Raiken écoute moi tu dois te calmer ! Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis…

Mais la jeune femme fut coupée dans son élan et d'un simple regard du Hollow, elle fut projetée contre le mur, par cette puissante pression spirituelle.

\- Ran ! S'inquiéta Yumichika en se précipitant vers elle.

Ikkaku quand à lui resta figé, ses jambes refusant de bouger. Il eu beau se forcé et se flagellé mentalement, il ne parvenait pas à s'engager dans ce combat. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il avait peur. Lui, Ikkaku Madarame, avait peur de ce monstre.

\- Ran est-ce que ça va ? demanda le jeune Siginami qui reçue un sourire forcé en gage de réponse.

\- Pour l'instant… mais si on ne parvient pas à calmer Ikari, Il risque de continuer jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous anéantie.

\- Comment peut-elle être aussi… effrayante ? Interrogea Yumichika n'ayant trouvé que cet adjectif pour la décrire.

\- Ikari est le Hollow de Raiken, lui expliqua Ran en se relevant, époussetant son kimono. C'est un Démon de Colère qui ne s'arrêtera que celle-ci soit assouvie… détruisant tout sur son passage pour parvenir à ses fins.

Ikkaku cligna des yeux une seule seconde, et la perdit de vu comme si elle s'était évaporée dans la nature. Elle réapparut derrière Kuchiki brandissant son arme qu'elle abattit sur le Capitaine. Ce dernier fit venir à lui l'une des lames de son Bankai et para l'attaque de son adversaire. Mais sa puissance étai tel quel sa lame se brisa et lui entailla le torse d'une énorme estafilade.

Il recula néanmoins juste à temps pour ne pas se faire complètement couper en deux, la respiration difficile, un genou à terre. Son Bankai abandonnait complètement la défense pour passé à l'offensive, mais même ainsi, il était incapable de prendre le dessus sur ce monstre. Plus encore depuis qu'elle avait prit cet apparence à la fois entre un Vizard et un Arrancar. Qui était donc cette femme ?

Il fit tomber plusieurs lames sur elle d'un geste de la main, mais lorsque les lames de _senbonsakura_ entaillèrent la chaire de ce démon, celle-ci se recouvrirent de son sang, changeant ainsi de maitre. Kuchiki esquiva sa propre lame retourné contre lui comme il pu, étant un maitre en Shunpo il parvient à rester hors de sa porté, mais fatiguait à vu d'œil, ses blessures étant bien trop sérieuse et la fatigue de ce combat acharné ne l'aidait pas.

Ran jura et devança Yumichika en plaçant un bras devant lui.

\- Tu devrais reculer Yumi-chan…

Ce dernier lui obéit sans difficulté, effrayé par cette chose. Ran dégaina son Zanpakuto, prononçant les fameux mots sous le regard admiratif de son protégé.

\- _Fujaku no chō. _Bankai…

Devant les yeux émerveillés de Yumichika se dressait devant lui cette même femme dont son propre masque ressemblait fortement à son propre visage. Ses lèvres pincé était peinte en rouge ainsi que ses yeux pleins dont ses cils et des arabesques qui les entouraient.

Ses épaules et sa poitrine toujours mise en valeur, elle ne changeait pas autant d'apparence que sa sœur, mais possédait des griffes rougeâtre qui irradiait d'une substance étrange. Un gros nœud était noué sur le devant de son Kimono cour qui laissait ses jambes nue. A l'instar de ses sœurs, elle arborait les mêmes couleurs et les mêmes détails marquant. D'un mouvement de son éventail, elle le dédoubla, faisant apparaitre un autre dans sa main libre.

Mais plus que tout, ce qui frappait en cet instant étaient ses deux ailes de papillons légèrement translucide envolé de cette même étrange substance qu'au bout de ses doigts.

Yukubo, le Démon de la luxure, se tenait devant eux, aussi magnifique que celui de la Colère était effrayant. Elle batille des ails et s'élança à l'assaut de sa sœur ainée dans le but de l'arrêter, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle en était incapable. Mais au moins parviendrait-t-elle peut-être à la raisonner.

Toutes deux se firent face sous cette lune de sang et ce ciel sombre. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les arbres faisant volés des centaines de milliers de pétale de fleur qui virevoltait dans les airs. Ce qui touchèrent Ikari se teintèrent de son sang et devinrent ses sujets.

Sans aucune forme de cérémonie, elles s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. Ran jouait de ses deux Tessen, ces éventails qui cachaient des lames à chacune de ses armatures, entamant une danse macabre. Entaillant la chaire, elle la bloqua dans une tornade de vent avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon rougeâtre et de réapparaitre dans son dos, frappant à l'unisson de ses deux lames son dos.

Abandonnant ses lames elle en fit apparaitre deux autres, tandis que les premières disparurent peu de temps après. Même si Ran savait qu'elle ne pouvait gagner contre elle, elle était au moins parvenu à détourné la colère d'Ikari contre elle, lui faisant oublier le Capitaine de la 6ème Division qui ne parvenait même pas à se relever.

\- Byakuya ! cria Ichigo en arrivant sur les lieux.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant se spectacle irréelle. Ces hollows… ils ressemblaient à celui dont il s'était laisser faire submerger contre Ulquihora, à la différence près qu'elles possédaient une forme encore plus humaine, preuve qu'elles les contrôlaient et non pas l'inverse.

~.~

Ishida ressentie pour la troisième fois, cet impressionnant déchainement de pression spirituelle, semblable à la première fois. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer et attendit qu'Orihime le rattrape. Tout deux franchirent le seuil du temple ou ils avaient laissé le Capitaine Kuchiki affronté Raiken.

Si tous deux furent choqués et effrayés par l'aura du Hollow de Raiken, la beauté de celui de Ran les stupéfaire. Deux autres hollow s'étaient lancé à l'attaque du premier, tentant en vain de l'arrêter.

Risa portait ce même Kimono rouge, blanc et noir, échancré sur le côté qui dévoilait ses jambes entièrement enroulé dans ses bandes noires. Une cape couvrait sa tête, ses épaules ainsi que son bras droit, semblant être fait dans des plumes noirs. Son masque blanc arborait la tête d'un corbeau, dont le bas reprenait la forme d'un bec, décoré de symbole rouge que l'on retrouvait sur son front. Deux marques rouges soulignaient ses yeux et ses longs cheveux rouges retombaient sur ses épaules prit à l'intérieur de sa cape de plume. De nombreux bijoux ornaient sa tenue et teintaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Même le bout de ses cheveux semblait être devenu doré.

Son Hollow à elle, Don'yoku, représentait l'avarice. Cette volonté à toujours avoir plus d'argent et de chose précieuse. Avec Ran, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles arboraient toutes deux une forme de Bankai magnifique.

Elle fit apparaitre des plumes entre ses doigts fermés, qui se teintèrent de doré sur leurs flancs et les envoya tel des projectiles sur Ikari qui poussait des hurlements de Hollow terrifiant. Plus rapide encore que lorsqu'Ishida l'avait affronté, elle esquivait et tirait à l'aide de son arbalète devenue bien plus petite. Son énergie spirituelle avait pris une teinte dorée, et faisait planer autour d'elle une sorte de nuage d'or qui la rendait encore plus éclatante. Elle concentra son énergie à la pointe de son carreau qui s'accumula très rapidement, jusqu'à crée un celo qu'elle envoya sur Raiken.

L'impact la frappa de plein fouet, mais même si elle la blessa, son pouvoir lui permettait de se régénérer à volonté. Ishida réalisa que la peau de son cou commençait à se recouvrir de blanc, comme si son masque gagnait du terrain.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ragea Reiji en s'élançant vers elle.

Son masque à elle représentait celui d'un serpent très semblable à l'apparence que possédait le Bankai connu de Renji. Ses longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval haute la faisaient encore plus ressemblé à son frère jumeau. Avec l'indice du nom que portait son Zanpakuto, _Tsuchinoko_, il fut facile de deviné que son Démon à elle, était celui de la gourmandise. Ce serpent de petite taille mais très gros, représentait très bien ce péché. Gurumandīzu, était le nom de son Hollow.

Vêtue d'un pantalon serrer et d'un haut de Kimono à manche courte noué à la taille par une ceinture, elle envoya son arme s'enroulé autour d'Ikari, tentant de l'immobilisé. Elle du utilisé toute ses forces pour la maintenir en place et fut soudainement aidée par la dernière personne à lequel elle aurait pensé.

Byakuya venait de lancer un sort de Kido, une technique d'immobilisation qui fit apparaitre 6 branches blanches emprisonnant le corps d'Ikari. Le hurlement du Hollow fit trembler tout le Palais Royale, et Ichigo en resta stupéfait. Elle débordait littéralement d'énergie spirituelle, instaurant une lourde pression autour d'elle.

Mais le plus effrayant encore, c'était que les trois autres Valcar possédaient la même puissance et ne semblait pas affecté par ce débordement d'énergie spirituelle qui provenait de leur sœur ainée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Uryu et Orihime, se demandant si eux aussi avaient ressentie cette même crainte en voyant sa propre forme de Hollow. Et dire qu'il avait attaqué Ishida à ce moment là, massacrant complètement Ulquihora au passage.

Deux rubans blancs s'enroulèrent autour de son masque, lui cachant la vue et la bouche. Ran et Risa qui tenaient chacune une extrémité tirèrent de toutes leurs forces.

\- C'est pas vrai, calme toi bon sang ! Cria Reiji en courant vers elle, sa lame prête à frapper.

Dans cet état là, le seul moyen de l'arrêter, était de brisé son masque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A présent, tout le haut de ses épaules était recouvert de blanc tandis que son cri déchirait le ciel, passant au travers du tissu qui devait la contraindre au silence.

Son simple hurlement fit reculé Reiji qui ne pu avancer plus près d'elle. Soudain, une ombre fila dans le ciel et atterrie droit sur Ikari, dans un puissant impact, semblable à une météorite. La pression fut tel qu'elle souffla tout le monde autour d'elle.

Lorsque la poussière qui avait crée un écran de fumé sur le champ de bataille s'estompa, le corps de Rain se tenait debout, un de ses énormes gantelets posés sur le torse d'Ikari, dont le corps reposait sur les pavés qui s'étaient complètement enfonça dans le sol.

Ichigo avait du planter la lame de son Zanpakuto dans le sol pour ne pas être emporter au loin par l'impact et Orihime avait utilisé son bouclier devant Ishida et elle afin de minimisé les dégâts. Ikkaku et Yumichika quand à eux, se retenaient difficilement au manche d'Hosukimaru, lui aussi planté dans le sol. La lame avait carrément fendu la pierre sur plusieurs mètres, tant la puissance de l'impact avait été impressionnante. Byakuya avait quand à lui réussi à s'entouré de ses lames pour ne pas bouger.

Tous observaient cette nouvelle alliée venue en renfort. Ses bras étaient entièrement rouges et ces deux énormes gantelets aux griffes acérées étaient rattachés à eux telle une prolongation de son corps. Relié à sa peau par des fils de pression spirituelle, ils suivaient les mêmes mouvements que ses mains, tel des marionnettes.

Son masque représentait le visage d'une femme déformé. Son gros nez et son sourire aux canines pointues, ainsi que ses gros yeux en colère la rendait à la fois laide et effrayante. Deux cornes droites se dressaient sur le sommet de sa tête, rouge à l'instar de ses sœurs.

\- Ecoute ce qu'on te dit Raiken… ou tu va finir par détruire le Palais Royale, lui ordonna-t-elle presque d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Ichigo cru pendant un instant qu'elle avait réussi à la clamer, et que tout était fini, mais le long sabre de Raiken lui transperça l'épaule, tandis qu'elle se redressait toujours. Du sang affluait de partout afin de revenir dans son corps et régénérer ses cellules. Ichigo avait déjà combattu un ennemi capable de régénération, mais jamais à un tel niveau. Ulquihora était aussi puissant à cause de cette capacité, mais Raiken dépassait de loin ses pouvoirs.

\- Et merde, grogna Rain dans du sang s'écoulait par la bouche de son masque en portant une main à la lame qui était toujours planté en elle.

Ikari puisait même dans son propre sang pour soigner ses propres blessures. Reiji envoya le fouet de son épée contre le démon, qu'elle para d'un bouclier de sang. Ran souffla sur elle, un spore qui la paralysa suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Raine de se dégager et de rejoindre les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'enquit Risa.

Aucune d'entre elles ne souhaitaient réellement blesser leur sœur, mais si elles ne faisaient rien, elles allaient finir par toutes êtres tuées et Ikari serrait consumé par sa rage, comme leur mère qu'elles avaient alors été à l'époque obliger de tuer.

\- Si seulement elle voulait bien nous écoutez, on pourrait lui expliquer que ces gens ne sont pas nos ennemis, grogna Risa en regardant son arbalète comme si elle allait lui apporté la réponse.

\- Pas le choix, on va devoir la forcé à se calmer, rétorqua Rain en frappant ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre, faisant suivre le même geste à ses bras de monstre.

~.~

Après seulement quelques minutes de combat acharné, Ikari venait déjà de mettre à terre son dernier adversaire en la personne de Rain, détruisant l'un de ses bras à l'aide de son pouvoir. Elle le fit se recouvrir de sang, avant de le broyé telle un détritus.

Ichigo lui vint en aide, lorsque le Démon allait porter le coup de grâce, ne reconnaissant même plus sa famille. Et il savait. Il savait combien s'était douloureux au réveille de réalisé que l'on avait blessé ceux que l'on aimait. Il envoya un Getsuga Tensho sur elle, mais elle le contra simplement en levant sa main devant elle, paume tendu. Tout le haut de son corps étaient désormais recouvert de blancs, et plus le temps passait, plus elle perdait en humanité.

Le shinigami remplaçant ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'élança en désespoir de cause sur le Hollow, aidé par les tirs d'Ishida et de Risa qui tentèrent de lui offrir une ouverture. Reiji la maintient immobile en enroulant sa lame autour de sa jambe, et Ran souffla sur elle une poussière rouge à l'aide de son éventail qui déstabilisa ses sens. Ichigo lui envoya un nouveau double Getsuga Tensho, qui atteint cette fois-ci sa cible, lui entaillant le torse.

Tordu en arrière dans une position qui aurait du brisé sa colonne vertébrale. De sa blessure surgit une matière blanche qui se mouvait toute seule et qui recouvra son abdomen en un rien de temps. La situation était réellement désespérer, et elle le fut encore plus lorsque d'un cri elle les condamna à s'enfoncer dans le sol, comme si des tonnes se déversaient sur chaque parties de leur corps.

Orihime manqua de s'évanouir et Ishida avait du mal à respirer. Ichigo tenta de se redresser mais malgré toute sa volonté il n'y parvint pas. Il ne pu que regarde Ikari s'avancer vers Byakuya dont le corps était immobilisé lui aussi, un genou fermement encrés dans le sol. Il usa de toute sa volonté pour lever la main et transpercer le Hollow qui s'approchait de lui, mais celle retirait les lames avec son sang sans meme avoir à bouger ses bras. La douleur semblait superflue et rien ne l'arrêtait.

Il allait mourir.

C'était une constatation et pas une question. Pour la première fois, Le Capitaine Kuchiki tant craint par tout le Gotei 13, lui le chef du si estimé clan Kuchiki, celui dont sa puissance effrayait tout le monde, allait mourir là. Cette femme était devenu un monstre régit par sa colère qui était tourné vers lui.

Aussi dignement qu'il le pu, il se résigna à accepter son sort et ferma les yeux. Son seul regret sera que finalement, comme pour Rukia, il avait été incapable de sauver Renji, ayant abandonné de ce fait les deux seules personnes au monde qui comptaient réellement pour lui.


	9. Chapter 9 - le Nuë blanc

Chapitre 9

~ Le Nuë* Blanc, le Roi Spirituel et le Renard à Neuf Queues ~

* Un nuë est une créature fantastique de la mythologie japonaise. Elle a la tête d'un singe, le corps d'un chien viverrin, les pattes d'un tigre et un serpent à la place de la queue. ref Wikipédia

J'ai juste prit l'initiative de rajouté un accent pour ne pas confondre avec le mot « nue » ce qui aurait pus donné des phrases très bizarre.

~.~

La sentence qu'il attendait ne vint jamais et le Capitaine de la 6ème Division se sentit soulever par des bras puissants. Byakuya rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en les posant sur ce masque de Nuë aux traits tribaux rouges. Ces mêmes symboles que Renji avait fait tatouer sur son corps.

Le masque ressemblait beaucoup au masque qu'avait porté l'une de ses sœurs. Une sorte de cape de fourrure blanche recouvrait ses épaules et retombait au dessus de son bras droit, arborant une main spectrale à son extrémité. Son kimono n'avait pas changé à la différence près qu'il était bordé de rouge et de blanc.

Posé sur une partie du toit du temple qui n'avait pas été détruite, Renji portait sur le champ de bataille un regard posé et esquiva les attaques d'Ikari avec une telle facilité, malgré son fardeau qu'il gardait toujours contre lui. Son troisième bras répondait à sa volonté et lui permettait de se battre avec ses deux mains libre tandis qu'il enveloppait le Capitaine, le protégeant en même temps qu'il le soulevait. Renji utilisa ce double déplacement qui combinait l'Hirenkyaku d'un Quincy et le Shunpo d'un Shinigami, afin de se retrouvé juste devant Ikari.

Renji ne semblait pas du tout affecté par le débordement de pression spirituelle que provoquait Raiken et d'un mouvement rapide de son sabre, il trancha son masque en deux. Ce dernier se fissura un peu plus avant de finir part se briser complètement avant de s'évaporé dans l'air, libérant l'œil valide de Raiken. En quelques secondes, son Bankai tout entier se dissipa à l'instar de son masque et la jeune femme s'effondra au sol tandis que Rumiko, Rukia et Chad arrivèrent sur les lieux grâce à l'un des portails magiques de la Valcar.

\- C'est… c'est fini ? s'enquit-elle timidement en observant le corps de Raiken inconscient.

\- Oui, lui répondit Ran tandis que son propre masque s'évaporait.

Elles relâchèrent toutes leurs Bankai et soufflèrent de ce combat qui les avait vidées de toutes leurs forces. Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku et Yumichika ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de ce nouveau Renji, qui était devenu un Valcar lui aussi. Si certain avaient encore des doutes, il était désormais indéniable que Renji était bien le frère de ces femmes et donc bel et bien le fils du Roi Spirituel. Son masque s'effrita lui aussi, laissant apparaitre un sourire fier et hautain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dite de ça les gars ?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de poser sa lame sur son épaule.

\- Hey Renji, t'essayerai pas de me copier par hasard ?

\- Pourquoi j'essayerai de te copier d'abord ? s'énerva-t-il en prenant la mouche.

\- T'a carrément imité Ichigo avec ton arrivé de dernière minute et ton nouveau pouvoir, répondirent Rukia et Ikkaku en cœur.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Vous délirez les gars.

Une tape sur son torse le ramena soudainement à la réalité et à ce poids qu'il portait depuis toute à l'heure dans son troisième bras spectral, qui n'avait pas encore disparut, et qu'il avait complètement oublié.

\- Renji… pourrais-tu me reposer je te pris ?

Ecrasant son Capitaine contre son torse à l'aide d'un seul bras comme il l'avait fait avec Rukia bien des années plus tôt, il s'empressa de reposer au sol son précieux fardeau, rougissant sans parvenir à s'en empêcher.

\- P-pardon Capitaine j'avais complètement oublié que je vous tenais encore dans… heu… désolé…

Lorsque les pieds de Byakuya se posèrent sur le sol, les douleurs de ses blessures se ravivèrent. Il garda pourtant contenance et serra les dents.

Pensant qu'il allait se faire engueulé pour avoir été aussi familier et proche de son Capitaine, Renji ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit en sentent une pression sur la manche de son Kimono ainsi que sur son épaule.

Byakuya Kuchiki le tenait d'une main tremblante et avait reposé son front sur son épaule, se demandant soudainement s'il n'avait pas encore grandit.

\- Merci d'être en vie, lui murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter.

Mais il chancela sous la douleur de ses blessures et la faiblesse de son corps. Renji le rattrapa juste à temps, choqué. Il sentait sur sa main un liquide poisseux rouge et n'entendit même pas Rukia se précipiter vers eux.

\- Ni-sama ! s'inquiéta-t-elle en observant le visage de douleur qu'essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son ainé.

Renji leva les yeux et observa tout autour de lui à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Son attention se porta sur Orihime qui se remettait tant bien que mal de la pression spirituelle qui avait bien faillit la tuer. Encore assise au sol, elle reprenait doucement sa respiration.

\- Orihime… s'il te plait ? S'enquit-il. Est-ce que tu peu soigné le Capitaine Kuchiki ?

Malgré sa propre faiblesse, elle était trop heureuse qu'on fasse enfin appelle à elle et hocha la tête, forte d'une nouvelle détermination. Renji souleva à nouveau le corps de son Capitaine dans ses bras et l'apporta vers la jeune femme, afin qu'elle n'est pas besoin de bouger. Il déposa le corps juste devant elle, le conservant appuyer contre lui afin de dégager son torse d'où provenait sa plus grave blessure.

Aussitôt Orihime fit appelle à son pouvoir qui enveloppa Byakuya du bouclier des deux cieux afin de commencer à réfuté ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Le regard du Capitaine de la 6ème Division, dont sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son lieutenant, se posa sur les sœurs de ce dernier, rassemblé autour de celle qui avait bien faillit le tuer.

Pourtant inconsciente, Ran avait récupéré sa tête dans un geste tendre et l'avait déposé sur ses genoux afin que ce soit plus agréable pour elle et caressait ses cheveux avec gentillesse.

\- Pourquoi ? ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de ces femmes incroyablement puissante. Pourquoi être intervenu pour me sauver ?

Reiji se releva, dépoussiérant ses vêtements revenu à l'état normal et soupira en posant ses poings sur sa hanche.

\- Quelque chose cloche avec toute cette histoire, même moi je m'en rends compte.

Elle porta sur son jumeau un sourire taquin avant d'ajouter dans un ricanement.

\- D'autant plus que Renji nous aurait probablement haï à jamais si on avait laissez mourir son précieux Capitaine.

Renji rougit devant la remarque de sa sœur et bafouilla une piètre excuse, preuve qu'elle disait vrai.

\- M-mais pas du tout ! De… de toute façon le Capitaine Kutchiki ne se serrait pas laisser tuer aussi facilement et puis… et puis personne n'a le droit de le vaincre avant moi !

Byakuya leva les yeux sur son lieutenant, son visage ne se trouvant qu'à quelque centimètre sien, il pouvait voir le rouge colorer ses oreilles et entendre les battements de son cœur s'accéléré.

\- Il y a bien mieux que de me vaincre pour me prouver ta force, annonça le Capitaine en fermant les yeux, attirant sur lui l'attention de son Vice-Capitaine.

Il fini par les ouvrir, croisant son regard. Renji avait encore progressé et était même parvenu à le dépassé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un affrontement pour le savoir, il avait réussi à vaincre celle qu'il n'était pas parvenu à arrêter. En très peu de temps, il était devenu quelque chose de bien plus puissant que lui.

\- Me sauvez la vie me suffit, continua-t-il arrachant un sourire émue et touché au jeune homme.

\- Capitaine, murmura-t-il. Je…

\- Hey les gars si on vous dérange faut nous le dire, les charias Ichigo en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, un sourire goguenard au coin de la bouche.

La chaleur monta à nouveau aux joues de Renji qui se tourna vers on ami en lui balançant une réplique cinglante.

\- La ferme Ichigo ! Tu viens toujours gâchez mes meilleurs moments ! J'allais sortir un truc très profond !

\- Ouais ouais, si vous voulez plus d'intimité on peu peut-être vous laissez tranquille, continua le rouquin, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Renji.

Risa qui se tenait juste à ses côtés, porta une main à ses lèvres dans une expression feinte de choc et plissa les yeux avec amusement.

\- Par tous les dieux… Renji je ne te pensais pas de ce bord là…

La veine qui battait à tout rompre sur la tempe de Renji gonfla un peu plus sous les taquineries de ces amis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Renji, quel que soit tes préférences, tu resteras toujours notre frère, ajouta Reiji en rentrant à son tour dans leur jeu.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir honte, ajouta Rukia en y allant de sa petite remarque, elle aussi amusé par la situation. Ni-sama est un très bon choix…

\- Rukia tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! beugla-t-il presque d'indignation.

\- Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas très bien de quoi vous parlez, s'enquit la plus jeune sous l'hilarité général.

Renji en aurait presque pleuré tant son innocence lui faisait chaud au cœur. Au moins elle n'allait pas en rajouter une couche. Mais Rain se pencha au dessus-delle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la rendit rouge pivoine. Pauvre enfant, que diable avait bien pu lui dire cette harpie ?

\- Je t'interdis de pervertir l'esprit innocent de cet enfant ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de Rain.

\- Oh Renji je… je suis désolé je ne savais que… que c'était ton amoureux, enchanté Monsieur.

Puis elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le Capitaine Kuchiki qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de ce petit jeu. Il soupira finalement et se laissa un peu plus aller contre son Lieutenant avant de murmurer.

\- Renji, tes sœurs son insupportable.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, grogna-t-il tout de même gêné au point de ne pas pouvoir regarder son Capitaine en face.

\- C'est ça les sœurs, elles vont t'en faire baver pour rattrapé le temps perdus, le prévient Ichigo avec le sourire en pensant aux siennes qu'il avait lui aussi délaisser et dont il allait certainement entendre parler tous le reste de l'été.

\- Oui bon ça suffit ! Maintenant que vous vous êtes tous bien foutu de moi, laissez le Capitaine récupérer ses forces s'il vous plait.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas juste, j'ai encore rien dit moi, geignit Ran en gonflant les joues de frustration.

Renji soupira à nouveau cachant son visage dans sa main libre en secouant la tête avec désespoir.

\- Cela-dit tu as plutôt bon gout, cet homme est tout à fait charmant, ajouta-t-elle avec un clignement d'œil.

Mais avant que Renji ne pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, une puissante énergie spirituelle attira leurs attentions à tous, tandis qu'un homme descendait les marches menant à ces ruines de temple ou seuls quelques pend de mur tenaient encore debout, commençant déjà à se reformer.

Toutes les Valcar, hormis Raiken qui était encore évanouie et Ran qui gardait sa tête sur ses genoux, s'inclinèrent dans une position de respect. L'homme semblait très jeune, peut-être quelques années de plus qu'eux et s'il y avait encore eu des doutes pour certain, la ressemblance de Renji avec lui ne faisait plus aucun doute. Hormis ses cheveux qu'il arborait d'une couleur noir et court, il possédait la même carrure et le même visage que ce dernier.

\- Puis-je savoir quel est la raison de tout ce remue-ménage ? J'ai trouvé Rin complètement épuisé au Palais qui m'a tout expliqué et je suis venu ici en personne dès que j'ai su.

Cette dernière se tenait derrière lui, son visage épuisé en disais long sur son entrainement contre Renji. Si cela avait semblé duré une seconde pour tout le monde, leur affrontement avait en réalité duré près de cinquante années. Cinquante longues années sans manger, sans boire, sans dormir, sans rien faire d'autre qu'entrainé Renji à réveiller et contrôler son Hollow.

\- Père, le saluèrent ses filles avec profond respect.

Le Roi Spirituel observait avec intérêt le décor en ruine et l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait son ainée.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

\- Père, répondit Reiji en se redressant. Nous l'avons retrouvé…

Elles avaient toutes tenus secret leur mission de récupération, jusqu'à être parfaitement certaine de la véracité de toute cette histoire et même après l'avoir amené au Palais elles avaient conservé le secret, voulant s'assurer d'éliminé toute menace avant d'en informé leur Père et leur Roi.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Renji, le regard choqué et incrédule.

\- Ren-ji ? murmura-t-il en observant le visage familier de son fils.

Tout comme ses filles, il avait hérité des yeux de sa mère et de cette couleur de cheveux si particulière. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, Renji étant coincé avec le corps de son Capitaine dans les bras. Le Roi porta sur lui un long regard ému, il laissa une larme coulé sur sa joue.

\- Tu es en vie… tu es bien là mon fils…

Renji sentait son cœur chauffé et se serrer sous l'émotion. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu sa famille et qui croyait être seul au monde se découvrait non seulement une multitude de sœur, mais également un père encore en vie.

\- Père… commença-t-il.

Mais il ne pu continuer, une vive douleur dans la poitrine venait de lui couper le souffle. Il baissa les yeux sur son abdomen et vit la main de cet homme le transpercé comme s'il n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Du sang avait giclé sur le visage de Byakuya qui resta interdit face à ce qu'il ce passait. Tout le monde en resta estomaqué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ce passait. Le Roi Spirituel retira son bras faisant cracher du sang à son fil. Renji retira son bras des épaules de son Capitaine et s'effondra à terre, son corps partant en arrière. Byakuya fut le premier à réagir et dégaina son sabre afin de faire reculer cet homme.

Il tourna son regard vers son Vice-Capitaine et s'avança vers lui sans se relever, Orihime ayant relâché son pouvoir sous la surprise. Byakuya posa une main sur le torse de Renji, jugeant la gravité de sa blessure. Un trou béant ornait sa poitrine et ses yeux vitraux étaient semblables à ceux d'un mort.

\- Non… murmura-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Il jeta un regard qui avait perdu de son impartialité sur la jeune humaine, la suppliant du regard. Orihime n'eu pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour cette fois-ci lancer son pouvoir sur Renji. Mais le Roi Spirituel ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la gorge et la souleva de terre.

\- Je ne crois pas non…

\- Orihime ! Cria Ichigo en pointant Zangetsu sur le Roi Spirituel.

Peu lui importait en cet instant son statue. Il avait agressé Renji et s'en prenait désormais à son amie. Qu'il soit le Roi Spirituel en personne ou bien même Dieu, rien ne l'arrêterait.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? s'écria-t-il.

\- C'est votre fils ! Ajouta Rukia.

Reiji posa sur son jumeau un regard perdu et choqué. Renji ne bougeait toujours pas, et Kuchiki avait beau le secouer il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

\- Renji… Renji ! RENJI !

Le Roi Spirituel dégaina son propre Zanpakuto et affronta Ichigo qui fut tout simplement le premier à avoir dépassé l'état de choque qui avait figé tout les autres. Toutes les jeunes femmes étaient tiraillées entre leur père mais également leur Roi et leur frère tout nouvellement retrouvé. Pour Ichigo la question ne se posait pas, un geste de la main il fit apparaitre son masque de Hollow, n'ayant toujours pas relâché son Bankai, et attaqua.

Un violent affrontement les opposa, mais après avoir affronté ces Valcar, le Roi Spirituel semblait bien moins rapide et moins puissant. Ichigo gagnait de plus en plus en puissance, terminant son ennemi à coup de Getsuga Tensho. Cette attaque frappa de plein fouet le Roi Spirituel l'envoyant s'écrasé contre un des derniers pend de mur de ce temple en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Mais quelque chose cloquait. Ishida était le seul à s'en rendre compte bien qu'il ignorait d'où lui venait cette étrange sensation. Son regard balaya la cour entière et se posa sur chacun d'entre, avant de finalement comprendre.

C'est à ce moment là que la brume de poussière s'estompa et que le corps du Roi Spirituel avait disparut, remplacé par celui de Rin. Ichigo n'eu pas le temps de se tourner vers celle qui aurait du se tenir près de la porte, se prenant une lame dans l'épaule. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retrouvé pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait, au simple son de sa voix.

\- Comme on se retrouve… Ichigo.

\- Aizen ! s'écria Rukia.

Byakuya ne parvenait pas à détaché son regard de son lieutenant toujours inconscient et ne senti même pas les larmes couleur sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le si glaçial et imperturbable Chef du clan Kuchiki, pleurait. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la mort de sa défunte femme, Hisanna. Protégeant depuis lors son cœur de toute sorte de douleur, à tel point qu'il avait rejeté toutes les personnes qui se rapprochait un peu trop de lui, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir d'une autre perte.

Et voilà que ce Lieutenant, un peu trop bourru et rentre dedans, qui n'avait aucun point commun avec lui et qui représentaient tout deux le feu et la glace, avait su percer cette carapace afin de s'insinuer dans sa vie. A tel point que, tout comme Rukia, il en était devenu une part importante.

\- Renji… murmura-t-il.

Ses larmes continuaient de coulé, et il ne cherchait même pas à les arrêter, bien trop submergé par ce torrent d'émotion qui l'envahissait. Son cœur était comme emprisonné dans un étau et il avait du mal à respirer.

Renji était mort. C'était tout ce à quoi il était capable de pensé. Renji était mort. Renji était là devant lui et ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus.

\- Renji… réveille-toi…

Rumiko s'était laissé tombé au sol, les yeux rivé sur ce frère qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontré et à qui on l'arrachait brutalement. Ses joues étaient eux aussi inondés de larme tandis qu'un cri de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Cette forte pression spirituelle était semblable à celui des Bankai de ses sœurs. C'était la seule qui n'avait pas encore dévoilé son Hollow et qui avait réussi jusqu'à présent à esquiver les combats. A la différence de ses sœurs, ses vêtements étaient entièrement blancs, agrémenté de touche rouge et noir. Rumiko possédait désormais l'apparence d'une jeune femme dont son Kimono blancs et rouge en dominance dévoilait ses belles courbes. Les manches de son vêtement semblaient être faites d'une texture vaporeuse tel un nuage.

Elle possédait un masque de renard ainsi que deux oreilles et neuf queues, blanches également. Même ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur. Son Koto avait été troqué contre une flute traversière tout aussi blanche.

Dans sa main libre elle créa un celo qu'elle façonna tel une boule lumineuse avant de l'envoyé en condensé pur sur Aizen, tel une bombe nucléaire. Ce dernier se protégea d'un Kido en levant un bouclier devant lui mais le projectile passa au travers afin d'apparaitre dans son dos et de touché sa cible.

Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore_ Senbo*, _s'étonnèrent de la réussite de son attaque. Le Renard à neuf queues était un maitre de l'illusion et de la feinte. Personne, pas même les pouvoirs du _Kyôka Suigetsu_ ne pouvait surpasser ses tours. Tel le manipulateur manipulé, Aizen se retrouvait devant le pire adversaire qu'il avait eu à affronter depuis le tout début de son entreprise.

Rumiko s'élança sur lui, flottant dans les airs avant de porté l'emboue de sa flute aux lèvres de son masque. La musique créa plusieurs boule lumineuse qui se chargèrent d'énergie avant de venir frapper Aizen qui ne parvenait pas à les esquiver ni à les contrer. Chaque fois qu'il en esquivait une, celle-ci le suivait à la trace et le frappait inexorablement à un moment donné.

Il s'était méfié de Raiken et de son Ikari, s'arrangeant pour qu'il devienne incontrôlable en lui faisant croire à de faux souvenir, dirigeant sa colère contre Byakuya Kuchiki dont il craignait sa force à lui aussi. Il n'aurait pas pus deviné cependant que tuer son Vice-Capitaine devant lui suffirait à le mettre hors service.

Si Sôsuke Aizen avait tout prévus, il avait négligé la puissance de _Kyūbiko_ et de Senbo. Le Hollow de l'envie était lui aussi redoutable, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais forte heureusement pour lui, il y avait une chose à laquelle il avait pensé.

Tandis qu'elle le frappait de ses bulles remplie de Celo, le masque de renard se fissura soudainement, brisant par la même occasion son Bankai.

En effet, Rumiko était encore jeune et si elle avait mis longtemps à maitrisé Senbo, elle ne parvenait pas encore à en garder sa forme très longtemps. Ichigo désormais sous l'emprise de son _Kyôka Suigetsu,_ Renji et Raiken hors d'état de nuire, il n'avait plus rien à craindre de personne.

Il frappa la jeune fille de son sabre et l'envoya s'écraser au loin sous les cris et les regards médusés de ses sœurs. Chad fut le premier à réagir, sautant pour récupérer le corps de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre un arbre. Rumiko ouvrit un œil sur lui et lui sourit tristement.

\- Désolé… j'ai essayé…

Chad secoua la tête, incrédule. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à une jeune fille sans scrupule ? Aizen était devenu complètement fou. Mais à présent, il touchait à son but ultime. Ce projet qu'il avait tant fait patienté et mijoté depuis des centaines d'années aboutissait à ce jour.

\- Ou est Père ? s'enquit Rain en position de défense, prêt à attaqué. Ou est le Roi Spirituel ?

Aizen écarta les bras et poussa un rire dément.

\- Mais vous l'avez devant vous. Je suis le Roi spirituel, tel que j'aurais du l'être depuis le début. J'étais l'ainé… Taiga n'était rien de plus que moi à cet époque là, il commençait tout juste sa formation de Shinigami et avait été placé sur terre pour obtenir de l'expérience tout comme moi… et pourtant il à été choisi lui… plutôt que moi.

Tout ça pour ça, réalisa Ichigo. Aizen avait fait patienter sa vengeance par simple jalousie.

\- Abarai devait être ma femme, pas la sienne !

Ishida réalisa alors que sa jalousie maladive venait également du fait que son frère avait eu l'honneur, le pouvoir et la femme qu'il avait toujours convoité. Que ce serait-il donc passé si c'était Sôsuke qui avait été choisi à ce moment là et pas son frère, Taiga Aizen ? serait-il devenu tout de même ce salop qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai fait enlever son seul fils afin de l'attirer au Rukognai ou je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre, de rester avec moi… mais elle a refusé. Tout ce qu'Abarai voulait, c'était récupérer son fils, continua Aizen avec démence. Elle était à moi… avant de tomber amoureuse de lui…

Byakuya se tenait toujours l'âme en peine devant le corps de Renji dont Orihime avait commencé ses soins, mais comme la fois précédente avec Ichigo, sa blessure ne voulait pas se refermer. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit soudainement.

Ichigo, Rukia, Madarame et Ayasegawa tentèrent d'arrêter Aizen, en vain. Orihime ne savait pas quoi faire mais pour l'instant, concentrait son attention sur Renji. Elle était venus ici avec Ichigo et les autres pour le sauvé, et ça, c'était à sa porté.

\- Renji… murmura Byakuya tandis qu'une autre larme coulait sur sa joue, s'écrasant sur celle de son lieutenant.

_Ne meure pas_, pensa-t-il ensuite résonnant dans son esprit comme une supplique. C'est à cet instant qu'Orihime et Ishida le sentirent. Cette pression spirituelle qu'ils avaient tout deux déjà rencontré. Renji se redressa soudainement, le masque de Hollow de son Nuë recouvrant entièrement son visage. Mais tout comme Ichigo, son corps tout entier était devenu un hollow. Son trou dans sa poitrine attestant de sa nature.

Il poussa un hurlement strident qui interpella Aizen. Décidément, ce Renji ne cessait de l'importuné. Il avait bien essayé à plusieurs reprises de le faire tuer, sans avoir son sang sur les mains. Après tout, il restait le fils d'Abarai. Mais il ne lui laissait plus le choix.

Aizen l'affronta de toute sa puissance, mais tout comme Ichigo lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son Hollow, Renji ne ressentait plus ni douleur, ni peine, ni compassion. Ses longs cheveux détaché, flottant derrière lui telle une brume de sang tout son corps était blanc, arborant ces mêmes tatouages qu'il portait en temps normal sur son torse, son dos et ses bras. Il ne portait que le bas de son Kimono noir et ce bras spectral relié à cette épaisse cape de fourrure tel un troisième bras. Il emprisonna le corps d'Aizen, serrant de toutes ces forces jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'os brisé retentisse.

Un Valcar laissant libre cour à son pouvoir, ne pouvait plus être stoppé, tout comme Raiken un peu plus tôt. Le seul moyen de l'arrêter, était de brisé son masque. Aussi il utilisa son Zanpakuto et son Kido afin de visé essentiellement son point faible. Mais ce bras articuler ne cessait de parer toutes ses tentatives, tel un puissant bouclier.

Byakuya observait avec des yeux écarquillés, son lieutenant sous cette nouvelle apparence. Il était fort. Bien plus que lui. Bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Mais cette constatation n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. Ce monstre qui avait son masque et son corps… ce monstre qui ne pouvait même plus parler ou pensé n'était pas Renji.

\- Kuchiki-san, l'interpella Orihime. C'est vous qui l'avez appelez.

Byakuya porta sur elle un regard surpris comme s'il reprenait conscience pour la première fois, réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul et que cette jeune femme était restée à ses côtés. Et elle l'avait vu, elle avait vu son masque se brisé aussi simplement qu'une feuille de papier. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que ses explications se frayèrent un chemin dans son cerveau.

\- J'ai fait la même chose avec Ichigo une fois. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et je l'ai supplié du plus profond de mon âme… je l'ai supplié de se relever et de nous aider. Vous… qu'avez-vous demandez ?

Byakuya reporta son attention sur Renji réalisant ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Qu'il… qu'il revienne…

Orihime approuva d'un geste de la tête, portant son regard sur le Shinigami devenu comme Ichigo autrefois, un Hollow. Mais si son affrontement contre Aizen semblait se déroulé à arme égale, ce dernier allait prononcer les mots fatidique du Bankai, lorsque la lame d'une épée lui transperça l'épaule par derrière.

La dernière personne à laquelle Ichigo se serait attendu de voir ici se tenait au bout de cette garde, son sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres masquer en partit par un morceau de crâne.

\- Alors Aizen ? Content de me revoir ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir, pas vrai ?

\- C'est pas possible, murmura Ichigo.

Et pourtant, Grimmjow Jaggerjack se tenait bien là devant eux, plantant Aizen de son sabre. Une ombre sur son épaule bougea et Nelliel s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au manteau de L'Espada afin de ne pas tomber, ses yeux formant des spirales sous le mâle de l'aire qui retournait son pauvre estomac. Elle rouvrit cependant les yeux une fois la nausée passé et porta son regard sur Ichigo, le repérant facilement avec cette couleur de cheveux.

\- Itsugo ! le salua-t-elle en agitant la main.

\- Nel ? s'étonna-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il ce passait. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Un faisceau lumineux apparut soudainement non loin de lui, l'obligeant à porter une main à ses yeux. L'instant d'après, Urahara se tenait devant lui, la cavalerie des Capitaines du Gotei 13 et leur lieutenant à sa suite. Chacun arrivaient les un après les autres.

Mais sa surprise fut plus encore lorsque les Espadas et leurs fraccions encore en vie les rejoignirent, soit Hallibel et ces trois pestes - Sun-Sun, Mira Rose et Apach – ainsi que Stark, seul, puisque ses révolvers étaient déjà entre ses mains.

Les voir se tenir côtes à côtes, Capitaine et Espada alors qu'il y avait peu ils s'étaient livré un combat acharné, était surréaliste. Mais c'était carrément réconfortant de savoir que cette fois-ci, Aizen était seul et que tous ceux qu'il avait manipulés et utilisés à ses fins, s'étaient ligués contre lui.

Si tous les Capitaines étaient présent avec leur Vice Capitaine – le Capitaine Commandant lui-même - Ichigo nota cependant qu'il manquait la 10ème Division en la personne de Toshiro Hitsugaya et de Rangiku Matsumoto, ignorant ce qu'il leur était arrivé durant son absence.

\- Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division encadré par Yuruichi et Isshin Kurosaki. J'ai eu un peu de mal à crée tout ces talismans à temps pour permettre à tout ce beau petit monde de venir visiter le Palais Royale.

Mais le hurlement de hollow de Renji déchira l'air, trop instable pour même comprendre ce qu'il ce passait autour de lui. Dans la paume de son troisième bras se matérialisa un puissant celo. De là ou il était s'il le lançait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Aizen ne pourrait l'esquivé, piégé par la lame de Grimmjow. Mais ce dernier ainsi que sa passagère n'en réchapperait pas, alertant Ichigo qui s'élança afin d'arrêter son ami.

\- Renji non ! Arrête !

C'était trop tard, le projectile fut lancée, tandis que la petite Nell se redressa et ouvrit la bouche, absorbant le celo du Hollow de Renji. Elle ferma la bouche une fois avoir avalé et porta ses deux petites main à sa bouche ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps cette puissance.

\- Non ! S'écriait Grimmjow, ne fais pas ça !

Mais la petite, recracha son attaque, obligeant Grimmjow à reculé. Le faisceau lumineux détruisit tout sur son passage, mais Aizen pu y échapper in extremis y laissant son bras gauche qui n'avait pas réussi à en réchappé.

\- Désolé, gémissait la petit Arrancar allongé sur l'épaule de l'Espada numéro 6, sa tête et ses bras pendant dans le vide. Je pouvais plus me retenir…

\- Ne refait jamais ça ! lui cria son porteur en la frappant sur le sommet de sa tête, évitant de frapper trop fort et de brisé son crâne. On était tellement près qu'on y serrait passé si tu l'avais touché.

\- Désléééé gémissait-t-elle en portant ses mains sur son crâne martyriser.

\- Grimmjow, Nel, murmura Ichigo heureux de les savoir tout deux en vie et alliée désormais à leur cause.

\- J'sais pas ce que t'a foutu depuis notre dernier combat, lui répondit l'Espada en lui lançant un regard hautain, mais tu t'es ramollie Ichigo. J'suis sur que j'te bas les yeux fermé maintenant.

Ichigo reconnaissait bien là son ancien ennemi et sourit malgré lui.

\- J'ai été un peu occupé depuis, mais j'te prends quand tu veux Grimmjow, si t'aime tant que sa mordre la poussière…

Tous deux s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, s'affrontant d'un regard belliqueux, leur front se touchant presque, lorsque Rukia s'interposa, utilisant sa petite taille pour se faufilé entre eux et à l'aide de ses paumes sur leur menton, les éloigna l'un de l'autre.

\- Non mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour vos chamailleries ! les gronda-t-elle comme des enfants.

Ichigo se sentit soudainement gêné et idiot, tandis que Grimmjow reportait son attention sur le nuage de poussière qui enveloppait Aizen et sa silhouette manchot qui se redressait avec peine.

\- On reparlera de ça plus tard, lui proposa l'Espada en soulevant Nel de son épaule pour la placer dans les bras de la jeune femme. Je vous la confie, elle risque de me gêner.

\- Mais je, bredouilla Rukia en portant toutefois la jeune fille qui lui bavait dessus.

\- Je ne peu pas mourir… répétait la voix d'Aizen.

\- ça c'est ce qu'on va voir enfoiré, renchérie Grimmjow en fonçant sur lui.

\- Je suis le Roi Spirituel bande d'incapable ! Les averties-t-il en repoussant l'attaque de son ancien homme de main. Vous ne pouvez me tuer…

\- Oh si on peu, répondit Urahara en relevant le bord de son bob. Il m'a juste fallu deux trois examen un peu plus poussé et le précieux témoignage d'Hitsugaya pour trouvé ton point faible Aizen.

Unohana et Urahara se chargèrent d'immobilisé Renji à l'aide de puissant Kido. Urahara leva sa main recouverte d'un gant étrange et l'apposa sur le trou au milieu de sa poitrine qui régit violement à son contact.

Tout le corps de Renji convulsa comme pour se défendre de cette attaque et parvint presque à se libéré. Mais un autre Kido s'ajouta à celui des deux autres, celui de Byakuya qui ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

Ran et Risa leur prêtèrent main forte tandis que le trou de hollow sur la poitrine de Renji se refermait. Renji perdit complètement sa Hollowmorphose, et s'effondra au sol, immédiatement rejoint par Unohana qui l'examina avant de commencer les premiers soins.

Les trois Espadas engagèrent le combat contre leur ancien chef en la personne d'Aizen, Kenpachi, Tensei et Shinji les suivant dans cette entreprise. Mais tandis qu'Aizen les repoussaient les un après les autres et qu'il allait blesser Kenpachi, le puissant Gantelet de Rain l'attrapa entre ses mains, tandis qu'elle avait libéré son Bankai, _Puraido,_ le Démon de l'Orgeuil. Komamuka utilisa son propre Bankai, toujours prompt à faire payer à Aizen la traitrise de Tosen qui avait perdu la vie par sa faute. L'énorme épée de _Tenken_ s'abbattit sur Aizen, immobilisé.

Mais lorsque l'attaque fut portée, tous réalisèrent qu'il n'était plus là. Il se tenait derrière Rain qu'il frappa d'un coup de son sabre et fit de même avec le Capitaine Komamura. Si Aizen survivaient à touts ces attaques combiné, il faiblissait à vu d'œil, sa pression spirituel illustrait parfaitement ce fait.

Lui qui avait pourtant été si calme jusque là, laissait livre court à sa rage intérieur. Il n'avait pas patienté toutes ces années, et fait tout cela pour être arrêter aux portes de sa victoire.

\- Je vais tous vous massacré ! s'amusa-t-il avec sadisme.

\- Je ne crois pas non…

Ichigo se plaça devant lui, son sabre posé sur son épaule. Isshin le prenant à revers, affrontant tout deux, le père et le fil, cet ennemi commun. Sans même se concerté, ils lancèrent leurs Getsuga Tensho qui encerclèrent l'ancien Capitaine du Gotei 13.

Aizen était à genou et crachait du sang, n'ayant plus la force de se tenir debout.

\- ça, c'est pour t'en être pris à ma fille…

Si Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce que son père voulait dire, une masse rapide passa à côté de lui et fonça droit sur leur cible. Reiji utilisa la lame serpentine de _tsuchinoko_ pour frapper le responsable de tous ces malheurs. Mais au moment ou elle fut proche de lui, le sourire qu'il affichait alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir ne laissa rien présager de bon.

\- Attention ! Cria Urahara en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.

Trop tard, la jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de reculer, et elle ne pu que fermer les yeux tandis que le Kido d'Aizen allait la frapper, tentant en vain de porté son arme devant elle pour parer le plus gros de l'attaque. Ce dernier avait à nouveau utilisé _Kyôka Suigetsu_ afin de leur faire croire à tous qu'ils avaient le dessus sur lui.

Mais en réalité, Sôsuke était indemne et ne portait aucune blessure. Urahara Kisuke utilisa son propre Kido afin de créa une succession de bouclier devant Reiji afin d'avoir le temps nécessaire de voler à la rescousse de la jeune femme. Il la porta d'un bras et amortie leur chute en retombant sur ses pieds.

Le Vieux Yamamoto dégaina lui-même son Zanpakuto, _ Ryuujin Jakka_, et encercla Aizen dans un cercle de flamme. Aussitôt Kyoraku, Soi Fon, Mayuri et Love, se placèrent chacun à un de ses points cardinaux, faisant apparaitre entre leurs mains un puissant sort de Kido qui piégea Aizen entre quatre mur transparent. C'était quelques chose de tout nouveau qui avait été inventé et mis au point par Mayuri et Urahara en personne.

Ce dernier au un sourire vainqueur devant la réussite de son plan et leva son Zanpakuto en l'air avant de crier.

\- _Réveille-toi_ _Benihime._

Aussitôt, un éclair spirituel frappa Aizen qui était incapable de l'éviter, tel un châtiment divin. Mais si l'attaque toucha Aizen, il ne fut que blessé et déjà son corps de regénérait à l'aide des pouvoirs du Roi Spirituel.

\- Comment peux-tu croire que ce genre d'attaque peu me vaincre ? demanda Aizen. Tu avais déjà utilisé cette technique contre Yammy, et grâce à Ulquihora, je la connaissais déjà. Je vous est déjà dis que rien ne peu me vaincre ! Aucun de vos petits tours ridicule ne saurait m'arrêtez désormais.

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel et rit avant de crier.

\- Je suis tout puissant.

Kisuke qui conservait Reiji dans ses bras sourit, son visage dissimulé par l'ombre de son chapeau dont seule la jeune femme pu le voir.

\- Qui te dit que je cherchais à te vaincre ? rétorqua-t-il alors sur un ton de défit.

Aussitôt, utilisant cette diversion pour agir, Renji qui avait retrouvé toute sa raison transperça le corps d'Aizen à l'aide d'un sabre qui n'était pas le sien. Semblable à celui qu'avait forgé Urahara pour redonné ses pouvoirs de Shinigami à Ichigo, celui si avait été conçue non pas pour redonné des pouvoirs, mais pour en dérobés.

Reiji resté dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui venait de lui sauvé la vie, ne pu s'empêcher de saluer l'intelligence qu'il possédait et le charisme qui se dégageait de lui. Elle rougit malgré elle, sous le charme.

Aizen regarda par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard revanchard de Renji qui utilisa la paume de sa main afin d'enfonça la lame jusqu'à la garde. Celle-ci se chargea de son énergie spirituelle et commençait déjà le travail d'extraction.

\- NON ! cria Aizen en prenant la lame dans ses mains dans l'espoir de la brisé et de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais ce fut vain. Shinji et Hinamori enroulèrent autour de ses poignets une chaîne de Kido qu'ils tirèrent chacun d'un côté afin de l'immobilisé jusqu'à ce que le sabre d'Urahara ne termine le travail.

Aizen tomba finalement à terre, la lame se retirant de son corps lorsqu'elle eu fini son travail. Il portait sur son torse ses mains désormais libéré et avait beau chercher en lui, il ne possédait plus ses pouvoirs de Shinigami ni aucune énergie spirituelle. Il se précipita sur son Zanpakuto qui avait retrouvé sa forme d'origine et eu beau l'appeler, _Kyôka Suigetsu_ restait en sommeil.

Il avait voulu être _tout_, et finalement était devenu _rien_. C'était là le pire châtiment qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Pire encore que celui de l'emprisonner à vie comme il avait été condamné la première fois.

Renji tenait dans ses mains le sabre chargé de cette énorme quantité d'énergie, qui comprenant à la fois la nature de Shinigami de Sôsuke Aizen, mais également celui du Roi Spirituel... son père. Finalement à cause de cette ordure, il n'aura jamais eu l'occasion de le connaitre et restait malgré tout, un orphelin.

\- Rends-les-moi ! lui ordonna ce dernier tandis qu'il rampait vers lui tel un misérable.

A genou devant lui, il tirait le bas de son hakama, avec désespoir, tendant les bras pour reprendre l'épée qui lui avait tout prit. Renji en fut dégouté et le frappa d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'écarta de lui.

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui, ayant lui aussi connu cette dure réalité de n'être plus rien. Mais contrairement à lui, Aizen avait fait souffrir des centaines de personne par simple égoïsme. Et cela, jamais il ne pourrait le lui pardonner.

Shinji s'approcha de Sôsuke qui se tenait le ventre à terre, crachant pour reprendre de l'air. Il était clairement pitoyable et le Capitaine de la 5ème Division lui écrasa le visage, prenant un malin plaisir à le mettre plus bas que terre.

\- La ferme…

Urahara se redressa, déposant enfin la jeune femme au sol qui sentie un pincement au cœur en quittant les bras de cet homme incroyable. Kisuke se rapprocha de Renji en posant une main sur le rebord de son chapeau. Il redressa la tête et croisa son regard.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Renji…

Mais ce dernier, s'il le savait, ne pouvait s'y résoudre aussi facilement. S'il devenait le Roi Spirituel alors il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter le Palais Royale et pourrait dire adieux à ses amis. Son regard se posa sur Rukia, Ichigo et les autres, son cœur se serrant à l'idée qu'il ne les verrait plus jamais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tes amis son bien ici en cet instant même… le Palais Royale n'est plus aussi privatif qu'il à pu l'être en en quand que nouveau Roi Spirituel, tu pourras sans doute changer quelques anciennes lois archaïque.

Si Renji parut soulager de cette réponse, il posa les yeux sur la lame, avec tristesse. Même s'il pourrait continuer de voir ses amis, sa vie de Vice Capitaine de la 6ème Division ne serrait plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Lui qui avait tant bataillé pour rester au service de Byakuya Kuchiki. Croiser le regard de ce dernier fut bien plus dur encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru et sa main trembla sur le manche du sabre.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'en avait pas la force.

\- Renji, en tant que seul héritier mal de l'ancien Roi Spirituel, c'est ton devoir de devenir le prochain, lui expliqua Urahara, comprenant cependant parfaitement le tourbillon de ses émotions qui devaient en ce moment même se livré bataille à l'intérieur de lui.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et il cessa soudainement de trembler. Surpris il redressa la tête et croisa le regard de sa jumelle qui récupéra le sabre de ses mains.

\- Urahara ? S'est bien votre nom ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers ce dernier qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. Seul un homme peu devenir le Roi Spirituel ?

Renji écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que Reiji allait faire pour lui, mais le soupire de Kisuke Urahara, lui fit perdre tout espoir.

\- Malheureusement oui. Le pouvoir du Roi Spirituel se transmet de mâle en mâle, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Sans doute est-ce là encore des restes de d'une ancienne époque ou les femmes ne pouvait porter un tel fardeau.

Reiji baissa les yeux sur ce sabre chargé d'énergie et soupira. Pour la première fois, elle aurait souhaiter être née homme, et pouvoir ainsi débarrassé Renji de cette responsabilité dont il ne voulait pas.

Ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur sa jumelle, se réconfortant comme il pouvait en se disant qu'au moins, il ne serrait pas seul et qu'il avait une famille. Il observa chacune de ses sœurs qui se rapprochèrent toute de lui dans l'espoir de lui apporter leurs soutiens.

Rin qui avait été échangé avec Aizen par les supercheries de son Zanpakuto se tenait l'abdomen, appuyée sur son sabre pour rester debout. Rumiko, toujours dans les bras de Chad – trop faible pour se tenir debout seule - lui sourit, même si ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Raiken avait été prise en charge par Isane, la Vice Capitaine de la 4ème Division. Rain avait les bras en sang mais se tenait debout, non loin du Capitaine Komamura qu'elle aidait à tenir debout. Risa et Ran qui étaient les moins touchés physiquement par ce combat, observant leur frère comme si elles le connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- Tu pourras toujours comptez sur nous Grand frère, la rassura Reiji avant de lever le sabre et de poser sa pointe sur son torse.

Renji tourna ensuite son regard vers Rukia et Ichigo, puis Uryu et Orihime et sentie ses yeux lui bruler. Mais à aucun moment il n'osa croiser le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki, effrayé par ce qu'il y verrait. Cette indifférence dont il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là d'un masque.

Ce fut sous le regard attentif et attristé de tous, que la lame s'enfonça dans sa chaire sans pour autant le blessé et que son corps absorba toute cette puissance. Renji cria sous la douleur qui traversaient tout son corps et qui faisait bouillir sa propre énergie spirituel, mais en profita également pour libérer toute sa tristesse.

Rukia ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, serrant le corps de Nel qui tapotait son épaule pour tenté de la réconforter. Orihime, Chad et Uryu restèrent interdit face à cette dure réalité et Ichigo ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre tous les enjeux que ce nouveau rôle allait impliquer.

Une fois le travail terminé, Reiji retira l'épée qu'elle laissa tombé au sol, rattrapant le corps de Renji qui chancela sous ce trop plein de puissance. Elle le serra contre elle et tel les gestes d'une mère, lui caressa ses long cheveux détaché tant semblable aux siens.

\- Ca va allez… je suis là… nous sommes toutes là…

Mais Renji ne pouvait contenir ses larmes, déchirant le cœur de ses proches. Byakuya se rapprocha de lui, ne parvenant pas à réalisé que Renji ne rentrerait pas avec lui. Un autre Vice Capitaine prendrait sa place et quelqu'un d'autre s'essayerai sur la chaise de son bureau qu'il rechignait toujours à retrouvé, détestant la paperasse.

Il n'entendrait plus jamais le jeune homme se plaindre de la bureaucratie et ne pourrait jamais plus sentir son ombre toujours présente derrière lui. Mais ce qui était pire que tout, c'était qu'il était incapable de dire tout ça. Il était incapable de trouvé des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait et encore moins ceux approprié pour réconforter son Vice Capitaine.

_Ancien Vice Capitaine. _

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, lorsqu'il vit Aizen se libéré de l'emprise de Shinji qui s'était lui aussi focalisé sur les sorts réserver à Renji. Sôsuke se jeta sur l'épée tombé au sol et fonça sur Renji en hurlant.

\- Rends les mois ! Rend moi mon pouvoir !

Et avant même que quiconque ai pu réagir, Byakuya se retrouva dans un shunpo devant Renji, utilisant son corps comme d'un bouclier, la lame s'enfonça dans son corps sous le regard estomaqué de tous. Aussitôt, Aizen fut maitrisé et sévèrement attaché.

Leur erreur avait été de pensé qu'une fois priver de ses pouvoirs, Aizen ne représenterait plus aucune menace. Même une fois coupée, la tête du loup pouvait encore mordre. Renji écarquillait les yeux d'incompréhension tandis que la lame aspirait l'énergie spirituelle de son Capitaine.

\- NON ! Cria-t-il en s'écartant des bras de sa sœur pour rattraper le corps de Byakuya qui s'effondrait.

Ses blessures le rendaient faible et seul sa volonté et son énergie spirituelle lui permettait de rester debout. Mais maintenant qu'il se vidait de cette énergie, le Capitaine Kuchiki n'avait plus la force de rester debout. Renji porta sa main sur la garde de l'épée pour la lui retiré mais Urahara l'en empêcha.

\- Ne fais pas ça… il ne faut pas arrêter le processus ou ça pourrait le tuer.

\- Mais…

Urahara baissa la tête, ses yeux dissimulés dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

\- Vous pourrez les lui rendre n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Renji sans quitter son seul espoir des yeux. Il suffit de le lui replanté la lame dans le corps pour les lui rendre ?

Urahara garda le silence, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Byakuya l'avait bien comprit et posa sa main sur celle de Renji levant les yeux pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. Gravé dans sa mémoire ce visage qu'il ne verrait plus. Garder en souvenir le son de sa voix.

\- Urahara ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque, et permettre à Aizen de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Ils ne peuvent retourner à leur véritable propriétaire, au quel cas, tout cela n'aurait servie à rien… n'ais-je pas raison, Kisuke Urahara ?

Il reporta son attention sur l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division qui hocha juste de la tête.

\- Vous êtes très perspicace, Capitaine Kuchiki.

\- Non… murmura Renji en proie à un désespoir plus grand encore que ce qu'il avait ressentie quelques instant plus tôt. Capitaine pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Perdre mes pouvoirs de Shinigami n'est pas ce que je redoutais le plus, lui révéla-t-il alors. C'est toi… c'est toi Renji que je ne voulais pas perdre plus que tout. Toi, la seule personne au monde qui me comprend et qui est resté à mes côtés tout ce temps. J'avais refusé que tu sois mon Vice Capitaine lorsque l'on m'avait dit que ce serrait toi… mais je suis finalement heureux de ne pas avoir eux le choix.

\- Capitaine Kuchiki… sanglota Renji en posant son front contre son épaule, serrant son corps dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé… tu n'auras jamais ce que tu as toujours désiré, l'occasion de m'affronter et de me vaincre.

Renji secoua la tête en laissant ses larmes mouillé le Kimono de son Capitaine.

\- Renji nous ne pouvons pas rester, lui expliqua Urahara avec un pincement au cœur de devoir les interrompre dans un tel moment. Sans son énergie Spirituelle, Kuchiki va commencer à suffoqué ici, et cela malgré mon talisman.

Il pointa du doigt le bracelet réalisé à partir de ses propres cheveux, ce qui avait permis à ses amis de venir jusqu'ici dans cet endroit qui leur était pourtant interdit. Comme pour illustré ses propos Aizen gémit de douleur et se tordit sur le sol, cherchant l'air qu'il ne parvenait plus à prendre.

Renji, les yeux ébahit ne pouvait se résoudre à voir son Capitaine dans le même état et se contraint à laisser Urahara s'occuper de Byakuya.

*Mot Japonais pour l'Envie.


	10. Chapter 10 - 10 ans plus tard

Chapitre 10

~ 10 ans plus tard ~

A Karakura, dans une rue de quartier bien connu, roulait une moto à vive allure, elle filait à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce que soudainement, un hollow ne se place en travers de sa route, faisant chaviré la bécane mécanique et son passager à bord.

Portant un casque, le conducteur gémit et se redressa tant bien que mal, sa jambe coincé sous le véhicule. Il jura, en observant cette forme flou qu'il parvenait à peine à voir.

Le Hollow poussa un cri avant de venir droit sur lui. C'est alors que plusieurs flèches d'énergie spirituelle le frappèrent de plein fouet, le réduisant en poussière. Le jeune homme soupira et parvint à se libéré tandis que son sauver venait droit sur lui.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas sortir sans ton traceur ?

Karine Kurosaki était désormais à l'université, étudiant la médecine qu'elle avait découverte grâce au père d'Uryu qui l'avait prise en stage et qui avait été son mentor non seulement pour sa profession, mais également pour son statue de Quincy.

Retirant son casque, Toshiro Hitsugaya devenu un jeune homme particulièrement séduisant observait contrarié la jeune femme qui, pour la énième fois, lui reprochait son manque de prudence. En effet, durant ces quelques années sur terre, Toshiro avait pu constater que s'il ne possédait plus ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, tout comme Isshin à l'époque, il pouvait toujours sentir leur présence et percevoir les Hollow et les Shinigami.

\- Pas besoin de crier, j'étais juste à la boutique d'Urahara.

Karine sembla se calmer et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais, c'est lui qui ma dit que tu en partais… c'est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle alors en observant le jeune homme relever sa moto.

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui était une réponse en soit. L'anniversaire de la mort de Matsumoto Rangiku. Sa tombe se trouvait bien sur à la Soul Society, juste à côté de celle de Gin. Toshiro savait combien Rangiku aimait cet homme qui avait joué double jeu jusqu'à la toute fin, pour permettre aux autres de survivre. En sa mémoire, Uraraha avait crée une sorte de portail qui permettait à l'ancien Capitaine de parvenir jusqu'à la Soul Society afin de présenter ses hommages à sa défunte subordonné. Il ne pouvait y retourné qu'une seule fois par ans et pas plus d'une heure, mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Tu aurais du me le rappeler, je serais venus avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en regrettant de s'être emporter.

\- ça ne fait rien, et puis tu es très occupé, entre ton diplôme et ton apprentissage de Quincy. Tu deviens de plus en plus fort on dirait. Tu progresse très vite.

Le compliment la fit rougir et elle porta une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière l'oreille tandis que le vent s'engouffra dans ses vêtements. Un peu plus féminine que lorsqu'elle était petite, Karine portait un short et des boots avec un haut qui moulait ses formes de femme avec une veste en cuir qui lui donnait un certain style avec ses cheveux nouée en queue de cheval haute et ses oreilles percés.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait déjà dix ans que toute cette histoire était arrivée. Le temps avait incroyablement filé.

~.~

Yumichika se promenait dans les couloirs de la 10ème Division, suivit par Ikkaku Madarame qui était bien déterminé à lui tenir la jambe et l'empêcher de commencer sa journée.

\- Oh allez ? insista le shinigrami au crâne rasé. Depuis que tu es devenu le Vice Capitaine de la 10ème Division tu ne viens plus jamais boire un coup avec moi ou les autres.

\- Je suis certain que je dois beaucoup te manquer, répondit Yumichika avec le sourire. Mais le Capitaine ma demander de lui réserver cette journée, donc pour la énième fois, non Ikkaku, je ne peux pas venir boire avec toi ce soir.

Ce dernier bougonnait et ronchonnait son mécontentement. Yumichika avait découvert que son ami pouvait être incroyablement jaloux et possessif, lui reprochant sans cesse de voir plus souvent son Capitaine – ce qui était normal puisqu'il était devenus Lieutenant désormais – et Ran, qu'il continuait de voir afin d'entrainé le réel potentiel de son Zanpakuto trop longtemps inexploité.

\- T'as toujours du temps pour eux, mais jamais pour moi, râla-t-il encore.

Ce qui était une fois de trop. Yumichika s'arrêta et se tourna afin de lui faire face.

\- Tu sais quoi… très bien, disons demain soir, tous les deux, au bar habituel.

Ikkaku parut surprit de son brusque revirement de situation.

\- Tu… c'est un… c'est un rendez-vous ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

Yumichika lui sourit et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'il avait noués en une petite natte sur le côté dans lesquelles ses habituelles plumes avaient été nouées.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est clair, je vais retrouver mon Capitaine et tu ferais mieux de retrouver le tien si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui, le prévient-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le retourné et le conduire vers la sortie.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon j'y vais… dit… ça te fait toujours pas bizarre de l'appeler tout le temps « Capitaine » ?

Yumichika s'arrêta soudainement et passa une main dans la partie de ses cheveux détachés, les plaçant derrière son oreille.

\- Au début peut-être, mais grâce à lui j'ai pu obtenir une belle promotion et de plus, le Capitaine Kenpachi m'avait déjà demandé de partir, même s'il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me congédier. C'est comme garder un Shinigami dont le sabre est uniquement fait pour le combat à la 4ème Division, les deux ne sont juste pas compatibles.

Ikkaku approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, lui demanda-t-il soudainement. Sa fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vus.

Mais surtout ainsi il pouvait profiter de Yumichika un peu plus longtemps. Ce dernier soupira comprenant parfaitement le cheminement des pensées de son ami et abdiqua. Depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé par le passé, Ikkaku était devenus une sorte de garde du corps qui prenait plus soin de lui et qui faisait bien plus attention à lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au nouveau Lieutenant de la 10ème Division.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas le déranger, il est plein entrainement.

Et il tourna les talons, continuant jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement de la 10ème Division. Dans cette cours, Ichigo Kurosaki se tenait dans un nouveau costume, arborant le Haori de Capitaine de la 10ème Division qui, plus semblable à celui que son père portait, n'était qu'une demi-cape recouverte d'une épaulette rouge. Son Kimono était ouvert sur son torse qui arborait des bandes noir tel des tatouages partant d'un rond noir sur sa poitrine – semblable à celui d'un hollow – et partant de ce point jusque dans sa nuque et sur ses bras. La manche droite de son Kimono n'était plus et une ceinture blanche déchiré pendait autour de sa taille et dans son dos.

Il portait son masque de Hollow et sa pression spirituelle sortait de son dos tels des ailes. D'un côté noir enrobé d'une lueur rouge – à l'effigie d'un Shinigami en hollow – et l'autre blanche auréolé de rouge – pour le Quincy en Hollow. Zangetsu n'arborait plus l'apparence d'une lame noire, mais de deux épées, dont l'une était blanche et l'autre noir. Ainsi, Ichigo était on ne peu plus semblable à un Valcar, ce qu'il était véritablement.

Son adversaire, Reiji avait elle aussi revêtue le masque de sa forme de Hollow, et affrontait en même temps qu'elle enseignait au Capitaine Kurosaki.

Lorsque le poste vacant laissé par Hitsugaya lui avait été proposé, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait accepté. Ce fut alors comme une évidence. Finalement, sa vie ne ce trouvait pas sur terre, mais ici, à la Soul Society. Depuis lors, il avait demandé le l'aide auprès de la jumelle de Renji, pour que cette dernière lui apprenne à devenir un Valcar lui aussi, et à maitrisé son hollow comme elle.

Bien entendus, Reiji n'avait pas accepté sans contrepartie, cette requête qu'elle lui avait demandée en échange de son aide c'était par ailleurs trouvé très… particulière.

\- Mais… ça ne vas pas la tête, comment veux-tu que je te trouve ça ? S'était-il écrier devant cette demande incongrue.

Reiji s'était bouché les oreilles de ses doigts et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, n'en démordant pas.

\- Si tu veux mon aide, tu dois m'apportez ce que je t'ai demandé. Et puis tu es Capitaine de la 10ème Division maintenant, avec un peu de bonne volonté, tu peux tout faire.

Ce fut donc deux jours après sa demande qu'il l'avait faite appelé, et avait lancé un cadre photo à la jeune fille qui, dès qu'elle posa les yeux dessus, devint toute guimauve, frottant son visage contre le cadrant.

\- Par tout les dieux… c'est un Dieu… il est parfait, s'était-elle écrier en le serrant contre son cœur. Merci Ichigo je le chérirais précieusement.

Mais ce dernier retenait son envie de vomir. Reiji lui avait demandé en contrepartie de ses services pour ses entrainements, une photo de Kisuke Urahara sur lequel elle avait flashée dessus depuis le jour ou il lui avait sauvé la vie. Aujourd'hui, dix ans après, Ichigo était parvenus à maitrisé son Hollow.

Sous les regards admiratif et impressionné de son Vice Capitaine Yumichika et d'Ikkaku Madarame, Ichigo s'élança de toute ses forces contre son institutrice qui eu bien du mal à le contrer, terminant leur duel par une égalité lorsque les deux lames d'Ichigo se croisèrent sous sa gorge mais que la sienne formait un pond au dessus d'elle et menaçant le dos de son adversaire de sa pointe.

Son visage et toute son apparence, rappelait celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait affronté Aizen. Il était devenu plus mature, et plus viril. Reiji quand à elle, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et restait égale à elle-même.

Tous deux brisèrent leur Bankai et Ichigo repris sa respiration en s'écroulant au sol.

\- Ah… j'en peu plus…

\- Bien… C'est que sa rentre, le rassura-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Yumichika et d'Ikkaku, plongeant la main dans un bol de pain fourré à la viande qui avait été amené là par l'un des membres de la Division plus tôt.

\- Whoua tu as sacrément progressé Ichigo, le félicita Ikkaku.

\- C'est Capitaine Kurosaki, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? le reprit Yumichika en frappant la main de Reiji qui prenait son cinquième pain à la viande, d'affilé.

\- Quand à toi, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas ici pour t'empiffré… par tous les diables, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être devenu votre mère à tous…

\- On a plus de mère, lui répondirent en cœur Ichigo et Reiji tandis qu'Ikkaku y alla de sa propre remarque.

\- Moi la mienne, je ne l'ai jamais connu…

Yumichika soupira et frappa son front du plat de la main.

\- Au fait, demanda soudainement Ikkaku à Ichigo, observant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme dont ses joues étaient pleines de nourriture mais qui enfournait un autre pain à la viande.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique et soupira. Elle était bien la jumelle de Renji, y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit le Capitaine de la 10ème Division.

\- C'est quoi ton Démon à toi ? Ton péché ? Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé ?

Reiji essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main et avala tout rond tandis qu'Ichigo souriait avec amusement. Il était fière de son nom qui lui convenait plutôt bien il devait bien l'avouer.

\- _Gankō _? lui répondit-il avec assurance.

_Gankō_ était le Démon de l'obstination, ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, lui convenait parfaitement, lui qui ne baissait jamais les bras et qui pensait qu'avec de la volonté et de l'acharnement on pouvait tout obtenir. Acharné et déterminé, il persévérait toujours, même quand on lui disait que c'était impossible.

\- Ouais sa te va plutôt bien j'avoue, approuva le jeune homme au crâne rasé dans un rictus ironique.

\- Ah au faite, Yumi-chan, Ran ma chargé de te dire qu'elle ne pourra pas s'entrainé avec toi demain, mais qu'elle l'avançait à ce soir.

\- Cesse de m'appeler Yumi-chan, lui reprocha-t-il en se levant emportant avec lui la nourriture qu'elle continuait de picoré malgré ses remontrances.

\- Hey mais ou tu vas avec la bouffe ! Reviens ! Allez ! Ran t'appelle bien comme ça… pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit nous aussi ?

\- Justement il n'y a que Ran qui soit autorisé à le faire, la gronda-t-il alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui pour récupérer le plateau repas.

Ikkaku Madarame lui lança un nouveau regard réprobateur, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait que Ran qu'il privilégiait. Mais Yumichika devait bien reconnaitre que s'il ne cessait de répété que la jalousie de son ami était étouffante, il trouvait cela réconfortant et adorait le voir aussi possessif avec lui.

\- Y'en a toujours que pour cette bonne femme… c'est chiant à la longue, grogna-t-il. Et quand c'est pas elle, c'est « le Capitaine », bougonna-t-il.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, le charriât Reiji en enfonçant son doigt dans sa joue pour l'embêter. C'est que le monsieur bourrue est trop mignon…

\- Si tu ne retire pas ton doit immédiatement, je te le tranche et m'en fait un pendentif avec, le menaça-t-il aussitôt.

Yumichika soupira devant leur éternelle chamaillerie et leva les yeux sur son Capitaine.

\- Hum, au faite, l'interpela-t-il. Vous allez être en retard Capitaine.

Ce dernier parut surpris, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, laissant Yumichika répondre à sa question muette.

\- Capitaine Kurosaki, vous êtes décidément irrécupérable, vous m'avez demandé de vous remplacer à la Division pour pouvoir retourner sur terre. C'est aujourd'hui que votre sœur ce mari, lui rappela-t-il, faisant se dresser le jeune homme comme sur un ressort.

\- MERDE ! J'avais complètement oublié, s'écria-t-il en décampant à toute allure. A plus les gars, je compte sur toi Yumichika !

\- Pas de problème, soupira-t-il.

Yumichika souri. Il avait eu tellement peur de devoir quitter la 11ème Division, mais finalement, il avait eu plutôt de la chance d'être tombé sur Ichigo comme Capitaine.

~.~

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle attendait et frappait du pied son impatiente.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit en retard le jour du mariage de sa sœur, s'insurgea-t-elle en voyant la silhouette d'Ichigo au loin.

\- Ah quand même ! le gronda-t-elle en lui assénant un puissant coup de pied au derrière, ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attend ! Je te rappelle que tu es le témoin, tu ne peu pas être en retard grand nigaud.

\- Oui oui désolé mon entrainement à durer plus longtemps que prévus. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça Rukia…

Cette dernière posa la main sur son ventre rond et soupira.

\- Je suis enceinte, pas handicapé je te l'ai déjà répété mille fois…

\- Oui et tu sais que le Capitaine Unohana ta dis d'y aller tranquillement… je te rappelle que tu es bientôt à terme.

\- Et c'est maintenant que ça t'inquiète alors que tu m'as fait attendre debout ici pendant près d'une heure ! Lui cria-t-elle dessus.

Ichigo porta ses mains devant son visage et s'excusa platement tandis que Rukia se calmait. Elle posa une main sur son ventre en poussant un gémissement.

\- Est-ce que… sa va ?

Rukia qui arborait le Haori de Capitaine de la 6ème Division ouvrit le Seikaimon. Depuis que Byakuya avait perdu son statu de Shinigami et de ce fait sa place de Capitaine, elle avait été nommée comme son successeur, le clan Kuchiki refusant que quelqu'un d'autre ne prenne sa relève.

\- Parfaitement… je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant pour me succédé une fois que j'aurais accouché et nous somme en retard pour le mariage de ma belle-sœur.

Elle lui offrit un regard assassin qui fit déglutir le futur papa. Tout deux s'était marié un an après qu'Ichigo avait obtenue son poste de Capitaine de la 10ème Division, et formait un couple pour le moins explosif.

Quand à la 13ème Division, Kûkaku Siba avait reprit le poste, quelque peu à contre cœur – son jeune frère y avait servie après tout et Kaien était mort pour cette Division. Mais cette dernière avait affirmé que ce n'était qu'un remplacement en attendant que la santé d'Ukitake Jûshirô ne lui permette de reprendre son poste.

En effet, un an après la bataille du Palais Royale, Raiken était venus à la Soul Society en compagnie de Ran et de Risa pour recruter du personnel, animant un peu plus leur habitas afin que Renji se sentent moins seul. En chemin, elles avaient croisé le Capitaine Unohana qui expliquait au Capitaine Kyôraku que Jûshiro n'avait plus que très peu de temps à vivre.

Ce dernier en était dévasté et refusait de croire que son meilleur ami allait simplement disparaitre, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Raiken qui avait cherché à ce faire amande honorable, avait alors proposé ses services à la 4ème Division. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir ainsi été manipulé et d'avoir perdu le contrôle au point ou elle avait bien faillit tuer ses sœurs. Mais si Raiken était une guerrière hors paire, son pouvoir lui permettait également de soigner, possédant ainsi une ambivalence qui la rendait encore plus redoutable.

Raiken avait utilisé ses pouvoirs afin de drainer le sang corrompu du corps malade de Jûshiro, et tandis que Risa avait contrôle le flue de son énergie spirituelle, Unohana avait pu faire une nouvelle transfusion de sang frais et pure. Leur collaboration à toutes les trois avait permit de débarrasser l'ancien Capitaine de la 13ème Division de ce mal qui le rongeait depuis toujours. Le Capitaine Unohana avait alors demandé aux deux jeunes femmes de devenir officiellement ses consultantes pour les cas les plus graves et toutes trois s'étaient avéré être en parfaite harmonie.

Shunsui avait été tellement heureux d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était en vie et hors de danger, qu'il en avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, serrant à tour de rôle les trois femmes dans ses bras. Jûshiro avait du passé des heures à le calmer et à lui affirmer qu'il ne mourrait pas pour que le capitaine Kyôraku ne parvienne à se calmer.

Une fois seul, il avait retrouvé son sérieux et c'est avec émotion qu'il avait prit la main de Jûshiro entre les siennes, la portant à son front.

\- Je vie depuis toujours avec la peur au ventre de te perdre un jour… que tu ne sois rappelé trop tôt loin de moi et… tu es encore là…

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser seul, tu continuerais de maltraiter cette pauvre Nanao, lui avait-il répondu en rigolant.

Mais la pression sur sa main s'était faite plus fort et Jûshiro avait posant une main dans les cheveux de son ami, sachant qu'il pleurait sincèrement en cet instant, aussi silencieusement que possible.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, l'avait-il rassuré alors.

Et depuis lors, Ukitake reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête, étant très proche de retrouver son poste de Capitaine, n'attendant plus que l'avale de ses trois médecins.

~. ~

Le Capitaine Muguruma et son Vice Capitaine Hisagi Shuhei croisèrent le Capitaine Komamura dans les couloirs en compagnie de la plus jeune fille de l'ancien Roi Spirituel, Rumiko et de celle qui les avait tous les deux vaincus, Rain.

\- Toi, grogna Kensei en se plaçant instinctivement devant son vice-Capitaine comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

\- Hey, mais c'est les deux 69, comment ça va depuis le temps ? Les salua-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

Si tout le monde avait accepté les sept sœurs au Seireitei et qu'elles avaient prouvées plus d'une fois leurs utilités, Kensei était bien plus rancunier que les autres et n'oubliait pas que cette femme avait faillit tuer son lieutenant.

\- Capitaine Muguruma, Hisagi, les saluèrent le Capitaine Komamura, le visage découvert.

Rumiko avait les yeux qui pétillaient lorsqu'elle le regardait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher sa fourrure et de ses oreilles. Elle-même arborant l'apparence d'un renard, elle avait immédiatement trouvé le Capitaine Komamura – et selon ses termes – « trop chou ». Elle était tout d'abord venu seule et l'observait de loin sans osé l'approché, parvenant à dissimulé son énergie spirituelle, elle avait finit par être tellement insistante que Komamura s'était sentie observer depuis plus d'un an, lorsqu'il avait repéré la raison de se malaise. Il l'avait alors enjointe à venir le retrouver et était devenu ami en très peu de temps.

Parfois, Rain accompagnait sa sœur, n'appréciant pas encore de la savoir partir seul au Seireitei. Malgré ses airs de fonceuse et de rentre dedans, Rain était une véritable sœur poule.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes enfin avouez votre amour ou pas encore ? s'amusa-t-elle au dépend des deux hauts gradés de la 9ème Division.

Si Kensei ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre la mouche, Hisagi lui rougissait toujours devant ce genre de sous entendu que Rain lâchait chaque fois qu'elle les croisait. Ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi Kensei la détestait autant.

\- Tu vas la fermer oui !

\- Oh… j'ai vexé le grand garçon, le provoqua-t-elle faisant pulsé une vaine sur la temps du Capitaine.

Kensei dégainait son arme, tandis qu'Hisagi et Komamura l'en empêchèrent, lui répétant qu'elle n'était pas leur ennemies. Si Rain arborait un sourire vainqueur, Rumiko lui écrasa le pied devant les trois Shinigami qui cessèrent tout mouvement. Rain en eu les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la jeune fille croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et tournait le dos à sa sœur.

\- Si tu es encore méchante avec les amis de Sajin-chan, je ne te parlerais plus jamais, la menaça-t-elle alors sous le regard toujours ébahit des trois hommes.

Komamura adorait réellement cette petite. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, quelqu'un aimait son apparence et ne cessait de lui répété qu'il était beau et mignon. Cette petite était un réel baume pour son cœur meurtrie.

\- Bon, bon, très bien, capitula-t-elle en se tournant vers Rumiko qui fuyait toujours son contact. Promis j'embêterais plus les 69…

\- Je ne te crois pas…

Rain frotta l'arrière de son crâne avec culpabilité et observa du coin de l'œil Kensei qui lui offrait un sourire vainceur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, enchaina-t-elle en ouvrant un œil afin de s'assurer que le Capitaine Muguruma était satisfait de son petit manège.

Son sourire s'élargie et Rumiko enchaina.

\- Demande leur pardon et fait quelques chose de bien pour eux.

Rain soupira et contre toute attente, se pencha devant Kensei et Hisagi.

\- Très bien, je suis désolé de vous avoir attaqué et d'avoir manqué de tuer Hisagi… je ne contrôle parfois pas très bien ma force quand je suis prise en plein combat et… vous charriez était ma façon à moi de vous demandez pardon.

\- Et bien tu vois, ce n'était pas si dure, lui sourit Rumiko tandis que Kensei et Hisagi en restèrent sans voix.

Komamura lui, en riait bien fort. Ce n'étaient pas les sœurs de Renji pour rien. Elles possédaient cette même détermination et cette même force que lui.

~.~

Arrivé sur terre Rukia enfila un gigai qui montrait son ventre arrondit, portant une belle petite robe noire patineuse pour l'occasion, se désolant de son reflet dans le miroire.

\- Je suis énorme, gaignit-elle tandis qu'Ichigo nouait maladroitement la cravate à son costume trois pièces.

\- Mais non, tu es parfaite, lui répondit-il en posant une main sur son ventre, embrassant sa joue.

Rukia se retourna vers lui et Ichigo lui présenta son bras afin de se rendre tous deux au temple le plus proche, là ou avait lieu la cérémonie.

Peu de monde avait été invité, mais tous étaient important pour eu. Isshin ne cessait de pleurer dans les bras de son dernier enfant qui n'avait pas encore quitté la maison et qui tentait de le calmer en vain.

\- C'est trop cruel Yuzu ! Ichigo à quitter la maison et à fondé sa nouvelle famille loin de son vieux père, et maintenant c'est ta sœur qui s'éloigne de moi… Ne me quitte jamais ma chérie !

Ichigo frappa son front du plat de sa main, honteux d'avoir un tel père, tandis que Yuzzu le repéra et le salua d'un large geste de la main. Même si elle était devenue une jeune femme active, Yuzzu n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre communicative. Devenant une cuisinière de profession, ses talents étaient admirés des plus grands gastronomes du pays et cette dernière, conservait en secret le désir de partir étudier en France, la gastronomie la plus réputé au monde. Mais si elle annonçait ça maintenant à son père, elle allait très certainement l'achever, aussi elle garda cette information pour plus tard.

Le prêtre du temple arriva et demanda aux invités de s'installer sur les chaises devant le petit autel qui avait déjà célébré bon nombre d'union. Ichigo reconnu avec bien du mal Jinta et Ururu, tout deux devenus bien grand eux aussi. Urahara était également présent, ainsi que Tessai. Mais plus étonnant encore, avait été invité les Ishida, Rûyken et Uryu. Ce dernier était devenus médecin mais à l'instar de Karine, avait préférer travailler ailleus qu'avec son père et avait trouvé du travail dans la petite clinique d'Isshin. La rivalité consente entre les Ishida, ne c'étaient donc jamais calmé finalement.

C'était plutôt ironique finalement, Uryu était venus travailler avec son père et Karine avec celui d'Uryu.

Orihime et Chad étaient également là, ne souhaitant rater pour rien au monde cet évènement. Autre invité étrange, Kûkkaku et Genjo qui se tenant sans doute pour la première fois dans des gigai qui les mettaient tous deux mal à l'aise et qui ne cessaient de gesticulé comme s'ils portaient des vêtements trop serrer.

\- Vous êtes tous réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes, commença le prêtre très cérémonial.

S'avança vers l'autel Karine, au bras de son père, vêtue de sa magnifique robe de mariée blanche ornée de milles perles semblable à des cristaux. Des manches de dentelles évasées rappelant celle d'un Kimono recouvraient ses bras, dévoilant ses épaules nues. Son voile couvrait son visage tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers son promis.

Ce dernier se tenait dans un beau costume noir, faisant ressortir le blanc de ses cheveux. Ses yeux turquoise se posèrent sur sa femme avec amour lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur en lui tendant le bras. Karine embrassa son père sur la joue avant d'attraper le bras que lui tendait Toshiro Hitsugaya.

~.~

La fête battait son plein dans la cour d'Urahara qui avait généreusement proposé le lieu pour réunir tous les invités. Hinamori Momo était présente elle aussi utilsant un gigai sans quoi son ami de pourrait pas la voire.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Toshiro, lui avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Heu… pourquoi tu pleure Hinamori ?

\- Tu… tu t'es marié avant moi alors que je suis plus âgée que toi ! lui avoua-t-elle devant la mine déconfite de l'ancien Shinigami.

Toshiro sourit devant l'attitude de son amie d'enfance et tous deux redevirent sérieux.

\- Comment sa ce passe là-bas pour toi ? Sa va ?

Hinamori approuva d'un vif hochement de tête.

\- Le Capitaine Hirako est vraiment gentil et marrant, je l'aime beaucoup et je me dis souvent que s'il avait été mon capitaine depuis le début, ça m'aurait éviter bien des ennuis. Mais il prend bien soin de moi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Bien, approuva le nouveau marié, soulagé de savoir qu'elle était heureuse elle aussi et qu'elle s'en sortait bien, même s'il n'était plus là pour veillé sur elle.

\- Rangiku me manque, lui avoua-t-elle, abordant alors un sujet encore très sensible pour le jeune homme.

\- A moi aussi, lui avoua-t-il. A moi aussi.

\- Mais je me dis que là ou elle est, elle à retrouvé Gin et qu'ils sont enfin ensemble, heureux quelques part.

Cette affirmation positive surpris Toshiro qui n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de tels mots venant de son amie. Hinamori avait bien changé et il ne faisait aucun doute que pour parler ainsi elle allait bien. Bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Hey Toshiro, le salua Ichigo en les rejoignant.

Hinamori inclina la tête devant lui, ce dont il ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

\- Capitaine Kurosaki.

\- Je ne m'y ferais jamais, lui avoua Toshiro avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hinamori les laissa seul, rejoignant Kûkaku qui la prise par les épaules pour la faire boire avec elle.

\- Et moi je ne m'y ferais jamais… que tu sois devenus mon beau frère.

Ichigo grignotant quelques denrées, discutant avec son beau frère. Son beau frère… c'était foutrement toujours aussi bizarre de le dire.

\- Je me demandais… tu ne regrette pas ?

Un sourcil sceptique se leva et Toshira plissa les yeux.

\- Tu es sérieusement en train de me demander si je regrette de m'être marier à ta sœur, deux heures a peine après la cérémonie ? s'enquit-il sur un ton glacial.

Ichigo blêmi et manqua de s'étouffé, toussant et crachant avant de porter une main à se bouche.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Je ne parlais pas de ton mariage avec Karine mais… le fait d'être un Shinigami ? s'enquit le nouveau Capitaine de la 10ème Division.

Toshiro sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Au début un peu… c'était bizarre. J'avais l'habitude de me battre contre des adversaires redoutable et du jour au lendemain je devenais inutile, en pleine guerre alors que Matsumoto était…

Il s'arrêta, le souvenir de sa mort restait toujours très douloureux pour lui, même après 10 ans.

\- Je me faisais attaqué par de simple Hollow sans même réussi à les repoussé ou les contré, continua-t-il en changeant de sujet. Je ne suis plus capable maintenant que de percevoir une vague silhouette.

\- Oui comme il y a deux jours ou tu as bien faillit y passé, le gronda sa femme qui les rejoignait, son expression en disant long sur son mécontentement.

\- Et oui, ajouta Toshiro, je suis désormais condamné à compté sur les pouvoirs de Quincy de ta sœur pour m'en sortir.

Ichigo sourit à la plaisanterie mais pouvait voir dans le regard d'Hitsugaya, qu'il était heureux.

\- Urahara m'as plusieurs fois proposé de me rendre mes pouvoirs, lui révéla-t-il surprenant Ichigo.

Il ignorait cette information. Ainsi donc, Toshiro avec refusé ? Il le trouvait bien courageux car il n'aurait jamais pu faire une croix sur tout ça.

\- J'ai trouvé au change quelque chose de bien plus précieux, lui avoua-t-il en portant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

Karine lui sourit non sans lui pincé le nez avant de déposé un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne cherche pas à m'amadoué toi…

Ichigo était réellement heureux pour eux et pour Karine de la savoir avec un homme aussi bon et juste que Toshiro. Ce dernier avait bien grandit physiquement et avait du faire tourné des têtes dans ce monde. Isshin l'avait beaucoup aidé à s'intégré au monde des humains et l'avait même poussé dans une carrière de mannequin afin d'obtenir une petite rentré d'argent. Mais très vite, Toshiro était devenu assez populaire, tout du moins à Karakura.

\- Alors on commence la fête sans nous ? minauda une voix féminine qui fit sursauté Ichigo faisant volte face.

Risa, Reiji, Rin et Rumiko se tenaient devant lui. Surpris de les voir ici il les salua, très vite rejoint par Rukia, Chad, Orihime et Uryu. Leur petite bande au complète. Ou presque. Renji manquait toujours à l'appelle.

\- Que faite-vous ici ? Et sur terre ? s'étonna Orihime.

\- Bonjour, les salua la plus jeune qui semblait avoir l'apparence d'une adolescente.

\- Nous somme des Quincy aussi rappeler vous, on peu tout aussi bien nous déplacé ici, comme à la Soul Society ou bien au Hueco Mundo, lui répondit la jeune femme qui portait son éternelle chapeau de pirate.

\- Vous savez que c'est le mariage de ma sœur ? demanda Ichigo en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Figure-toi que oui, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Je te ferais rappeller qu'elles sont également de ta famille Kurosaki, ajouta Uryu dont sa sagesse et sa clairvoyance était toujours au beau fixe.

Ichigo devait bien avouer que c'était vrai, leur mère, Abarai Kurosaki était après tout son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Ce qui faisait d'elles, ces arrières-arrières-arrières cousines. Il avait toujours mal à la tête rien que d'y penser et soupira en se frottant le crane.

\- Ah Rukia, mais tu es énorme ! S'écria Rumiko en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

\- Merci… sa fait toujours plaisir, grogna-t-elle.

Orihime ricana. Si elle avait eu du mal à accepter la relation d'Ichigo et de Rukia, elle avait elle-même trouvé l'amour et s'était aussi marié avec un de ses patients. Devenus Psychologue, elle avait mené son plan de venir en aide à ceux qui avait la possibilité de voir le monde des esprits et leur venait en aide. Son mari était un humain dans ce même cas, qui contrairement à eux, avait toujours crains cette faculté et qui s'était énormément isolé depuis qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs.

\- Oh pardon Rukia, je ne voulais pas être méchante, pardon… je… je voulais juste dire que… depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vus tu…

\- C'est pour bientôt ? s'enquit Rin en venant en aide à sa jeune sœur qui en aurait presque pleurer de joie.

\- Un mois tout au plus, leur répondit Ichigo avec un sourire benêt sur le visage.

\- Hey, pendant que j'y pense, réagit Risa en attrapant Rumiko par les épaules afin de la poussé devant elle.

\- Cette petite, ne cesse de nous répété depuis des lustres qu'elle voulait revoir Chad… et Orihime et Uryu, ajouta-t-elle afin de ne pas mettre sa petite sœur trop dans l'embaras.

Rumiko était rouge pivoine, son visage se confondant avec ses cheveux.

\- Je… je voulais juste vous revoir… heu… comme ça… ça faisait longtemps et… j'ai pu revoir Rukia et Ichigo mais… je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de…

S'agitant à nouveau comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire si souvent en leur présence, Chad s'approcha d'elle et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Surprise, elle l'observa faire, et ce dernier posa sa main sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Rumiko-chan. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

Aussitôt la jeune fille redevint toute rouge, sous l'hilarité de Risa qui porta une main à sa joue.

\- Ah c'est beau l'amour, murmura-t-elle.

Mais Seul Chad ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Il proposa à la jeune fille de l'accompagner au buffet et tous deux s'éloignèrent un moment.

\- Bien, quand à moi je vais vous laissez aussi, ajouta Reiji en portant sa main en visière afin de repérer le réelle objet de sa visite.

Lorsqu'elle repéra Kisuke Urahara, son sœur fondit et elle se précipita vers lui, la saluant avec maladresse, sous le regard étonné de tous. Reiji pouvait être forte et déterminé, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Urahara, elle devait complètement empoté face à lui, renversant même son verre sur lui et se confondant en excuse.

Risa riait à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard sérieux d'Ichigo et de Rukia.

\- Comment va Renji ? s'enquit Rukia n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir.

Bien qu'elle avait pu lui rendre visite au tout début de sa grossesse ni Unohana ni Urahara ne l'avait ensuite autorisé à se rendre au Palais Royale, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux pour son bébé. Cela faisait donc huit long mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vus.

Risa leur sourit et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est venu… c'est bon… il à réussi…

Les yeux de Rukia s'illuminèrent et sans même réfléchir elle se jeta dans les bras de Risa, bien plus grande qu'elle, et versa une petite larme. C'était tellement inespéré.

\- Merci… Quand est-ce que…

\- Il y est en ce moment même, mais… je pense qu'on devrait les laissez seuls un petit moment, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Si cela fit sourire Rukia qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, comprenant ce que voulais insinuer Risa, Ichigo semblait lui complètement perdu.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Laisse tombé Ichigo, lui recommanda Uryu qui avait lui aussi malheureusement comprit.

Orihime se joignit à Ichigo, des points d'interrogation flottant presque au-dessus de sa tête.

~.~

Dans la demeure du Clan Kuchiki, Byakuya se tenait assis sur le perron de sa chambre, donnant vue sur ce jardin ou il s'était tant entrainé étant enfant. Il y avait pourchassé Yoruichi tellement de fois qu'il en avait perdu le fil.

Désormais, il n'était même plus capable de sentie l'énergie de _Senbonsakura_ ou bien même des Shinigami. Il avait tout perdu. Ses pouvoirs, son poste de Capitaine mais surtout… Renji. Sa seule consolation était que Rukia avait accepté de prendre sa relève et qu'ainsi un Kuchiki continuait de gouverner la 6ème Division.

Depuis près de 10 ans, Byakuya se laisser vivre telle une âme en peine, muré dans sa tristesse et sans cette carapace qu'il s'était construit pour ne pas flancher. Jamais Byakuya n'avait eu autant de mal à enchainé les jours qui étaient devenus des mois et des années, se sentant mourir un peu plus à chaque instant.

Ne ce confiant à personne, il avait même refusé de parler à Rukia, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était incapable de le faire. Trouver les mots pour exprimer qu'il se sentait vide depuis qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie spirituelle, c'était une chose. Mais parler de l'absence de Renji, en était une autre. J'aimais il n'aurait pu penser que sa présence lui manquerait autant. Aurait-il mieux accepté sa situation si Renji avait été là ? S'il avait reprit la tête de la 6ème Division, s'en serait-il contenté ? Lui-même ignorait les réponses à ces questions. Alors à quoi bon en parler ?

C'est donc sans le sentir arriver, en surprenant juste une ombre dans son jardin, que Byakuya se redressa prestement. Avisant la distance qui le séparait de son Zanpakuto posé sur son présentoir et cet intrus. Même dépourvu d'énergie spirituelle, un Zanpakuto restait un sabre tranchant et il n'était pas non plus incapable de se défendre.

Coiffé de son Kenseikan, il avait les cheveux qui avait poussé un peu plus, reprenant leur longueur d'a l'époque. Il portait un Kimono noir, sans doute pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu, même s'il ne pouvait plus se battre comme il le faisait.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre… Capitaine.

Cette voix ! Byakuya abandonna complètement l'idée de récupérer son arme, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_.

Renji sortie de l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur qui perdit quelque fleures sous la petite brise de vent. Byakuya ne parvenait pas à en croire ces yeux. La bouche entre ouverte, il avança d'un pas malhabile, manquant de tombé, ne réalisant même pas qu'il en faisait un autre, et un autre.

Allant toujours plus vite il fini par se retrouver devant son ancien vice-Capitaine, s'arrêtant devant lui sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire de plus. Perdre ses pouvoirs avait légèrement endurcie cette attitude froide qu'il avait toujours, et il s'était énormément renfermé sur lui-même. Rukia avait bien tenté de l'aider en lui demandant son aide pour continuer à gérer la paperasse de la Division.

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas complètement décrocher de son rôle de Capitaine et avait trouvé cette alternative afin de le garder au sein du Gotei 13. Elle avait bien essayé de lui parler de son ressentiment vis-à-vis de la perte de Renji. Mais Rukia pouvait toujours se rendre au Palais Royale et le voir si elle le souhaitait. Pour lui s'était impossible.

Elle lui avait cependant un jour fait parvenir une lettre manuscrite, écrite par Renji en personne s'était même mis à la calligraphie afin de pouvoir communiqué avec son Capitaine. Byakuya avait alors répondu sans même réfléchir et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pus garder contacte. Mais cette brusque séparation l'avait énormément fait souffrir. Plus encore que celle avec ses pouvoirs.

Sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et il le prit dans ses bras sans même réfléchir. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus mais pour la première fois depuis une éternité il ne le sentait plus souffrir. Il se sentait bien. Renji était devenu encore plus grand que lui et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Ses mains se serrèrent à son Kimono et tramblèrent légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il ne semblait plus contrôler son corps.

Il fini par se racler la gorge, comme si c'était sensé lui redonné cette contenance qu'il gardait toujours en toute circonstance. Mais c'était la première fois en dix ans, qu'il avait un réelle contacte physique avec quelqu'un. Seule Rukia parvenait parfois à poser une main sur son bras ou son épaule sans qu'il n'en soit incommodé. Mais si quiconque le touchait, il se sentait prêt à exploser. Pourtant, la chaleur de Renji était tellement réconfortante. Pourquoi ?

\- Comment est-ce possible ? parvient-il à demander sans trop y croire.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de Renji, pouvant parfaitement sentir son cœur battre et la chaleur de sa peau à travers sa main glacé. Il ne pouvait le sentir, mais savait que dans ce corps se trouvait l'énergie spirituelle de Renji, d'Aizen, du Roi Spirituel… mais plus que tout, le sien.

Renji lui offrit un de ses sourires carnassier qui lui enserra le cœur, avant de lui expliquer fièrement.

\- Urahara-san à mis plus longtemps que prévus pour crée ce gigai un peu spéciale, lui révélât-il en posant sa main sur celle de son Capitaine, l'emprisonnant dans da grande poigne.

Renji avait toujours été grand et de large carrure, mais ces dix années passé en tenant le rôle de Roi Spirituel l'avait encore vus gagner dix centimètre de hauteur et au moins autant en muscle.

\- Grace à cette enveloppe charnelle je suis désormais libre de me déplacer hors du Palais Royale, même si elle reste ma demeure principale.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'enquit Byakuya en contenant le plus possible les accélérations inexpliqué de son cœur.

\- Que je vais retrouver mon poste de vice-Capitaine.

Le faible sourire sur les lèvres de Byakuya s'évanouie et il retira sa main comme s'il s'y était brulé. Il allait retrouver son poste ? Celui de vice-Capitaine alors qu'il était le Roi Spirituel ? C'était absurde. Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait au service de Rukia.

Une pointe de jalousie titilla Kuchiki qui détournait le regard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il mal à nouveau alors que Renji était là devant lui ?

\- Capitaine ?

\- Je ne suis plus Capitaine, le coupa-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Renji posa sous son menton un doigt afin de lui faire relever la tête. Renji était devenu si grand que Byakuya se sentait minuscule face à lui. Que devait ressentir Rukia alors ? Sans parler du fait que s'il ne pouvait le sentir, sa pression spirituel devait être colossale et imposé autant que sa carrure.

\- En réalité, Urahara n'as pas mis autant de temps que ça pour crée ce gigai, c'est moi qui ne voulait pas l'utiliser avant d'être certain de pouvoir faire ça…

Il releva un peu plus le menton de son Capitaine afin qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur et déposa ses lèvres dessus. De surprise, Byakuya écarta les lèvres en même temps que ses yeux, laissant la langue de Renji pénétré sa bouche dans un baiser endiablé.

Ne sachant que faire, Byakuya tenta de le repousser de ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Mais son peu de conviction le fit très vite abandonner, laissant peu à peu ses doigts lâchés son haut, et glissé sur le tissu afin de retombé le long de son corps.

Que faisait-il au juste ? Etait-il en train de rêver ? Non il ne rêvait pas, la douceur de cet étreinte et la chaleur de ce corps robuste ne pouvait être une illusion. Il était réellement en train de se laisser embrasser par Renji ?

Durant ce baiser, Byakuya senti quelque chose d'étrange l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, pas même avec Hisana, et il se surprit même à répondre à cet échange plus qu'étrange. Son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine et semblait sur le point d'explosé sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'absence de Renji l'avait-il autant perturbé ? Pourquoi était-il persuadé que même s'il avait conservé son poste de Capitaine et ses pouvoirs, il se serait toujours senti aussi vide de l'intérieur ? Pourquoi, en dix ans était-ce la première fois que ce vide était comblé ?

Renji s'écarta finalement de ses lèvres, presque à la déception de Byakuya qui s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de prolonger le baiser. Mais Renji posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'observait avec gravité.

\- Vous le sentez ?

Byakuya ne savait plus du tout de quoi il parlait, ni même ce qu'il faisait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il avait l'esprit embrumé, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

\- Capitaine ?

Mais Byakuya était toujours aussi amorphe, ce baisait ayant complètement retourné son esprit. Voilà près de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas revus Renji, et voilà qui se tenait devant lui et lui avait offert un baiser comme jamais personne avant lui, ne l'avait fait.

\- Byakuya ? insista Renji en utilisant son prénom.

Cela eu l'effet escompté, car ce dernier reprit immédiatement pied à la réalité.

\- Votre énergie spirituelle… est-ce que vous la sentez ?

Kuchiki baissa les yeux sur le torse de Renji mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Non, il n'y avait aucune trace de son énergie spirituelle dans son corps alors pourquoi…

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il ce passait réellement. Il écarquilla les yeux et toucha son propre torse, sentent son énergie parcourir à nouveau ses veines. Il redressa la tête, les yeux écarquille et croisa le regard gêné de Renji, qui se raclait la gorge.

\- Désolé pour… heu… la méthode employé mais… d'après Risa, c'était le moyen le plus rapide et indolore pour vous rendre vos pouvoirs de Shinigami.

Ayant peur de comprendre de travers, Byakuya s'accrocha au bras de Renji et chercha confirmation.

\- Renji… tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, Capitaine… vous êtes de retour.

Réalisant ce qu'il se passait, un sourire étira faiblement ses lèvres, tandis qu'une larme dévalait sa joue. Il ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter, mais pour une fois elle ne la dérangea pas. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse ou un signe de faiblesse, mais la joie. La joie d'être à nouveau lui-même, après avoir passé dix longues années – même si pour un Shinigami, dix ans ne représentait pas grand choses – à pensé qu'il ne serrait plus jamais en vie. Qu'il ne serait que l'ombre de ce qu'il était.

Mais soudain la joie passa et son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une douleur inexplicable dans son cœur. Il porta sa main à l'endroit ou il se trouvait et ou la douleur lui donnait envie de se l'arracher. Serrant le tissu de son Kimono dans sa main il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son autre main se plaquant sur ses lèvres comme si son cœur allait s'échapper de sa gorge.

Aussitôt, Renji paniqua et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Oh non, Capitaine ? Capitaine est-ce que ça vas ? C'est… votre énergie ?

Avait-il fait quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'était-il trompé dans le procédé ? Non, il avait passé près de deux cent ans – grâce au pouvoir de Rumiko qui n'en avait parut que dix – à concentré ses pouvoirs afin d'être capable de rendre les pouvoirs de Shinigami à son Capitaine. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne ce déroulait pas comme prévus ?

Mais la réalité était loin d'être ce qu'elle était et la douleur que Byakuya ressentait n'avait rien a voir avec le fait qu'il lui avait rendu son identité et ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Mais dans l'esprit de ce dernier, tout se bousculait sans sa tête. Renji l'avait embrasé uniquement pour lui rendre son statu et non pas parce que…

Parce que quoi ? C'était la réponse à cette question qui avait frappé Byakuya en plein cœur. Telle une attaque surprise qu'aucune énergie spirituelle n'aurait pu aider à esquiver. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il ressentait, Byakuya redressa la tête pour croisé le regard inquiet de Renji et ouvrit la bouche afin de le lui dire.

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Il avait mis dix ans à comprendre et peut-être même plus encore. Il ignorait depuis quand exactement sa avait commencé. Mais sa voix refusait de sortir et il se mordit les lèvres de frustrations.

Renji voyait bien le désarroi dans lequel était prisonnier son Capitaine mais ne savait pas comment l'aider. C'est alors que sans même avoir besoin de prononcé un seul mot, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se comprirent. Byakuya avait toujours su caché ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il ressentait à qui que ce soit, même à Rukia. Mais Renji… non. Renji était le seul qui parvenait toujours à le comprend mieux que quiconque, parfois même mieux que lui-même.

C'est alors que sans crier gare, Byakuya leva les mains afin d'attraper les pends du Kimono de Renji, au même moment ou celui-ci portait ses mains en coupe sur son visage, et que d'un mouvement commun, plaquèrent à nouveau leur lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le baiser le faisait à leur place. Répondant avec toute cette fouge et cette passion dévorante qui les embrasaient tous deux.

Renji lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, non pas en lui rendant ses pouvoirs, mais en revenant à lui, tout simplement. Les doigts de Renji passèrent dans ses cheveux, tandis que Byakuya aventura une main sur sa joue, l'autre entourant son torse pour venir dans son dos, accroché son vêtement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le nouveau Roi Spirituel le fit soudainement reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au perron de sa chambre qui donnait sur le jardin ou tout deux étaient tellement absorbé, qu'aucun ne s'inquiétait de savoir si quelqu'un les avaient vu.

Renji le souleva par la taille comme s'il ne pesait rien, faisant s'accroché le Capitaine Kuchiki à ses épaules, avant de monter les escaliers qui menait à la chambre du noble, pénétrant dans cette pièce close. Il referma le shoji sans même le touché, uniquement par la force de son énergie spirituelle.

Ce qui se passa derrière ces portes closes, restera de l'ordre du privé pour ces deux hommes que l'histoire avait bien faillait à jamais séparer, mais dont leurs sentiments avaient su gardés reliés.

Renji portait très bien son nom, _Hankō_. Le Hollow à la forme de Nuë blanc qui l'habitait, n'était autre que le démon du péché de l'Insubordination. Celui qui défiait toutes les lois, même si on lui disait qu'une chose était impossible.

~.~

\- C'est pas juste, rechigna Gimmjow, Nel posé sur son épaule, tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs de las Noches.

Ni Stark, si Hallibel n'avaient voulus reprendre le poste de Roi du Hueco Mundo et l'ancien Espada numéro 6 avait sauté sur l'occasion pour devenir à nouveau le leader qu'il était dans l'âme.

\- Itsugo n'est pas venue s'amusé avec toi alors du cou, t'es triste ? s'enquit la jeune Arrancar en bayant.

Un grognement lui répondit. Depuis que le « Capitaine Kurosaki » était devenu un Valcar, il était devenu bien plus fort que lui, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Je vais le brisé, grogna-t-il.

\- Certainement pas ! Tu ne fais pas de mal à mon ami ! s'écria l'enfant en lui tirant les oreilles.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas que je t'étripe et que je dévore tes entrailles, la menaça-t-il.

Mais Nel lui tira la langue et bouda. Grimmjow pénétra dans une sombre pièce, en longueur, comprenant des cylindres haut de plusieurs mètre et assez large pour y conserver des corps. L'Arrancar s'avança dans l'allée sombre, Nell se planquant sous son manteau. Cet endroit lui foutait toujours une trouille bleue et ni Peeshe, ni Dondochakka ne voulaient s'aventurer ici.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'avançait vers la silhouette qui de dos, examinait les résultats de ses recherches.

\- Alors ? Vous avez réussi ?

Mayuri Kurotuchi, Capitaine de la 12ème Division du Gotei 13 se tourna vers lui, un regard de savant fou à lui en flanqué la chaire de poule.

\- Je suis un génie… vois par toi-même…

Grimmjow et Nell levèrent les yeux sur le cylindre qui se dressaient devant eux, dans lequel apparaissait sous sa forme de résurrections, Ulquiorra Schiffer dont seule la tête et le torse avait été reconstitué. Le reste de sa recomposition se faisait lentement, tant et si bien que cela avait pris 10 ans à Mayrit pour le ramener à cet état.

Mais il touchait au but, faire repoussé des bras et des jambes était un jeu d'enfant, le véritable challenge était de recomposé sa tête, son abdomen et son esprit. Nel leva les yeux sur le corps d'Ulquiorra, ses yeux fermés et ses larmes semblant retranscrire une profonde tristesse.

Quelques Arrancars avaient également été ressuscité grâce au génie de Mayuri, ceux dont leur intention n'était pas mauvaise, mais qui avait eux la malchance d'être manipulé par Aizen.

Sous les yeux ébahit de l'Espada numéro 6 et de Nel, Ulquiorra ouvrit très lentement ses yeux verts, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un songe

~ fin ~

Et voilà, ma fiction ce termine ici. Alors, avez-vous aimez les surprises qu'il y a eux ? Aviez vous devinez le plan d'Aizen ? Validez-vous les couples ? Les officielles, comme les sous entendus ?

J'espère avoir été fidèle aux personnages et à leurs caractères, après honnêtement ça fait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas revues la série et j'espère que mes souvenirs n'étaient pas trop inexacts. Pour Byakuya Kuchiki il est sans doute un peu différent, mais je voulais surtout le rendre plus humain et moins comme une machine. Même si je pense ne pas l'avoir trop dénaturer… enfin j'espère.

Je m'excuse encore des fautes qui auront pu vous faire saignez des yeux, j'ai vraiment essayez de faire des efforts mais que voulez vous, c'est mon Démon à moi ! Mon Hollow intérieur est une grosse faute à la fois d'orthographe et de grammaire XD.

Bref reprenons un peu de sérieux. Merci à ceux qui on lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, ce fut un plaisir.


End file.
